SHOOTING STAR
by Ashley Seer
Summary: 17 yr. old Ashley Seer moves to Maine and lives with her aunt and Ucle. She has cerebral palsy and uses a wheelchair but this does not stop her fromgoing out with a certain werewolf and befriending a vampire she meets in school.


Book—SHOOTING STAR

Ashley Seer, Heroine, 18

Ashley's mother Daisy

Ashley's brother Paris

Ashley's sister Rosalea

Ashley's father Robert (angel)

Sabrina best friend (witch)—

Sabrina's boyfriend back in Florida—Bobby Huntley

Chris Parker, werewolf, 18

Jeffrey (Jeff) Seer—Uncle (police chief)

Autumn Seer Ashley's Aunt

Taylor Black—hero, good vampire, 17

Kasey Black—Taylor Black's cousin, 16

Quinn Black—Kasey's twin sister, 16

Jamie Black older sister, 22

Leslie Black younger sister, 10

Nick Black—younger brother, 11

Spike Black –younger brother, 13

Rachael Blue—Spike's girlfriend 13

Robin Black—younger sister, 8

Tim Black—Father (fire chief)

Buttercup Black -Mother

Kevin White—bad vampire

Mr. and Mrs. Smart, teachers

Kim Smart—mean classmate

Mike Gray—Kasey's boyfriend

**Chapter One**

I lived in Florida, five years. My father died a heart attack three years ago and I am seventeen now. I tell my mom Daisy I want to live in Maine with Uncle Jeff and my Aunt Autumn. My mother called Uncle Jeff and asked if I could live him in Maine. Uncle Jeff said yes I can. My mother put me on a plane and I flew up Maine.

I was flying up to Maine in the plane. It took me one whole day to get there, and my uncle was waiting for me.. The plane stopped and I got out and Uncle Jeff said "Hi Ashley." And my Aunt Autumn had not met me yet. My uncle said, This is your Aunt Autumn, and I said I am Ashley Seer. I am your niece.

Autumn said "We're going to our house now, would you like me to help you with your wheelchair?" And my Uncle Jeff said "Ashley, you want me to help you put your bags in the car?"

And we are at the house now.

I said, Wow! Your house is big! You must be rich!

And we're inside the house now.

Aunt Autumn asked , You want me to help you get your bags unpacked now? And my Uncle asked, Ashley, you come here please? He showed me a wheelchair.

I said, This is mine? This is my own power wheelchair?

Uncle Jeff said, Yes, this your own power wheelchair.

I said thank you.

My uncle is a police chief in Hampden, and my aunt is a cook at a restaurant.

I went in my room to get my pajamas on and my Uncle said supper is ready. I am coming down the stairs. I am the only one eating at the table. I put my bowl in the sink and said, I am going to bed now, good night.

Next morning Uncle Jeff is waiting for me to come down stairs and get ready to go to school. The school is big, not way big, but big. I said Uncle Jeff, I'll see you when I come back home later, and I went to the office to get my papers to get signed into school. In the hallway this guy bumped me. His eyes are red. I went in the office and asked who's that guy bumped me? The lady said that's Taylor Black.

I went in my class. It's math. I met Quinn in math.

Quinn asked me to sit with her. Quinn gave me a pencil to use do math. Quinn said, I see you later just as the bell rang.

I am going in another class now, it is Mr. Smart. I sit with this girl named Kasey, Kasey Black. This class is about people with special needs. Mr. Smart tell us to stop talking, we need to do our writing prompts. Kasey said, Your name is Ashley Seer? I say yes, my name is Ashley Seer. Kasey say Ashley, you want sit with me in lunchtime?

Now it is lunchtime. I have macaroni and cheese. This is my favorite meal. I'm drinking chocolate milk and Kasey didn't want to eat.

The end of lunch bell rang and Kasey asked do you want me walk with you? I say yes. Kasey said, Oh no! I said what? And Kasey said, That guy in science room is my cousin, Taylor Black. Kasey said, Want me introduce you and my cousin? I say okay.

And I asked Kasey, Why your cousin's eyes are red? And your eyes are rainbow? She said, I am in a good mood, and my cousin is hungry, and thirsty. You need stay away from my cousin right now, but tomorrow he'll be in a good mood.

When Ashley got home from school she sat down to do her homework. A little

while later her mom Daisy calls for a chat. Uncle Jeff and Aunt Autumn walk in right after she hangs up with her mom. Uncle Jeff asked "how was school today?"

Ashley says I had a good day, I made two friends today. I met Quinn Black in math class and Kasey Black in Mr. Smart's class. Uncle Jeff says I know them, I am really good friends with their Uncle Tim Black and his wife Buttercup.

**Chapter Two**

The next morning I went to school I see this guy driving a cool car, a sports car. This car is black and cool. Chris Parker get out his car, he see me. Chris asked me he can hold my books. I said you're Chris Parker and Chris said yes, I am Chris Parker. He is good-looking.

His hair is light brown. His eyes are like chocolate, brown. And they're in school in the class now.

Mrs. Smart is the singing teacher, the chorus teacher. Chris said Ashley you want sit with me and I say yes. I ask Chris he can sit with me and my friends for lunch. The bell ring another class, Mr. Smart's. Chris said see you later.

Now I am in Mr. Smart's class. Kasey said did you see my cousin? And I said no, I didn't see your cousin, it's not fourth period yet. And Kasey said it's okay you didn't see him yet. And I said why?

Kasey said my cousin says he likes you. I said he does?

Kasey said my cousin last night didn't stop talking about you.

I said why didn't he stop talking about me?

Kasey said he likes you? He has a crush on you? And you smell good and you are a drug for him.

I said he does have a crush on me? I said I like him, I like him a lot. I have a crush on him too.

Mr. Smart said you need to stop talking. You need to do your work, your writing prompt.

Mr. Smart is telling me to type only two hands, and tell me to sit up like I'm typing. I hate Mr. Smart do that.

And I said all right, you're right Mr. Smart. The bell ring and I tell Kasey Chris Parker is sitting with us today, and Kasey said okay, he can and my cousin Taylor sitting with us today too.

I said okay.

We are in the lunch room now.

I say hi guys. This my friend Chris. They start laughing. Taylor said I know this guy, I live with him. I say to Chrris why you tell me? Chris said I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I say okay, you didn't tell me the truth about Taylor. Chrris said I tried to tell you but it's not the right time. Taylor said. Chris can I talk to you in the hallway in private?

This is Taylor talking.

Chris why you tell her about living with me? Don't hurt her. I know you care about her but I care about her too. Don't hurt her.

And Chris said I knew that. I'm a big guy now, I don't need you boss me around.

I am waiting for them to come back in the lunchroom. And Taylor and Chris come back. They are not talking.

I said Chris, what you doing tonight? And Chris said nothing, what about you?

The bell rings. Me and Chris are talking in the hallway. Chris said Ashley want to come with me to the beach tonight?

I said Is that a date?

Chrisr said yes it is a date.

And I said yes.

Chris drove me back home. And I am getting ready for my date and the phone rings. It was my mother Daisy calling. I said how've you been mom, how you doing? The boys are being good? My dogs Dexter and Hunter. How my sister Roselie doing?

My sister Roselie is fourteen. I am three years older. I said Mom I need to go, I have a date coming.

She said who is it?

I said it's Chris Parker. Chris Parker is sixteen. He is very nice and he lives with the Blacks. I tell her I need to go, I am having a hot date.

Chris went home and got dressed and came back. I tell Chris to turn around while I slide downstairs on my tush. That is how I get downstairs. I say okay now you can look. He looks and sees me wearing a three quarter length skirt and a blue dress blouse. After Chris catches his breath he asks if I'm ready to go.

I say yes. Chris asks me would you like me to put your wheelchair in the car? I say yes and thank you. As we head toward Winterport Park I'm wondering where Chris is taking me for our date. I am wondering if he is wondering if I like him. Chris tell me "We're here at the Winterport Park" and I said will you help me get my wheelchair out? He did help me get out my wheelchair.

He put a blanket down for a picnic, he had food in his car backseat. He put the food on the blanket and a fake candle on the blanket too. I was glad because I don't like fire. I come out my wheelchair and sit on the blanket. We have sandwich, cheese and ham and mayonnaise. That Chris's favorite sandwich and mine too. And chips too, cheese kind. And chocolate brownies. And root beer. We done eating Chris like you cold? I like yeah…He tell me you want to sit between my legs and I put my arms around you. And I did, I sat between his legs and his body is so hot, like fire hot. We talk a little bit about school. What you like about school I ask him. Chris said I like the lunch part. What you like? I start laughing. That is my favorite part too, the lunch! He make a move on me, like a kissing move and we make out a little bit. I ask what time is it?

Chris said it's 7 o'clock. He like why? I checking the time I say. The sun going down is pretty. And we make out a little bit more. Chris play music on his car, it's slow music. Chris say you want to dance? And I said yes. He put his hand behind my back and I put my arms around his neck and we danced.

We danced for half an hour. It's dark, the stars and moon up in the sky. I am warmed up, we looked up the sky. I tell him I want to go up in space in my rocket wheelchair, that's my dream. What your dream I asked him.

My dream is hip hop singer he said.

That is awesome, I say. I ask what time is it again.

He said it's 8 oclock. And I like where'd time go?

And I said want to go back to my house watch a movie?

I ask Chris you help me put my wheelchair back in the car?

I say please and thank you and Chris say yes, I will.

And I went in his car, he is driving back to Hampden again.

He asks me why you in a wheelchair, and I said I born with cerebral palsy and it affects my muscles, and my speech when I talk. He says that is okay, that is what God gave you. And I say you're very smart! That why I like you a lot—you're very smart. Amd I am thinking Chris is good-looking too.

They're home now. I said Chris will you help me get my wheelchair out please? And he did it. He helped me up the ramp and he helped me go in the house, the small ramp. And I wheel over the coach, get out and sit on the coach. And I tell him what kind of movie you want to watch?

He said what YOU want to watch?

I said Spiderman and Chris said that is my favorite movie!

And I put that movie in and I sat back on the couch. And I said why you live with the Blacks?

And Chris said some kind of animal kill my parents. And Tim Black save me and that what happened to me when I was like ten, six years ago. Tim Black is kind of father to me and Buttercup Black is like a mother to me now.

I feel sorry you lost your parents, I said. And Chris said it's okay, it's a long time ago. And if you're my girlfriend I need to tell you, and I said I am your girlfriend? And I start blushing. I hit the button to play the movie. He watched the movie and I did too. I was happy he called me his girlfriend. He make a move on me and put his arms around me. And the scary part in the movie made me jump and scream. And Chris put his arms around me even tighter. Chris like you okay baby? And I like I'm okay, that is a scary part! And the movie is almost over. Chris kiss me again, making out again. He told me lay down and get comfy, and I was laying down and we made out a little bit more, maybe an hour and a half.

Someone come in, open the door. It was my Uncle Jeff.

He said Ashley Sabrina Seer! He like what, what! what's this on the couch? I didn't hear him come in and we stopped making out. I pushed Chris off me. I started laughing. I like sorry Uncle Jeff, I didn't hear you come in. Chris said sorry sir. Chris said I'll see you tomorrow morning Ashley.

I said where?

Chris said I will come here to this house and I'll show you where we'll go tomorrow. He kissed me good-bye, and I tell him good-bye, and Uncle Jess said "uh-hum?" May I talk to you for a second before you go to bed? And I say okay.

I ask Uncle Jeff what he talk me about. Uncle Jess said it's about you and Chris. And I said okay?

Why you want to talk to me about me and Chris?

Uncle Jeff started talking. You're almost eighteen Ashley.

I said yes I know, I'm almost eighteen and Chris is almost seventeen, so it's okay if me and him are boyfriend and girlfriend.

Uncle Jeff said it's okay if you are boyfriend and girlfriend, but please don't have sex on my couch please.

And I said, what—uh WHAT? Why are you talking sex?

Uncle Jeff said You heard me!

And I said. I know how to be safe, I not a little kid!.

And Uncle Jeff said You know be safe?

And I said Yeah! I had sex class last year and I know! And my dad told me about sex a long time ago when I was thirteen.

I said we done talking about this Uncle Jeff?

And Aunt Autumn come in the house and said what you talking about.

I said Uncle Jeff said the sex talk but I told him my dad talked about this a long time ago. And Aunt Auturmn said I'll talk to you later about this Jeff. She is not happy about this. She knows I am older now.

And I went in bed and told them good night. I heard them talking about me, and Aunt Autumn said what's that? She is 17 she knows about being safe and I talked to her before about sex when she unpacked her bags.

And I put my pajamas on in my room and I brushed my teeth and I went to bed.

**Chapter Three**

I wake up, I get dressed, and eat my breakfast, and drink my coffee. And Chris knocked on door, and I jump! And Chris come in and say sorry baby, I didn't mean you jump! And I say why you always do that me? And Chris say where your uncle? Your uncle Jeff, the police chief?

I said he is working.

I like hi cranky pants! He was acting one. He said how you know me that well?

I say we had a date last night?

And I said why your hand is shaking? And your eyes are black?

What you talking about he said.

I can see it I said. Your eyes and your hands are shaking.

He calmed himself down. He said, sorry I am in a little bit cranky mood sorry. I had a fight with Taylor last night. It was saying mean stuff, you know, not hitting. I didn't mean to be mad with you. I'm not. It's Taylor. Taylor is jealous I am dating with you.

I said why? Why he is jealous at me?

Chris said he likes you but I love you and you are my girlfriend.

And I said whoa!

And Chris said what?

I said, you said you loved me! The first time!

Yeah, I tell you how I feel, he said.

You do love me, I said.

And he said yes silly girl.

I said I love you too Chris. Chris has a big smile on his face.

I said where are we going today?

He said we're going in woods. Want me to help you going down ramp?

I said yes I need help. He helped me get down the car, and he said want me help you put your chair in the trunk?

I said yes.

He said I will show you where I lived long time ago. I said okay!

And we are in the woods now. He is still driving. He stopped the car. He said I have rules, be safe rules. I don't want you hurt yourself. The rules are you see the animal, you need to stay back. I'll show you. I mean you see a wolf you need to stay back let me take care of it. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you. I show you something don't scream. You see another wolf, don't scream.

And I said okay sir, you the boss.

He start laughing. You're the boss too he said.

This Chris talking:

Is it okay if I carry you?

I said yes, it's okay. Thank you asking.

He went and opened my door, I stand up, I put my arm around his neck and he swooped my legs up. I hold on tight. I said why you want me to be safe?

He said I don't want you get killed, silly girl. And I love you, I don't want you get killed.

I said okay, you 'tect me.

Chris got his cell phone and began texting me.

Not TEXTING I yell—PRO tect! You silly guy! We both laugh.

OHHHH…you try and said that word Protect he said!

We sit on a log. Chris hear something coming out the woods. He is ready to protect me. It is a wolf. It is big, it's a male wolf I guessing. And Chris changes into a wolf! A werewolf! His color is like Chris's hair color, dirty blond, and a little gray, a little bit and his eyes are black a little bit. He starts barking, telling me back off. I remembered in the car he tell me back off. I crawl behind a tree. That other wolf can smell me, I can tell, I study about wolves before. That wolf, the gray and white one find me trying to get away. Chris is trying to protect me. He is watching that other wolf move. I know Chris can read that other wolf's mind, I study about werewolves. The gray and white wolf bit Chris and Chris yelped. He is crying a little bit. But he didn't stop protecting me. You okay Chris? And he barked I am okay. I can tell he is okay. He bit the gray and white wolf and the gray white one run away. And Chris bark, and I think he want me to come out. That other wolf, he is gone. I come out, he stays back, he turn into a guy again. Now he is like Chris. He is not like Chris his other self, he is his real self.

I said you okay Chris?

He has a little bit blood, I fainted. He catch me. He like Baby? hellooo…. I like you have blood and I don't tell you I can't stand blood. The real me, I don't like blood. I like Chris, show me again. He said no, I'm not going to take a chance you fainted again.

I don't care! Show me! I care about you I said.

He like Fine! He showed me his bite. He is not bleeding at all. I like why it's not bleeding at all?

I'm a werewolf. Werewolves get healing fast, he said. And I said huh! I am dating a werewolf—cool! He said You're not scared?

No, you are a good one, not a bad one. You love me, you won't hurt me at all I said.

You're very smart he said. You know me well.

I said Chris, you still naked. I said I have a brother, don't be shy. He said hold a second. He run and get his clothes on like that. When he turned a wolf his clothes ripped, but he had another set of clothes in his car. He tell me turn around, and I turned around. Now I turned to face him. I give him big hug.

I need to stand up. I say Chris will you help me up please?

He said yes I will help you get up. He get his hands out, I start standing up and I kiss him. I worry about him.

I said you okay again?

He said want me to carry you again?

I said yes. I put my arm around his neck and he swooped my feet up, and I said Chris? Do the Blacks know you're werewolf?

And Chris said yes. I tell you the story about when I was in the woods, remember?

I said yes, I remember that story. You said you were a little boy, six years ago.

He said I didn't want to tell you, I was a little werewolf pup then.

I said why you didn't tell me? You think I scared? You think I'll run off? I can't! I think you a good-looking guy, you got a sport car, you know? I don't care if you a werewolf! I love you as you are. The truth!

He put me in the car and he opened his door and he sat on the seat and put on his seatbelt. And I put mine on too.

He said You love me anyway, you don't care I am werewolf? And I said No, I don't care you werewolf. I love you, idiot!

He said I love you too baby. You please stop calling me idiot, I not that stupid.

I said sorry, you not stupid. I was joking around. I do love you. You not idiot. You smart. You're very smart because you text—ah PROtect me! We start laughing again.

You very cute, you can't say the right words very well, he said.

It's my cerebral palsy. It's my tongue can't move that well. My tongue has its own mind. It's true, my tongue go that way and that way, I said.

And Chris said I knew that. You have cerebral palsy, your tongue don't work well. That why I like you, you very smart and you sexy.

I know I am sexy I said. I can't help it if I am good-looking. I get it from my dad and my mom. I get my good looks from my parents. You are good-looking too. You get it from your parents too, your real parents, not the Blacks. You're sexy too.

We are driving, we're going back to my house. Chris said I know I am sexy too, I knew that.

Chris said, I know what you're thinking. You saw your boyfriend naked the first time. That is why you think I'm sexy.

I start blushing.

We are in my driveway now. I was staring at this car in my driveway.

I know that car I said.

What? What are you looking at? Is it the pink car you're looking at?

I said yes! It's Sabrina, my best friend!

I like, Chris you help me get my wheelchair out the car please?

And Chris said yes, I will help you get your wheelchair out.

And Chris, push me up the ramp please?

Chris said yes, I'll help you. You want to see your best friend!

And I say yes! I want to see my best friend!

We are inside my house. I see the note on the table from Sabrina. She is with my Aunt Autumn.

I am very excited my best friend is here. I like, Chris want me to tell you a story about Sabrina?

Chris said yes, tell me!

After my father died, I met her in high school in Florida. We had the same name—my second name is Sabrina. It is her first name. I know her three years. She is kind of like a sister to me. I see you flirt with her, you be in trouble! She is pretty too, I said.

I'll tell her too, don't flirt with you.

Chris said Yes Ma'm! Only you.

I like, awwwwww!

He smiled at me.

Hold it a second, I said, I have to go to the bathroom. And he said okay.

You can walk around and see the rooms. Don't go in my uncle's room and Aunt Autumn.

I went into the bathroom and I checked my face. I brushed my hair and when I come out the bathroom Chris was in my room.

He was reading my diary.

I like, Chris! What are you doing? Why you reading my diary?

And he said oops, sorry, I thought you wouldn't mind.

It's private, you idiot! I said.

I told you so! Don't call me idiot, I'm not stupid!

I said, oops, sorry—I forgot!

He said I forgive you. And I said good.

I like, may I have my diary please?

And he said yes, here go. And I said thank you. I put it in my drawer. I pushed him onto my bed. I am kissing him. I am kissing his neck and I open his shirt. He has snaps on his shirt. I take his shirt off and I start to open his pants but he stop me.

He said what? Why you taking my shirt off? You opening my pants? You want to have sex with a werewolf? You're the idiot! He did not look happy.

He said Your hormones are crazy!

I say, I know my hormones are crazy! I don't care! I have condoms in my room. You are a werewolf but you won't hurt me.

He said yes, I CAN hurt you.

I said You not a vampire, you will not bite me.

And he like, what? How do you know about vampires?

I like, I study on vampires and werewolves. And he say Huh!

I hear the front door open. Aunt Autumn call me. AAASSSSH—LEEEY?

I said I am coming! I pass Chris's shirt to him. I said I love you, and Chris told me he is following me and he is still snapping his shirt up. In the kitchen I said hi Aunt Autumn. Aunt Autumn said why you have a guy in your room?

I like, this my boyfriend Chris. And I said Chris, this my Aunt Autumn. He still snapping his shirt.

And Aunt Autumn said Why you have a half-naked guy in your room?

I said It's not what you're thinking!

Chris like, yes it is!

I like, WHAT? Shut up!

Sabrina came in the room., and she start laughing. She knows me well.

**Chapter Four**

We went in the living room. Then Chris asked Aunt Autumn if she needed help bringing in the groceries. And she said yes, and he said I will help you. You girls talk, you didn't see each other a long time.

And I said What you doing here Sabrina? What you doing here?

Sabrina said I miss you. It's not the same you not there in Florida.

I said I miss you too. I ask why she is here in Maine.

And Sabrina said I am a witch. I find out when I heard my mom talking to my dad. I asked my mom and she said yes you are a witch.

I said You are a witch? That is awesome! You show me how your powers work?

Sabrina said yes, I'll show you my magic. She point the window. The window open, close, open close when she pointed her finger.

Woah! I said. I like, awesome! I tell her I am kind of a witch too, I am psychic. You show me how to do magic Sabrina?

And Chris came back in. He heard me I was a psychic. I didn't tell him about I was a psychic yet. And he said What? You're a psychic? Whyn't you tell me?

I didn't have time! I said. You showed me the woods. I didn't want to tell you in the woods. You and that wolf turned into something.

If you are psychic how you didn't know we have a fight in the woods today, Chris said.

Chris asked me why you didn't see the fight? I said we'll talk this later today. Right now my best friend is here, you stupid idiot! I don't want you tell her you are you know…!

Chris be quiet.

I said Chris you come here a second please? And I tell Sabrina I am coming back, I need talk to my boyfriend a second. And Chris said yes, I am following you. We went back in my room to talk.

We are in my room right now.

I like, Chris I don't want to tell Sabrina you are werewolf. That why I want to tak this later not out there. We can talk this later, our second date.

And he say why you call me stupid idiot again.

I said sorry, I forgot. I know you don't want me call you idiot but you are an idiot, you want to talk in the room where my best friend is, you not thinking! Okay, you need be quiet when you around my best friend!

And Chris like, yes M'am! You're bossy!

I like, excuse me, I'm not bossy!

He said okay you not bossy—but sometimes you are!

I said, I know I am bossy sometimes, but…..my best friend is in the house. You can't be a werewolf, you can't show her you're a werewolf yet. You'll send her away. I'll talk to her later about it. I said, sorry I called you stupid idiot, and he said, I'm sorry I called you Cbossy.

I kissed him and I told him I need to go back out and talk Sabrina.

We went back out, I like, Chris you can come out sit with me on the couch. And Chris said okay I will sit with you on the couch. And Sabrina said, What this about you two fighting?

I told her, I talk to you about this later. And Sabrina said okay, we'll talk this later.

Sabrina said How long you two dating?

We met three days ago. Last night we had our first date. And this morning we say we love each other. Chris is smiling.

And Sabrina like, what? You are falling in love very quick, both of you! You guys are idiots!

And Chris said I'm not a stupid idiot, hello? She always call me this! You please stop calling me stupid idiot? And he give Sabrina a dirty look, and I start laughing.

My stomach start growling. I said Chris, you want macaroni and cheese? And Chris said yes. And I asked Sabrina you want macaroni and cheese too? Sabrina said no thank you, I had lunch with your aunt. She didn't eat anything, but I had a piece of pizza for lunch. You guys can go ahead and have your lunch.

Me and Chris making macaroni and cheese on the stove. Chris get the water in the pan and he turned the stove up. We wait two minutes, get the water boiling. We put the macaroni in the pan, we wait another ten minutes and stir it and the bubbles start to come up. Chris gets the water out and I burned my hand on the stove. I didn't mean to, and I said OWWW! And Chris come see my hand. He carry me over the sink to put cold water on my hand. And Sabrina was right there. Chris said hold it a second. He put his warm hand on mine and the burn healed!

I like, what? I stare at Chris.

And Sabrina said what? What? She stared at my hand and said Freaky!

And Chris whisper in my ear. He said It's a werewolf thing, remember?

Chris put the cheese in and I stir, and Sabrina whispered in my ear. That is a little bit freaky. Your boyfriend is weird!

Chris said what are you talking about?

I said, it's nothing! And I kiss him on the cheek. I whisper in his ear, Thank you for using your werewolf powers!

And Sabrina said what are you talking about?

I said nothing, I'll talk to you later about it. And we start eating our lunch.

We clean up our lunch and Sabrina said May I stay here tonight Ashley?

We will ask Aunt Autumn, I said. Aunt Autumn hear us talking and she came into the kitchen.

What are you talking about, she asked. I hear my name she said.

I said Sabrina wants to stay here tonight. May she please?

Aunt Autumn said yes. She can stay a whole year. But she needs to get her papers signed for school. She is in tenth grade in high school. And Sabrina said Ashley, can I see you in you in your room please? And Chris said Go ahead, I'll talk to your Aunt Autumn.

I crawled in my room and Sabrina followed me.

Sabrina snapped her fingers and got her papers for school and sent them to her mother to sign. They came right back all signed and I crawled back out and Sabrina said to Aunt Autumn I have papers. My mother signed them before I left.

And Uncle Jeff come in. He said hi Chris, hi Ashley, hi Sabrina—why you here?

I missed Ashley very much. It's not the same in Florida as before she left, Sabrina said.

Uncle Jeff said You staying with us?

And Sabrina said yes, and thank you. Thank you having me here.

Sabrina said Is it okay if I talk on my cell phone in your room Ashley, talk my mom?

I said yes.

I said Chris, it okay if I talk to you outside about what happened today?

Chris said yes. We went outside talk what happened today.

Chris said what? What you want talk about? You want talk about what happened in the woods?

And I said yes. Is it okay if I tell Sabrina you a werewolf? I can't hide it from her.

Chris said, Uh, not right now. Telling her will scare her.

She see what you did on my hand, I said. Remember? That why I need to tell her. Chris said, you can tell her later tonight, but you need to tell me about you are a psychic now.

I am a psychic witch. I can see stuff, I said.

And he said What? You are a witch? And a psychic?

Yeah, I said. Idiot!

Hey! Don't call me that!

Oops, sorry! Love you! Sorry I called you idiot, I said.

It's okay, Chris said. Is it okay if I ask you a question?

Sure? What about? I said.

Why you trying to have sex with me today?

My hormones are crazy! I said.

Chris said I know your hormones are crazy. But you didn't answer my question. Why you try have sex with me?

I love you, stupid!

Why you call me stupid idiot, I'm not stupid idiot! Don't you have another name for me? he asked.

Yeah, but I like calling you stupid idiot, it's a little bit funny.

I asked Chris a question. Why you don't want to have sex with me?

Chris said It's a little bit soon. But I had a dream about you and me last night. I had a dream about you and me had sex in my dream.

I said is it a bad dream or a good dream?

And Chris said, it was good dream.

I said, the sex was good?

Yes, the sex was good. But can I ask you another question Ashley?

I said yes. About what?

Will you please not go in the woods without me? he said.

I said. No, I not go in the woods without you, I promise.

Chris said I need to go back home. He kissed me goodbye. He said I love you—bye!

He drive away and I went back inside.

I asked Sabrina if I could help her get her bags unpacked.

Sabrina said yes and we went to her room. Her room is down the hallway and around the corner. Sabrina said hold it a sec, I need to do magic and get all my stuff put away in drawers.

The bathroom is next to her room and she put some of her things in it.

I tell her I am tired and I need to go to bed. She is tired too. She was driving for three days to get to Maine.

**Chapter Five**

Two months later me and Chris were still going out. We have eight dates weekends. Chris knows I am a witch and I know he is a werewolf. Chris don't know Sabrina is a witch. Sabrina don't know Chris is a werewolf yet. Me and Sabrina are making a car for me to drive. And Uncle Jeff teaching me how to drive the car. It is a car for people who have cp.

One Saturday morning Sabrina said you want to go in the woods?

I said yes and Sabrina drove us on a little road through the woods. We made a spell on my power wheel chair before we left the house. We stooped the car. We are in the woods now.

Sabrina is getting the power wheel chair out of the car. She make it small with her magic. When she bring it out she make it bigger again. And she bring it over to me so I can go in my power wheel chair. When I am in my wheelchair I make a spell to make it go in the woods.

I am driving my power wheel chair and Sabrina walk next to me. Sabrina said you see your boyfriend yet today?

I said no I didn't see him yet today, he is working today.

Sabrina hear a noise. She like, hold it a second.

It is the wolf trying to eat a baby tiger. He is the gray white worf. I tell Sabrina move back, but she wants me to get out. I tell her move, but she didn't move. She told me she trying to use her magic. She told me to get the baby tiger. I get the baby tiger. I grab the tiger and put him on my lap. I tell the baby tiger it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Sabrina tell me move. She said her magic is not strong yet. She is holding the wolf with her magic, but it's not that strong yet. But I hear my cell phone went off and it was Chris calling me but I didn't answer the phone. I tell Sabrina move back. I tell Sabrina Chris is here, and she said how he stop this wolf? I tell her get the tiger out the woods, bring it back home to be safe. She did it.

Chris tell me move back. He turn werewolf. He bark he wants me behind the tree. Chris is watching the gray white wolf again, he is trying to protect me. I use my magic trying to protect him from the wolf, and Chris bark, like, what's this?

He didn't look at me yet. I am moving the wolf, the bad wolf. But the bad wolf look at me. He bark at me. But Chris bark back at the bad wolf. The bad wolf, he use his tail to throw a rock at me. And I said owwww! The rock was as big as an apple! He hurt my arm with the stupid rock! I start crying. Chris bit the gray wolf, he was so mad. The gray and white wolf went away. And I said owwwww!

Chris turned back into a guy, he is not his other self, his werewolf self. Chris said you okay Ashley?

I said no.

He said want me to look at your arm? I said yes.

He said I can't heal your arm, we need go hospital.

I said okay. He said I'll get your wheelchair later.

He asked me can I carry you? I said yes you can carry me.

We are back in his car. I said how you find me?

He said, when you didn't answer your cell phone, I thought you were in a little bit of trouble. You did get in trouble. I told you a few weeks ago not go in the woods without me, you didn't listen.

I said sorry.

He said, don't do that ever again!

I asked him why you mad at me?

Chris said I'm not mad at you, I was worried about you. You please answer your cell phone.

I said yes I will answer my cell phone next time.

We are in Hospital. Chris carry me in the hospital. Christsaid to the receptionist, Is Jamie here?

The lady said yes, she is here. She said she is coming to see you in a minute.

Chris said thank you. I hear Jamie coming down the hallway. She said What's this?

This is Ashley Seer, she is my girlfriend. She is hurt. Can you help her? I think her arm is broken. Jamie said yes I will look at her arm and fix it.

I said, how you know Chris? She said, I live with him.

She said, how this happen to you? I said I went in the woods with my best friend, and this wolf was trying to hurt this baby tiger. I save this baby tiger, and I told my best friend to bring the baby tiger home. And when Chris come, he turned into a werewolf.

Jamie said to Chris Why didn't you protect her?

Chris said I tried to protect her, but the wolf, his tail is very fast.

You're an idiot, Jamie said. You didn't save your girlfriend and you're a werewolf!

Chris said I'm not an idiot, but Ashley is an idiot! She didn't listen me, I told her stay away from woods without me there with her. I don't want her get hurt. Like today, the stupid wolf hurt her.

Jamie said yes, your arm is broken.

Jamie told me wear this cast two months. I said okay.

Will you please make it blue cast? Please?

She is making the cast now on my arm. I can't move my arm now, It's very hard. And I ask Jamie how I take a shower now.

Jamie said put a plastic bag on your cast. I said okay. Sabrina will help me, I thought.

Jamie said, you can go home now. Chris said can I carry you Ashley?

And I said yes you can carry me, but I'm not an idiot. Chris said, sorry I called you stupid idiot. I love you, I don't want you get hurt.

I said, it's okay you call me idiot. I think you don't mind I go in woods without you with Sabrina.

I said bye Jamie, I'll see you later. Chris said bye Jamie I'll see you later at home. Thank you fix Ashley for me.

We are in his car now. Chris said, your arm hurt Ashley? I said yes, my arm hurts. Chris said when we're back your house I will get you medicine for your pain. I said okay.

I fall asleep in his car. I am in pain, I'm tired, I fall asleep. He said Ashley….wake up Baby!

I said whaaat? He said we are home. I'll carry you in your house, he said.

He carry me back in the house. And Sabrina said what? What happened?

We tell her what happened. Uncle Jeff was home, we tell him what happened too, and Aunt Autumn too. Only we didn't tell them about Chris is a werewolf. I said Chris, you carry me in my room please? I tired…

Chris said okay I will carry you in your room. We are in my room.

Chris said How your arm feeling?

I said, sore.

Chris said Want me to get you medicine to help your arm? I said yes.

Chris said Aunt Autumn, where that medicine for Ashley?

Aunt Autumn said they're in that medicine shelf in the bathroom. Chris said okay, thank you.

Chris went in the bathroom, get medicine down and bring it in my room.

I said you open this please? I can't open this bottle. You do it please? You very strong!

He says, sure, your arm is broken, I will open it for you. He give me one pill, I put the pill in my mouth. I swallow.

Chris said want me sleep in your room tonight?

I said yes. You can sleep in my room. I tell him to leave, I call Sabrina come in, in my room. She help me put my pajamas on. She use her magic on me. I said thank you Sabrina, you can leave now.

Chris asked Aunt Autumn he can sleep over. She said yes you can sleep over. Chris said, hold second Ashley, I need call my house tell them I am sleeping over here.

Taylor answer the phone when Chris called. Taylor said hello?

Chris said I am sleeping over Ashley's house tonight.

Taylor said What? You sleeping over Ashley's house? You know I like her! I'll kick your butt later Dude!

Chris said, you didn't ask her be your girlfriend. I did ask her. I'm not chicken like you are!

Taylor said I'm not the chicken! YOU are the chicken! He hung up.

Chris hung up the phone. I said why you yelling out the hallway?

Chris said It was Taylor answer the phone. He was jealous I sleep over with you.

I said okay. Chris said. you are tired. I said yes I am. I said you can sleep on my bed, I could sleep on the floor.

He said no, you can sleep on your bed, I can sleep on the floor.

I said okay, I not in mood to argue with you.

I said you don't have your stuff, like your toothbrush, your clothes you're going to wear tomorrow.

Chris said I have a bag in the car, I always leave it in my car. I have my clothes, my toothbrush.

I said you're sleeping your clothes tonight?

Chris starts laughing. He said that is silly! I won't wear my clothes, I'll wear my boxers. That is my pajamas silly girl!

I said OHHHHHH

He start taking his shirt off and his pants. I was thinking of sex with a werewolf! I thinking about this, not saying it.

I was blushing.

**Chapter Six**

Chris is watching me. I am sleeping.

I said brrrrrrrrrr! In my sleep.

I was shivering. Chris climb in my bed. I was awake when he come in my bed. Chris said, sorry I wake you up. I said, yes you wake me up. Thank you for warm me up Chris.

Chris said, it snowing out, that's why you're shivering. I said, now I am warm. My werewolf boyfriend is in my bed.

I said, two months ago, why you didn't want to have sex with me?

Chris said, it is a little bit early, have sex with you second date!

I said oh!

Chris is making a move on me in bed. Chris is kissing me, and he put his hands on my waist. Chris starting kissing my neck now. And he trying take my pajama top off, and I say what? What you doing? You want to have sex with me right now? My uncle, my best friend, my aunt is here. We can't make love right now!

Chris said, sorry, my hormones are crazy. I said, it's not okay you do it right now. My uncle is here, my best friend is here, and my aunt is here. I don't care if your hormones are crazy. I love you idiot.

Chris like, you stop calling me idiot!

I said, we can make out, but no taking clothes off.

It is midnight now. We make out an hour. I like, Chris I want to stop. I exhausted, I tired. We fall asleep.

The next morning is Halloween. It is my birthday. I be eighteen.

Chris get up out the bed, he come out kitchen and say good morning Mrs. Seer. Aunt Autumn said, good morning Chris.

It is Ashley's birthday, said Aunt Autumn. And Chris said, I know that. I have her birthday present out in the car. And my clothes. He have his clothes on from yesterday but he need to change.

Aunt Autumn said okay, you can go outside get your stuff. How Ashley feeling today?

Thank you for staying with Ashley in her room.

Chris said, you're welcome.

Aunt Autumn said, Ashley still sleeping?

Chris said yes, Ashley still sleeping. Aunt Autumn said, you sleep in the same bed last night?

Chris said, yes Ma'm, we sleep in the same bed. We didn't do anything.

Aunt Autumn said, you guys aren't having sex in my house are you?

Chris said, no, we didn't have sex last night, but I need to get my stuff before Ashley wake up. I want to surprise her.

Aunt Autumn said okay.

Chris went in his car, get his bag and the gift for Ashley. He come back inside the house. He went in the bathroom, put his clean clothes on and he brush his teeth. He said, Mrs. Seer, can I make breakfast for Ashley?

She said yes, you can make breakfast for my niece.

Aunt Autumn said, what you want to make for Ashley? She told me she loves chocolate pancakes, she said. Aunt Autumn said, I know she likes chocolate a lot! She had chocolate two nights ago.

Chris is cooking the pancakes now.

I smell the pancakes cooking. I wake up.

I went in the bathroom and said Sabrina, will you help me? My arm is in cast and I need help.

Sabrina said okay, I'll help you. She help me do my hair up. I said, may I tell Chris you're a witch? Sabrina said yes.

I go back in my room, I say thank you Sabrina. And Sabrina said, hold a sec, I have present for you. And I said, hold a second, I have a present for you!

Sabrina said, here go it's your birthday present, and I say here go it's your birthday present! We laugh and open the presents together. I said WOW, it's pretty! It's a heart necklace that Sabrina buy, it's diamond. And I buy a necklace too and it's a heart too, and we start laughing. Her heart necklace that I give her is fake diamond, and mine is real. We start laughing when we have the same birthday present!

Chris said happy birthday Ashley. He come in my room, have a tray—chocolate pancakes! I like, woah! I sit on my bed. Sabrina said to Chris, you have more of the pancakes? Chris said, yes, they're in the kitchen. He said, why you asking? She said I am hungry too, is it okay if I have some? Chris said yes. I said, you know Sabrina's birthday too? Sabrina, she is seventeen. I am eighteen. Chris said, happy birthday Sabrina, you too Ashley. Chris start laughing. Chris said, you didn't tell me you had the same birthday! Chris said, wow!

I said, Chris you know Sabrina is a witch?. Chris said, Sabrina you a witch?

Sabrina said yes, like Ashley.

And he said, wow! Two witches! Awesome! And I am dating one—awesome! I start blushing.

I said, duh!

Chris said, thank you tell me Ashley. I start eating my pancakes. I said, umm umm good!

I like, this is an awesome breakfast Chris. Sabrina got her pancakes and she start eating too.

Chris said, Ashley I have a birthday present for you. It's in a box. I open this box. It's a wolf ring—a girl next to a wolf. I said, thank you Chris, it's a home-made ring! I love it!

I said, I full. I eat like two pancakes—I full!

Chris put his ring on my good hand. Sabrina said, I'll clean this up. You guys talk. Chris said okay, and I said okay. Sabrina moved her hand and the dishes went up in the air. The dishes follow her. Chris start laughing. I said, what?

He said, you have chocolate around your lips. I said, oh! I always do that with chocolate. Chris start kiss me to get chocolate off. I kiss him back, he gets chocolate on his face. I use my good hand, I close the door by magic. We are making out. We hear door knock. I said, hold it second.

Uncle Jeff said, it's me, uncle Jeff. I pushed Chris off me. I said, come in.

Uncle Jeff said, I have a present for you. I said, is it okay if I open it right now?

I open it, it was the word game Scrabble. I said, thank you.

It is three hours later. We play that game, Scrabble. We using Halloween words. I put BAT, and Sabrina put WITCHES, and Chris put WEREWOLVES, and Uncle Jeff put BLOOD. Aunt Autumn put VAMPIRE. She wink at me! I put GHOSTS, Sabrina put BLACKCATS. Chris put FULLMOON. Uncle Jeff put MIDNIGHT, Aunt Autumn put SPELLS.

I win the game. I get 104 points! After me comes Sabrina with 103, then Chris 102, and Uncle Jeff 101, and Aunt Autumn have only 100.

I said, good game!

Phone ring—it was my mom, Daisy! I was talking her like half an hour. I tell my mom call me back tomorrow. My mom said Okay, happy birthday!

I said, Bye Mom.

The phone ring again. It is Kasey Black. Kasey said Happy Birthday Ashley. I said, Hi Kasey!

Kasey said, you want talk Quinn, my sister?

I said, yes.

Quinn said Hi Ashley, happy birthday!

I said, hi Quinn.

Quinn said, what you get your birthday?

I said, Sabrina get me heart necklace, and Chris get me a ring, home made ring, it's a wolf on it and a girl next to the wolf. And Uncle Jeff gave me a game, Scrabble.

Autumn said, you hold it a second? She was talking to Chris. And Quinn said, what's that in background? I said it's Aunt Autumn and Chris. And Quinn said Oh!

Quinn said, someone want to talk to you.

A deep voice said Hello?

I said, Taylor?

I said hi.

Taylor said, happy birthday Ashley.

Chris said, that is Taylor you are talking to?

And Chris said, show off!

Taylor said, I hear that Chris! I not a showoff!

I say, okay boys, it's my birthday! Don't fight please! If you want to fight go outside in the snow.

I said, I want to talk to Kasey again Taylor.

Taylor said, fine, she don't want to talk to me. Here you go Kasey.

Kasey said, what?

I said, you want to come over?

Kasey said yes, I am coming over. Okay if we can bring Taylor over?

I said yes he can come over. He need to stay away from Chris. I don't want him turn into werewolf!

It is four thirty now. I said Sa-brinaaaa! Let's have a party!

And Sabrina said Yes! And Chris said Yes!

Sabrina get the house ready with Halloween stuff with magic! She put fake bats up on the ceiling, she put pumpkins outside, she put black and orange crepe paper around the house with magic! And food was on the table—chips, dip in the bowl, and blood shake.

The blood shake was made with blueberry, raspberry, and strawberry ice cream, vanilla and milk and whipped cream. There was chocolate pretzels too. And root beer floats, and Halloween candy for the little kids.

I am getting ready my party. I dressing up a vampire! And Sabrina is being a witch! And Chris get dressed as movie star! Sun glasses, nice leather jacket, very sexy pants. They are black like his jacket.

I wear black dress and black wig, and red cape. I have make-up. My face was all white and a little blood come down my mouth and I have fangs.

Uncle Jeff wore vampire teeth! And Aunt Autumn is dressed like vampire too!

I hear my door, someone knocking. I said, I coming!

It was Kasey knocking on the door. And Quinn was behind her. I said, Hi guys! I open the door. Kasey said, nice outfit! I said, thank you!

Quinn said wow! Your house is very big! It is beautiful!

I said thank you, it's my Uncle and Aunt's house. I think it is beautiful too.

Taylor is behind Quinn. Taylor, Quinn, and Kasey are all dressed like vampires!

I said nice outfit, all you guys!

Taylor said, What the heck you wearing?

I said, What? I like vampires too—I think vampires are awesome! You have a problem with that Dude?

Taylor said No!—the rude way.

I said, Fine! We're dropping this!

Chris come in, he said, My girlfriend is sexy! She is a vampire! You have problem with that?

I said, thank you Chris!

I said, we going to watch Halloween movie. Chris, Sabrina and I all go get food and blood shake and go sit on one couch. Taylor, Quinn, and Kasey sit on another couch. Uncle Jeff and Aunt Autumn sit on chairs. We all watch the movie—it is Twilight!

I said, I am team Jacob!

And Kasey said, I like Edward!

Quinn said, I like Emmett!

Chris said, I like Bella!

Sabrina said, I like Jacob!

Taylor said, I like Ashley!

I start blushing !

I like, like, Taylor!

And Chris said, you like my girlfriend? You idiot!

Chris is mad! And Taylor is laughing.

**Chapter Seven—"Thinking"**

I was thinking what Taylor said!

I said, Chris, you need to calm down. I don't want you turn into werewolf! I whisper it in his ear.

I said, you know I love you, not Taylor.

He starts blushing.

Chris said, I love you too. He whisper in my ear, I was joking about I like Bella. I like you.

Chris put his arms around me.

Taylor thinking, why he always put his arm around her? He a little bit jealous.

Taylor thinking, I think she likes me too.

Kasey thinking, why are those two idiots fighting over Ashley? I don't have guys fighting over me! I jealous! They are like brothers to me, but I like other guys in school. Spike Gray, I like him. He has blue eyes and spike hair, black hair, he is goth, and he plays music, keyboard! He is sexy….Spike Gray….he is sexy. He has big muscles, a six pack. He has a tight shirt on, and you can see his muscles.

Chris thinking, I like Ashley, she is fine! I like her hair, her blue eyes, her goth look. I thinking I really hate that Taylor say out loud that he like Ashley! I thinking, someday I'll marry Ashley.

Quinn thinking, Cory Hersey is football player. Dirty blond hair, six pack muscles, tall, 6'5"! Green eyes, blue and black motorcycle. Nice butt.

Me, I, Ashley, am thinking about two guys are fighting over me! I thinking about Chris, I like his body. I love his light brown hair. I love his chocolate eyes. I melt! I like his tattoo on his shoulder. It is a half moon, very small. It is the size of my palm.

Sabrina thinking I love Jacob! Taylor Lautner plays Jacob in Twilight and he's gorgeous! I love his arm muscles and the wig—he looks sexy!

Uncle Jeff thinking Ashley doesn't know we are vampires and Taylor Black too, his whole family. I'll tell her later or tomorrow. I thinking my sexy wife Autumn, we tried to have kids, but we can't have kids. Autumn and I are too old. Ashley is like our daughter to us.

Aunt Autumn thinking, I wish we could tell Ashley we vampires. I won't tell her yet, my husband Jeff tell her later. She won't freak out, she tell Taylor and Chris she like vampires.

Everybody stopped thinking when the door bell ring. It's the little kids. I went and opened the door. Chris said, Ashley I want to come with you and open the door. I said no, you can watch the movie, I'll open the door. Chris said, Yes M'am!

I opened the door. It is five kids say Trick or Treat!

I like, ohhh you so cute, all of you! I was on my knees because I have cp and I can't stand up. The little boy was a ghost, and the little girl was a priness. Another little girl was a witch. Another boy as a vampire, and another little girl was an angel. I passed them candy and the kids said thank you and ran away. I said you're welcome and went back to the movie halfway, I hear the door again! This little boy said Trick or treat! I said, oooh you're so cute! He was a little cowboy and his little baby sister was a cat. The mother had a baby. I said, ooh it's cute! I passed the candy to the little boy, the little boy said, Thank you!

I went back to watch the movie. I said, what's happen in the movie Chris? Chris said, what? He didn't hear me. I take his sun glasses off. He was sleeping! Taylor said, Bella likes Edward, but she likes Jacob as a friend too. The bad vampire James want to kill Bella, and Bella and Edward kiss in Bella's room. That's it for what you missed.

I said, thank you Taylor. He smiled at me. His eyes are pretty, like rainbows. I melted. I was thinking, good thing Chris is not awake.

I said, you do like me Taylor? I did have a crush on you.

He smiled. Taylor said, I have a crush on you still.

I start blushing. I thinking I still like Taylor, but I like Chris a lot more. I said, Chris! Wake up! I stop thinking. I want to wake Chris up. Taylor said, Ashley you like me that way still?

I said, no, I like Chris that way.

Taylor thinking, Ashley is sexy tonight. I don't want Ashley turn vampire at all. I wish Ashley is my girl friend, I want to make out with her all the time. I wish I could protect her all the time. I wish I could make love with her later.

I thinking about I love Chris a lot. He always protects me. I love Chris do that. He is a werewolf. I can't wait to make love with Chris.

I stopped thinking. I said out loud, I see someone. Chris wake up and said What? What happened? What you see?

I said, a guy. I see in my mind it's dark, I can't see him that much.

Chris said, your psychic powers! You see in your mind!

I said, yup!

And Taylor said, you're a psychic?

I say, I can't see werewolves. I can see everybody else, and vampires, and half vampires too, and witches. The bad kind of witches.

And Uncle Jeff said, oh you are part witch Ashley!

I said, you're very quick! I didn't tell you I'm a part witch!

Taylor say like, what? What? What? You are a witch?

He thinking, Oh my God! I have a crush on a part witch! I am half vampire. I want marry Ashley later. Our kids will be part vampire, part witch!

The movie is over now. I said, what you guys want to do now?

Chris said, you want to play Uno now guys?

We say Yup! We going to play UNO.

Chris deal the cards out. And I put blue card down. It is 2 on the card. Chris draw 2.

Chris thinking I want to be alone with Ashley. I wish I could be alone with her. I wish I could make love with her right now. Chris was thinking, Ashley was passing out candy to little kids two hours ago. He thinking, Ashley wants to have kids later.

Taylor thinking about Ashley, she is good with kids. She would be good mom later. I'll tell Ashley I love her, later.

Kasey thinking, I will tell Ashley I am a vampire and mermaid. She thinking, I'll tell Ashley I like this guy Mike in school. She is a love genius, she will help me get him go out with me.

Quinn thinking, I will tell Ashley I am a vampire later. I am thinking Taylor will tell his true feelings for Ashley later. I thinking Ashley will help me ask Cory out.

Uncle Jeff thinking, wow! Two guys like my niece! I thinking, I will tell Ashley I am a vampire later.

Aunt Autumn thinking, I wish Ashley will have kids later. I'll tell her I'm a vampire later.

**Chapter Eight: "Dreams"**

I tell all the Blacks I'm tired and want to go to bed. All the Blacks said, okay we'll leave now. Thank you Ashley for the party! Kasey said Chris, you staying one more night here?

Chris said yes. Tell your mother and father I am staying here one more night. Mr. and Mrs. Seer, is it okay I stay one more night? They said yes.

Kasey said, bye Ashley! Quinn said bye Ashley, and Taylor give Chris a dirty look, and Chris give him a dirty look. Taylor said, bye Ashley, see you later. Have good dreams! Chris growl at him.

I said, bye guys! Sabrina said goodbye to them too. Sabrina said, oh I am tired! I am going to bed now, I'll see you guys later, tomorrow. I said, goodnight Sabrina, thank you helping me with our party. I told her I love her like a sister. Sabrina said, I love you like an older sister too. We said goodnight to each other at the same time, we were laughing.

I said, good night Uncle Jeff and Aunt Autumn, I'm going in my room now. I crawl in my room and Chris follow me. Aunt Autumn winked an eye at Chris. She knows we won't have sex in my room. Chris wink back at her.

I told Chris to stay out the hallway while I change. I used my good hand and made magic. I put my pajamas on. I said Chris, I am ready. I use my magic, my good hand, and make a bed for him in my room. He take his shirt off and his pants, not his boxers, those his pajamas. I blush again.

I kiss him good night. Chris said, I love you, I said I love you too.

I was in my bed, I fall asleep very quick.

I had a dream I was in the woods. Uncle Jeff and Aunt Autumn said, come on Ashley, we need show you something in the woods.

Uncle Jeff said watch. I said, What?

He moved up on the tree very fast. He get down on the ground very fast, He bent over to see this bear eating berries, he growled at the bear, he run and grab the bear and he bite the bear's neck. And the bear growled like a cry.

And Aunt Autumn said, watch me Ashley. She move a rock with her mind up in the air.

I say, HUHHH?

Someone said, Ashley, don't look. A deep voice said, don't look. I feel cold arms around me. I said, Chris? The deep voice said, Nope, it's not Chris, it's Taylor Black!

I turned around, he was not there! I said, Taaaayloor, where are you?

He said, right here, I turned around again. I see him this time.

He take his shirt off, the sun shine on his chest, on him, he has gold stone on his chest.

I said, woah!

I said, your body is so beautiful!

He said, I'm not beautiful. I'm a monster. I'm a half vampire.

I said, you're beautiful, I don't care you're half vampire!

I wake up. Chris hear me wake up. I said, I had a dream. He said, you want me to sleep in the same bed? You be okay?

I am okay, but I want you sleep in my bed. Chris get up and go in my bed. I put my head on his chest and fall asleep again.

I had another dream. I was in the sea. Kasey said, come on Ashley. She swim so fast I can't swim that fast as her, like her. I went in the water, I started swimming but I started to drown. I said, help me Kasey, help!

Chris said, you okay Ashley? I am still asleep so I can't talk to him but I could hear him. Kasey saved me from drowning in my dream. I say Oh! It's Quinn! It was Quinn, Kasey's twin sister saving me! Quinn have a tail like a fish, a mermaid tail. And Kasey was there too. She said, Quinn! I have a fish! Kasey bit the fish. And Quinn said to me, we are vampire mermaids!

I said, HUHHH!

And I said, watch out Kasey! A big boat coming. Quinn said, bye Ashley, and Kasey said bye Ashley and thank you. I wake up.

It is the next morning. I said, Chris I had weird dreams!

He said, what about?

I said, The first dream was about Uncle Jeff and Aunt Autumn, and Taylor moving very quick, but Aunt Autumn threw a rock up in the air with her mind! And Taylor, he was so fast I didn't see him. His cold hands touched my hands, and he showed me his chest with the sun bright on his chest with gold stones.

And Chris was like, WHAT? He touched you in your dream with cold hands? And he took his shirt off? Chris's face was jealous.

Chris! I said, I love you, not Taylor!

Chris said, sorry, I can't help it. I can't believe you had a dream about Taylor, no shirt on, not me?

I said, I always had a dream about you.

Chris said, okay, sorry I get jealous.

I said, Chris will you help me understand my dream?

Chris said, it's about vampires.

I said, the Blacks are vampires Chris, and my uncle and Aunt Autumn too?

Chris said, yes they are vampires. Taylor has ADHD, he get more hyper than most vampires. That why you didn't see him in your dream that much.

I said, my uncle and Aunt Autumn are vampires? AWESOME!

I said, why didn't you tell me Chris about the Blacks are vampires?

He said, the kids are half vampires, Taylor is half vampire, Leslie is half vampire too. Nick is the younger brother, he is half vampire too.

I said, okay all the kids are half vampire, right? Not the adults. The adults are whole vampires?

Chris said, yes. But Buttercup Black the mother wanted to stay human to have children. After they were born she turned vampire.

I said, OHHHH!

I said, Kasey and Quinn are mermaids, and vampires too- vampire mermaids?

Chris said, yes.

Chris said, Ashley, I need to go home right now. I'll come back later, okay? He kissed me goodbye. I said,

I love you—bye!

Chris got his cell phone out and called home. It was Kasey answered. He said, I'm coming home Kasey. Ashley know the truth about your family. Kasey said, bye, I'll see you in few minutes.

**Chapter Nine—The truth**

Chris went home and said, Family meeting right now please!

All the Blacks are coming down the stairs. They sit down on the two big couches. Chris counts everybody. It's eleven people, counting him.

Chris start talking. Chris said, Ashley knows you are vampires and half vampires.

Taylor said, WHAAAA? She knows we are vampires?

Chris said, yes Idiot! You said "Good dreams" and you did it. She had a dream about Taylor and Quinn and Kasey are vampires. She asked me what her dream mean, and I tell her that it's true, you guys are vampires.

Taylor said, I didn't say it that way! You tell her our family are vampires!

Chris said, I'm sorry, I can't lie to her. I love her!

Taylor said, you mutt! You love her? I love her too! You said, I like Bella, not her, I said I like Ashley! You didn't say that, I did!

Chris said, I do love her. I am trying to be like everybody else. You know I love her, bloodsucker. If you love her, why don't you tell her your're a vampire in the first place?

Mrs. Black said, okay boys, stop fighting! I ground both of you boys!

Chris said, yes M'am. Taylor said, We're bringing this outside!

Mrs. Black said, Taylor Timothy Black! Stop fighting your brother! He is not a mutt, he is your brother!

Taylor said, he is a mutt, I don't care if he is my brother, he is not my brother, my brothers are on the couch!

Mrs. Black said, Taylor Timothy Black, go in your room, stay there!

Taylor said, no, I'm not going in my room—I'm not like five!

Mr. Black said, don't disrespect your mother! Go to your room and stay there! I'm not treating you like five. I'm treating you like young man.

Taylor said, Sorry Mom. Sorry I didn't respect you. I'll go in my room. Taylor made a dirty face at Chris.

We hear the door close with a bang.

Mr. Black said, Sorry Chris, go ahead.

Chris said, Ashley knows Kasey and Quinn are mermaid vampires too. Ashley likes vampires and werewolves. She reads the Twilight books on tape. She knows about vampires and werewolves.

Mrs. Black said, she likes vampires?

Chris said, yes.

Chris said, she won't tell anybody. I will tell her not to tell anybody.

Mrs. Black said, You can bring Ashley over here.

Chris said, I can? Sweet!

Chris said, Ashley's smell will not hurt your throats.

Kasey said, yes, he's right, I went in her house and her smell is not sweet like blood.

Mrs. Black said, I want to meet her. And Mr. Black said, I want to meet her too. I will bring her here in a few weeks.

Each of the kids said, I want to meet her too!

Robin Black, who was eight, said, You want to marry her Chris?

Chris said, Maybe…..not yet, kid! When I am twenty years old maybe.

Robin said, Please Chris? I want to have another older sister!

Not right now, kid, I'll tell you first when I want to marry her, okay?

Robin said, okay…..

Nick Black, eleven, said, Eeeewwww! I'm thirsty, I'm gonna get a cup of blood! And a steak cookie! I don't wanna hear about gross stuff!

Chris said, yes you will in a few years! Go ahead and get your cup of blood and your steak cookie too and come back out here. I have more to say. I'm not going to gross you out!

Nick said, fine…I'll come back out. Don't gross me out about love stuff.

Nick is back, on the floor with his cup of blood and is eating his cookie.

Chris said, your hormones will kick in later Nick! If you want to talk about girls later, you can ask me.

Ewwwwww! Said Nick, don't talk about girls! He take one more bite of his steak cookie.

Tim Black, the father, said, Your older brother is right.

Nick said, I'll talk about that later, when I'm thirty!

Spike, who is thirteen, said, Yup, Chris is right! My hormones started kicking in a few weeks ago!

Nick said, ewwwww okay, I don't want to hear that! I'm going to my room. I'll bring my cup of blood and my cookie with me!

He went in his room.

Chris said to Spike, you did have your hormones kick in? You like a girl at your school?

Spike said, yes! I like ALL the girls at school!

The father said, you didn't tell me about this! Your hormones kick in?

Spike said, I talked to Taylor about this.

You can tell me, his dad said.

Robin said, ewwwww! I don't want to hear about boy troubles!

Okay boys, stop talking about hormones please! said their mom, Buttercup Black.

All the boys said, Okay Mom, we'll stop talking about hormones.

Chris said, I am leaving now. I am going back to Ashley's house.

Mr. Black said, you staying over another night at Ashley's house?

Chris said, yup, I am. I want to stay away from Taylor.

Mr. Black said, you are best friends, you guys grow up at the same time, so why don't you guys get along?

We love the same girl at the same time, Chris answered.

Mrs. Black said, Will you please get along? You're brothers! Before Ashley come, you're best friends!

Chris said, I do have friends, I have Kasey, Quinn and Ashley and Robin. Also Spike and Nick. I'll try be big guy, not a little guy like Taylor is. I'll be a better man.

Mr. Black said, Don't have sex with Ashley. If you do, use a condom.

Robin said, what condom is?

Mrs. Black said, I'll tell you later about it when you're ready to have sex.

Robin said, what sex is?

The father answered Robin's question. When you're ready to have sex, you make love, around seventeen or older.

Robin said, okay, I'll wait until I am older.

Spike said, I'll wait until I am older too.

Chris said, yes I'll use a condom, Ashley has some in her room.

The mother said, Robin, will you go in your room please? And Spike, go in your room too?

We hear Spike and Nick's door close.

Taylor come downstairs, get a cup of blood and a cookie too. Mr. Black said, If vampires don't have the right condoms, they will break very easy.

Chris said, ohhh! Werewolves condoms won't break?

Mr. Black said, I don't know, I'm not a werewolf!

Taylor said, what you guys talking about?

Their father said, Son we are talking about condoms.

Taylor said to Chris, You are having sex with Ashley? Don't have sex with her, I'll kill you, dog! Don't put your dirty hands on her!

Chris said, I will have sex with her when we are ready to have sex. Your have a problem with that, Bloodsucker?

Chris said, bye!

Chris called Asley's home phone. Ashley answered it.

Chris is walking to his car using his cell phone.

Now this is Ashley.

I said hello in a high voice.

Chris said, hi Baby!

I said, Hi idiot!

He said, Will you stop calling me idiot please?

I said, Oops, sorry Chris! You are coming back here?

Chris said, yes I coming back to your house.

I said, You have a fight with Taylor?

Chris said, yes—how you know that? Oh yeah—you're a psychic witch, you can see me in your mind.

I start laughing. Your family want me to come over to meet me? I asked.

Chris said, yeah, in a few weeks.

I said, I am alone, no one's at home, Sabrina is shopping with my uncle and Aunt Autumn. I said, we can make out, your favorite thing to do!

Chris said, I am coming there now!

**Chapter Ten—Making Out**

Chris went in his car. Chris said, I'll be there in twenty minutes.

I said, okay!

I said, I love you Chris, I'll see you in twenty minutes. Chris said, see you in twenty minutes, love you too.

I am getting ready to put the games away, me and Sabrina played games today. The phone ring.

A deep voice said hello. It was Taylor!

I said, hi. I said, What you want?

He said, I want YOU!

I said, I am taken—sorry bud.

He said, Please, please, I want to go out with you!

I said, You need to stop begging like a two year old.

He said, fine. I can wait for you.

I said, you're going to have to wait a long time, dude.

I said, I need to go, Taylor. Chris is coming over.

Taylor said, Don't let him touch you.

I said, It's not your business about what me and Chris are doing with each other.

I said, Good-bye!

I see Chris in the doorway. My hand said come-in, I was still on the phone. Taylor said good-bye. I hung up the phone.

Chris said, Who are you yelling to on the phone?

I said, I was yelling at Taylor on the phone.

I said, Chris, can you help me get up please?

He said, Yes I'll help you. He swooped my legs up, I put my arms around his neck, we kissed, we went in my room, he put me down, we making out.

I said, Chris, you want to go in the hot tub?

He said, Yup.

I tell him, you need to get your bathing suit on. He said, I have my bathing suit in my car, I'll get it.

I said, Okay, I'll change too.

He went to go get his bathing suit out of the car. He come back in, go into the bathroom, put his bathing suit on. I used magic and put my bathing suit on. My bathing suit is blue, and green, with flowers on it. My bathing suit is a bikini. He come out the bathroom. His bathing suit is blue. He says WOW! He had his mouth open. He never see me half naked before.

He said, You sexy.

I said, You look good with your bathing suit on.

Chris said, what you going to do with your cast?

I said, You remember I am a witch? I can put a spell on it, it won't get wet.

I put a spell on it . We went down stairs where the hot tub was. He put me in the hot tub. The size of the hot tub is big. He come in the hot tub too. We start to make out.

I said, Where you get your tattoo?

He said, I went Bangor.

I said, I want one!

Chris said, Where you want to put it?

I said, I want to put it on my back, low on my back, I want a butterfly.

He said, okay. Maybe we can do that your next birthday.

I said, Okay!

We start making out.

I said, Chris, I can't swim that well.

He said, I'm a good swimmer, I can help you. I promise you won't drown.

I said, In case we go in the pool. That why I was worried about drowning.

He said, I'll make you safe.

I said, You remember I had a dream last night?

Chris said, Yes I remember you had a dream last night.

He said, Why you tell me just now?

I said, I didn't tell you about my second dream. I was drowning and Quinn saved me!

Chris said, No, I heard you, you had trouble breathing, I saved you. I put air in your lungs, CPR.

I said, You did?

I said, Thank you save me!

He said, No problem, it's my job. Boyfriend job.

I said, Why your sister want us get married?

He said, Robin is eight, she still young, half vampire.

I said, Oh! She is eight? That is a cute age!

I said, You need to bring Robin over here. I am good with kids.

Chris said, I will bring Robin, maybe tomorrow? I said, okay.

Chris said, How many kids do you want?

Seven, I said.

Chris said, Seven? Oh my God! You a crazy woman!

He was staring at me a lot. I was like, Chris? Hello, hello? You there?

Chris said, You want seven? Geesh! I be busy guy here!

I said, You'll be okay!

Chris said, I don't want to have kids right now. I want to wait like ten years to be a parent.

I said, okay!

I turn around to face him. I sit sideways on his lap, one arm around his neck, playing with his hair. And he put his arm around my waist. We start making out again.

He said, You're beautiful.

My face was red.

I said, you're handsome too.

Chris blushed.

Chris said, you'll marry me later Ashley? He start kissing my neck and tickling me.

I like, Stop it!

I said, Yes I will marry you later. I promise.

Chris said, Yes!

I start kissing his neck and tickling him. He say, Stop it!

I like, Okay…!

He said, You're like my sister Robin, she say Okay!

You think I am eight? I think you are eight, I said. I am more mature than you are! I am a woman, you are a man. Women are more mature than men!

Chris said, I think not! I am a man, I am a werewolf man! I am more mature than you. I'll still be growing when I'm twenty!

Chris said, you are more mature than I am, but I am more mature than you are too. I know you are part right, and I am part right.

Chris said, what your mom doing—Daisy? And your dogs, Dexter and Hunter?

I said, They're fine. My mom miss me, down Florida. And my sister and my dogs miss me too. My brother is married and I am an aunt. My bother has two kids. My nephew's name is Matt, my niece's name is Jenny, and his wife's name is Michele.

Chris asked me, What your brother's age?

I said, twenty-two. He is four years older than I am.

I said, Chris, I want to get dressed now. It's getting hot in here.

Chris said, okay.

He swooped my legs up. He bring me back up upstairs. He put me in my room, and went in the bathroom and changed. I change too. I used magic.

I crawl back out to the living room. Chris like, Ashley? He trying to find me.

I said, right here!

I said, Chris will you sit right here on the couch with me? I push him down on the couch, and I am kissing him.

We are making out.

I said, When are you going to propose to me the right way—later?

Chris said, Yes I will do it the right way—one knee, the roses and a diamond ring.

I like, yup! That is the right way!

I said, Chris, our kids will be half werewolf.

Chris said, Yes, our kids will be part werewolf.

Chris said, Our kids will be part witch too.

I said, yup!

We were making out again. And we hear someone knocking at the door.

I said, Stay!

Chris said, Yes M'am!

It is the guy who brings boxes to the house from the mail. It is a small box from my mom. It is my last birthday present maybe. I open it with magic!

It is a movie card to go to the movies free!

I said, Yes! I love movies!

And Chris like, What?

I crawl over the couch and show him the card.

Chris said, You want to go see a movie tonight?

I said, Yes! It will be another date.

Chris said, I want to see this movie. It's about this guy who is in a wheelchair like you. It is a movie called Avatar.

And Chris said, And you want to go out to supper?

I said, Yes!

We hear a noise, a car. I said, it's Sabrina, and my uncle, my vampire uncle, and my vampire aunt.

Chris said, You tell them you know they're vampires?

I said, No, they don't know yet.

We hear steps. Sabrina uses her magic to open the door.

She said, Ashhh-ley! Will you stop making out with your boyfriend?

I said, I can't help it! He is good-looking!

Chris said, She started it!

I said, Sure Chris!

Sabrina said, Your uncle and your aunt are coming up the steps in a second!

Uncle Jeff said, Ashhh-ley!

I said, Right here, Uncle Jeff. Uncle Jess, I need to talk to you, and Aunt Autumn.

Uncle Jeff said, Yes kid, what's up?

I tell Sabrina go to her room. I said, Go in your room please? It's a family thing.

Sabrina said, Yes Ma'm!

Aunt Autumn said, What's up, kid?

Chris said, Ashley, may I talk to your aunt and uncle before you start talking to them?

I said, Sure bud!

Chris said, Mr. and Mrs. Seer, will you come in your room please?

They're like, Sure kid!

They are in the room now. I can't hear them.

Chris said, Ashley knows you guys are vampires.

Mr. Seer said, Oh crap!

Aunt Autumn said, I knew this would happen!

Mr. Seer said, We can't lie to her any more, we have to tell the truth. We need to go back out there and talk.

Chris said, Hold a second! Ashley had a dream about you guys are vampires and I helped her understand her dream by telling her the truth.

Mr. Seer said, You told her the truth about the dream? You stupid mutt!

Mrs. Seer said, Mr. Seer, don't yell at Chris, he's just telling the truth! He loves our niece.

Chris said, thank you Mrs. Seer.

We're going back into the living room. Chris said, Sorry honey. Go ahead.

And Mr. Seer gave him a dirty look.

Aunt Autumn said, Go ahead sweetie.

I said, I had a dream last night you are vampires. You show me your tricks.

Aunt Autumn said, Yes, we're vampires sweetie.

And Uncle Jeff said, Yes, we're vampires.

I said, You guys lie to my face two months? Why didn't you tell me the truth? I'm not happy with your guys not telling the truth! Chris tell me the truth about him. He didn't lie to my face!

I went in my room and shut the door. I cried. I put music up loud.

Chris knocked on the door. I said, What you want? I was crying still.

Chris said, It's me, your boyfriend? Can I come in?

I said, Yeah, you can come in.

I was laying on my bed and crying.

He said, I know you're mad with them, but you can't be mad with them a long time, you still love them. I understand why you want to be mad with them.

I turned my head to look at him. I have tears.

He touched my face and moved my tears.

You don't need to cry, he said. You have me. I love you. Your aunt loves you and your uncle loves you. They trying to protect you by lying to you.

I said, Yeah but….not really! They need to tell me the truth! I know they trying to protect me, but I have my own werewolf boyfriend—it's his job to protect me!

Chris said, Yeah but….not really! I'm not here all the time. I have my own family to take care of. In school it's my job to protect you. I have a baby sister who needs me at home.

I said, Robin needs you?

Chris said, Yes.

Chris said, It's almost six. You want to go out have supper and go see a movie? That will make you feel better. And this will make you feel better!

We're making out. He lay on my bed. He kissed my neck and my arms and he tickled me, and I like, Stop it!

Chris like, Okay we need to get ready.

I said, Okay fine. I kissed him and said bye!

He said, bye Mrs. Seer, Ashley is okay now.

He drive off.

**Chapter Eleven—Date**

Chris come back his house.

Someone said, Hi Chris, how you doing?

It was Robin.

Chris said, I'm going out on a date!

All the Blacks said, You have a date with your girlfriend?

Chris said, yes.

Robin said, Okay if I come with you? Can I come with you on your date please, please, please?

Chris said, No, you can't come! It's what teens do, not what little kids do. Little kids can't go on a date yet. You need to wait a few years bud.

Robin said, okay….

Robin said, I love you Chris.

Chris said, I love you too. You're my baby sister.

Nick said, Don't say I love you! It's gross!

Robin said, I love you Nick, I love you, I love you, I love you!

Nick said, You stop doing it? You driving me insane! I do love you, but you're grossing me out!

Chris said, I love you Nick! I love you, I love you, I love you!

Nick said ewwwwwwwww, eeeewwwwwwwwww, eeewww!

Chris said, Sorry bud, sorry I'm grossing you out. It's a little bit funny.

The mother come in and say, Okay, stop pick on your little brother!

Robin said, I'm sorry Nick, I was playing with you.

Chris said, I'm sorry Nick, I was playing with you too.

Spike come in the room and said, I love you Nick, I love you I love you, I love you!

Nick said, Stop it! Stop saying I love you, I love you, I love you. It's a little bit gross!

Spike said, I have a date too, tonight. I'm going to see a movie—Avatar!

Chris said, I'm going to have a date too, I'm going to see Avatar too. Maybe I'll see you too and watch you make out with your date!

Spike said, my date is in a wheel chair too! I'll watch you go make out! My date's name is Rachael Blue. She has CP, like your girlfriend, Chris.

Chris said, awesome! If it's a scary part, you need to put your arms around her.

Nick said, eeeeewwwww! I'm going in my room!

Spike said, I'm not going to make out with her. It's our first date. I'm not like you, you make out on your first date!

Chris like, shhhhh! That not true….! Shhhhh!

Spike said, Okay, I'll be quiet. You are my best friend, you know that.

Robin said, What's that? Making out? What's that?

Chris said, I'll tell you when you're thirteen.

And Spike said, I will tell you first. I'll race you to the bathroom! Who will win? Get ready for our dates!

Chris said, Ready, set, go!

Chris said, Hah! I beat you to the bathroom—hah! I need to take a shower first, you'll be next.

Chris said to Robin, You need to go to the bathroom before I go into the shower?

Robin said, Yes, I need go the bathroom.

She closed the door.

Chris went in his room, get his clothes out, get ready bring them in the bathroom. Get his tie. His room is out in the hallway.

Robin said, Here you go. I'll help your hair when you get done taking your shower.

Chris said, Sure kid. You can fix my hair when I am done taking my shower.

Chris closed the door and locked it. He took a shower and come out five minutes later, he shaved his face, he put his clothes on.

He said, Robin, I need help now with my hair!

She come running up the stairs.

She said, Yes Sir?

She fixed his hair. Chris said, Thank you, Robin!

He kissed Robin on her head. He said, I love you kid.

He went in his car, get Ashley. He had flowers—Robin put flowers in his car.

Aunt Autumn hear a knock on the door.

She said, Come in Chris.

Chris said, She is ready to go?

Aunt Autumn said, She is ready to go.

Sabrina said, She is ready.

I wheel out into the kitchen. I say, I am ready to go!

Chris open his mouth wide. He said Woah!

I said, Aunt Autumn, I'm sorry how I was acting a few hours ago.

Aunt Autumn said, That's okay. I was your age twenty years ago, I understand.

I tell Aunt Autumn I am coming back eleven o'clock.

Aunt Autumn said, Eleven o'clock, that is your curfew.

I said, I know it is.

Aunt Autumn said, Have a good time.

Chris said, Thank you, and I said , Thank you. I'm ready to go Chris, I'm very hungry!

I said, Chris, will you help me get my wheelchair in the back of your car please?

Chris said, Sure Ashley. He pushed me in my wheelchair to his car. I stand up, hold the door holder and turned my body on the car seat. And I put my seat belt on.

Chris said, You close your eyes, Ashley?

I said, Okay! I closed my eyes.

He put flowers—daisy flowers—in my hands.

Chris said, Open your eyes now.

I said, Wow!

I said, Thank you!

He put his seat belt on.

I said, I love you Chris.

Chris said, I love you too.

Chris said, My little brother has a date too. His date has cerebral palsy, she is like you.

I said, Cool!

I said, What's his name Chris?

Chris said, his name is Spike, he is thirteen.

I said, Cool, he is thirteen! My sister Roselea is thirteen too.

Chris said, Cool!

I said, Where are we going?

Chris said, we are going to Seer's Restaurant.

I said, That's my job, I work there!

Chris said, What do you do?

I said, I wash the tables and put plates on tables. I didn't want to tell you I work there.

Chris said, Why you didn't want to tell me you work there?

I said, Taylor works there too, so I didn't want to tell you.

Chris growled. He said, He works there? In his angry voice. And his eyes turned black.

And he started shaking his hands.

I said, Chris honey, Calm down! I don't want you to turn into a wolf! You have your nice clothes on!

Chris said, I can't calm down!

I said, Yes you can! I've seen you control your anger!

He said, I'll try to calm down.

I kissed him. He calmed down.

Chris parked at the restaurant.

He said, Why you always do that to me? I get mad, you calm me down.

I said, I need you calm down, I don't want your nice clothes ripped.

Chris said, Okay.

Chris said, You want to go in or you want to wait two minutes?

I said, I want to wait two minutes.

I said, Why you always get jealous?

Chris said, I can't help it, it's a werewolf thing.

I said, It's not a werewolf thing, it's a Chris thing!

Chris said, It's not! It's a werewolf thing!

I said, it is not a werewolf thing, it is a Chris thing. I tell you before, I don't want to keep saying it over and over!

I said, You're crazy man! Geesh!

Chris said, Okay, I'll shut up now.

I said, Good! I'm ready go in now.

Chris said, Fine! You're the boss!

Chris said, I'll get your wheelchair out now.

I said, Thank you Chris.

Chris said, Here go, your wheelchair is ready.

I stood up, hold the door holder and turn my body on the wheelchair seat.

I say wow! The lights on the restaurant were like Christmas lights up! The restaurant had a ramp for me.

I see my work friend Brittany Harris.

I said, Hi Brittany. She was the person who showed people their seats and table.

Brittany said, Who's this guy? She had blond hair and blue eyes. She looked happy. She is thin.

I said, This my boyfriend Chris.

Chris said, Hi Brittany. He put his hand out to shake her hand.

I said, I know Brittany from work Chris.

A deep voice said, Here are your menus. It was Taylor.

I like, Go, go go I I talk in a whisper to Taylor.

I said, Chris, I need to tell you something! Don't growl, don't turn into werewolf! I'll sit right there with you.

Chris said, WHY? You're acting weird, Ashley!

I said, Taylor is working right here right now. That's why I tell you don't growl, don't turn into werewolf please!

Chris said, I'm not going to growl, or turn into a werewolf while people are here. I only do that in the car or in the woods. I don't want to scare people. You can sit with me, you can calm me down.

Taylor came back, he said, What you want to drink?

I said, I want root beer, thank you Taylor.

And Taylor said, What you want Chris—dog? You want water?

Chris said, No, I don't need water, I'm not real dog, bloodsucker!

I was holding Chris's hand. He was shaking.

Taylor said, May I take your orders now?

I said, Sure! I'll have spaghetti, meatballs, and bread.

Chris said, I'll have the same.

Taylor said, I'll take your menus away.

Kasey was there with her date Mike Gray. I helped her get her date. Mike told me he had a crush on Kasey a long time.

Kasey said, hi Ashley.

I said, Hi Kasey.

Kasey said, We are going to a movie. We're going to see Avatar.

I said, Me and Chris are going to that too!

Kasey said, Bye Ashley, I'll see you later around. She is sitting down at her table.

I said, Bye Kasey.

Chris still was shaking.

I said, Chris baby, stop shaking please!

Chris said, Okay, I'll stop.

Chris kissed me on my lips.

I said, Hold it, I need to breathe.

I kissed him again.

Taylor said—A-hem! You guys need to stop kissing in here.

I said, I'll talk to Aunt Autumn about this. She is really your boss because she's the owner!

Taylor said, no, no! Don't tell your aunt about this!

I said, Okay, I won't tell. I will stop kissing Chris.

I said to Chris, I'm coming back. I need talk to Taylor alone. I wheeled in my wheelchair over into another room.

I said, Taylor! I know you have feelings for me. You're making my boyfriend upset.

Taylor said, I love you Ashley!

I said, Yeah yeah—whatever!

Taylor said, Excuse me? Yeah yeah yeah whatever?

I said, I told you on the phone a few days ago talking, I tell you on the phone I am going out with Chris. He loves me.

Taylor said, Yeah but—I love you Ashley, when I first met you!

I said, Yeah, but Chris loves me more, really more.

Taylor said, You need go back your table Ashley. I not going to argue with you.

I wheeled back to the table.

Chris said, What's that? What you talking about?

I said, Nothing, we talked about our job things.

Ashley Sabrina Seer, you're lying. I know you're lying to me!

I said, I'm sorry. I didn't want you turn into a werewolf. Taylor said he loves me. He loves me more he says than you do.

Chris growled. He said, Where's that stupid bloodsucker? I want to kick his butt!

I said, Chris calm down please. Don't make a scene!

Kasey come over. She said, Chris, calm down! You don't want to be a werewolf around people. Where is Taylor? I want to speak to him. I'll kick his butt for you Chris!

Chris said, No! I will speak to him later when I go home.

Kasey said, Okay. You need to calm down, okay?

I said, She's right, you need to calm down Chris.

Chris said, Be quiet Ashley! And you Kasey. I'll calm myself down myself. I need to take a walk.

I said, Okay, go ahead. I am going into the ladies' room. Want to come with me Kasey?

Kasey said, I want to tell my date I'm going to the bathroom. You want to hold it a second Ashley?

Mike said, Okay Kasey, go to the lady's room. I'll wait here for you.

I said, I'm ready Kasey to go into the ladies' room.

We are in the bathroom now. I started crying.

Kasey said, Don't cry Ashley. Chris is mad with Taylor, not you. He loves you.

I said, Yeah but I really hate Taylor and Chris fighting. I hate to get between them, I get stressed out!

Kasey said, Don't be stressed out. The guys will work it out.

I said, When? Like a hundred years later or forty years later?

Kasey said, I think forty years they'll work it out. They're brothers. They'll work it out. Don't worry.

I said, I love Taylor like a friend. I love Chris Parker very much.

Kasey said, Taylor loves you more than a friend, and Chris loves you the girlfriend way.

I said, I know that.

Kasey said, I'll check if Chris is back at the table.

I said, Okay. I still crying.

Kasey was talking to someone. A deep voice answered her. He said, Kasey, Chris went for a walk, he'll come back in ten minutes. It was Taylor talking.

Taylor said, Where Ashley?

Kasey said, It's none of your business.

Taylor said, She is okay?

Kasey said, No she is not. She is stressed about you guys are fighting, you and Chris.

Taylor said, I want to speak to Ashley, please.

Another voice said, No, she is my girlfriend, I will speak to her myself.

Chris said, Will you get Ashley for me please?

Kasey said, Okay, I will get her.

Kasey come back in the bathroom and said, Chris is back. He wants to talk to you.

I said, Okay. We went back out. I sit at my table.

Chris said, I sorry I told you be quiet.

I said, I not crying about that. I am upset with you and Taylor. You guys need to stop fighting.

Chris said, I'll try. The stupid idiot is making me upset, I don't like it.

I said, It's you too. You need to control your anger. That why I'm upset.

Chris said, I'll try to to control my anger around you. I don't want you to get upset.

Chris kissed me on the cheek.

Taylor come back and said, Your food is ready, and your drinks.

I said, Thank you Taylor.

Chris said, Thank you Taylor.

Taylor said, You're welcome—dog!

I said, Taylor, stop calling my boyfriend a dog, please.! He is thinking about me. He knows I get stressed out.

Taylor said, Sorry Chris and Ashley. I was joking.

I said, Okay, you need to be good. I'll kick your butt. I'll be over your house pretty soon.

Chris smiled at me.

He said to Taylor, She will kick your butt buddy.

Taylor said, I'll leave now and you guys can eat.

I chugged my root beer down. And I started eating my food down very quick.

And Chris said, Slow down girl! Geesum! You starving?

I said, Yeah! Hello?

I ate all my food.

**Chapter Twelve—The movie**

I said, That is good food! The spaghetti was good, and the root beer. Thank you Chris for the food!

Chris said, You're welcome.

I said, Chris, what time is it?

Chris said, It is 7:15.

I said, Thank you. When the movie going to start?

Chris said, The movie will start at 8:00. You ready to go Ashley?

I said, Yes I am ready.

I went in my wheelchair. I said, Bye Brittany, I'll see you tomorrow.

Brittany said, I'll see you tomorrow Ashley.

Taylor said, Bye Ashley, I'll see you tomorrow.

I said, Bye Taylor, I'll see you tomorrow.

We are in his car now.

Chris said, I'm sorry again, I didn't want to see you cry.

I said, It's okay Chris.

I said, Chris, why your hair is sticking up?

Chris said, I went in the woods, I took my clothes off in the car. I didn't want you think I ripped my clothes.

I said, It's okay, it's a little bit the smart way to take your clothes off first, not ripping off. And I don't want to see you half-naked in a restaurant. People will stare at you.

I laughed, and he started laughing with me.

We parked the car at the theater, Hoyt's Cinema in Bangor.

Chris said, You have food around your mouth. I'll get it off. His hand wiped the food off my face with the napkin.

I said, Thank you.

I fixed his hair. Chris said, Thank you.

Chris kissed me. I kissing him back.

I said, What time is it?

Chris said, 7:45.

I said, Chris baby, will you get my wheelchair please?

Chris said, Yes dear, I will get your wheelchair out.

I said, Thank you Chris!

Chris said, You're welcome.

He bring my wheelchair out.

Chris said, Here go, your wheelchair is ready now.

I said, Thank you Chris.

I turned my body, go in my wheelchair, I went in my wheelchair.

I said, Chris honey will you get my purse out?

Chris said, Yes dear, I'll get your purse out and your wallet too.

Chris said, here go, your purse.

I said, thank you.

We went inside in the movie place, we get our tickets.

The woman said, Here go your tickets and we went to get our drinks, root beer.

We're going to see Avatar!

The movie didn't start yet, Taylor helped me—I was holding one drink and another drink was following us. I made a magic spell on it!

Spike said, Chris! Hi! Spike was in the theater with his date Rachael Blue.

Chris said, Hi Spike. Hi Rachael Blue, my brother was talking about you today. Spike, this Ashley, my girlfriend.

I said, Hi Spike. Chris tell me about you a lot.

Spike said, Chris will you come with me outside the theater please?

Chris whispered, I'm coming back Ashley.

I whispered, I can wait. I can talk to Rachael.

Chris went outside the theater with Spike. He said, What you want kid?

Spike said, I understand now about Ashley's smell. It's not like blood. It's like salty blood, not sweet.

Chris said, I know that.

And Spike said, She is pretty!

Chris said, Rachael is pretty too.

Spike said, I want to go back to my date now. I don't want to stand here talking to you.

Chris said, I need to go back to my date too. I want to make out!

Spike said, Go ahead, go back to your date!

Chris came back and helped get me out my wheelchair and I sit in the movie seat.

We are sitting in back row of the right side. Spike and Rachael sit two rows in front of us.

The door opened and Kasey and Mike sit in the left side of the back row.

Kasey whispered loudly, Ashley!

I said, Hi Kasey! I'll talk to you later.

The movie start playing. The guy is in a wheelchair!

I whispered, Chris! That is awesome! He is in a wheelchair like me.

The guy Sully in the wheelchair have an avatar body. The avatar body is ten feet tall and sky blue! And he went in the machine and he went in his avatar body and he can walk, and run! He went outside and run! And another avatar. a woman, was in her avatar body. She passed him a fruit, a weird kind of fruit, and he start eating that fruit. And half an hour later the scary part, the weird wolf try to kill Sully and I said AHHH!

And Chris put his arms around me. And Rachael screamed too, and Spike put his arm around her, and me and Chris making out a little bit. Kasey screamed too at the same time and Mike put his arms around Kasey. I looked over and saw them before I make out with Chris.

Chris whispered in my ear, I love you Ashley.

I whispered in his ear, I love you too Chris.

Another hour later the Navie girl tried to save Sully. She said, You're acting like a baby! Go away, go back to your place! Sully said, I can't! He hit the weird things flying around him and she like, no! no! don't hit them! They are sacred! She said, you're acting a baby! Stop touching stuff around you! She fall in love with Sully and they make love. And she said, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. He want it too.

Another hour passed. Sully's avatar captured a weird flying dragon. He tried having speech like the Naïve people. He was patting the dragon. You're mine now, he said.

Chris whispered in my ear, You're mine!

I whispered in his ear, You're mine too.

Now the movie end.

I said, That is good movie!

Chris said, That IS good movie!

Spike said, That is good movie!

Rachael said, It is good, but the weird wolf scare me.

And Kasey said, That is good movie!

Mike said, That is awesome movie!

I said, Bye guys, I'll see you guys later. And Chris said, Bye guys, I'll see you back home.

I called Aunt Autumn while Chris was putting my wheelchair in the car. I hear ring, ring, the phone ring and my Aunt Autumn answered the phone. She said, Hello?

I said, Hello Aunt Autumn. Aunt Autumn, that movie was long. I'll be home at 11:30, it's okay. Chris and I want to get ice cream.

Aunt Autumn said, Go ahead, I can wait for you, go have more fun.

I said, Thank you Aunt Autumn.

I hung up my cell phone, I tell Chris we have another half an hour.

You want to go get ice cream, Chris?

Chris said, Yes, I want to get ice cream.

We went to get ice cream at the Dairy Queen in Bangor. Chris want vanilla and chocolate. I am getting only chocolate. The guy at the drive through said, Here go, here's your ice cream.

I said, Thank you.

I eat mine down. It was small. Chris was done too. We make out a little bit more.

I said, What time is it Chris?

He said, It is 11:15.

We need to go home, I said.

Chris said, We have a few minutes. I want to make out a little bit more.

I said, We can do that at my house, in my room I said.

Chris said, Okay. I need to call my house. I'll be home at like 12:30.

We are driving back in Hampden. It is half an hour later. We are in my driveway.

I ask Chris, Will you get my wheelchair out please?

Chris said, Yes dear, I will get your wheelchair out.

I said, thank you.

Chris said, You're welcome.

We are in the house now. Aunt Autumn said, You have a good time kids?

Me and Chris say at the same "Yes"—we start laughing.

Aunt Autumn asked, What you do?

We went out to supper, go to the movie and get ice cream, I said. That movie is good! You need to see it Aunt Autumn.

Aunt Autumn said, That good. What did you see?

Me and Chris say at the same time Avatar! We start laughing.

I said, You stop please? I want to say!

Chris said, Okay, I'll be quiet.

I said, Thank you.

Aunt Autumn said Okay, I'll see that with your uncle, maybe tomorrow night.

I said, Like a date? Cool!

Chris said, that is cool too.

Aunt Autumn said, Where did you go out eat?

We said at the same time, Your restaurant!

And we started laughing again.

I said, Chris Ethan Parker!

Chris like, Oops!

I like, It's okay Chris, I not mad at you.

Chris whispered in my ear, I want to go in your room, I want to make out.

Aunt Autumn said, What you whisper in my niece ear?

I tell her I want to kiss her in her room, I don't want to kiss her around you, Chris said.

He blushed.

Aunt Autumn said, You want to make out with my niece, go in her room and do it. Don't tell her uncle, he'll kick you out.

Chris said, Yes Ma'm.

Aunt Autumn said, Your arm is okay Ashley?

I said, My arm is okay. The cast is itchy but I ignore it.

Chris said, She get her cast off in a week and a half.

Aunt Autumn said, That is a good thing.

I said it is a good thing too. I can hold on Chris more, better.

Chris start laughing. He whispered in my ear, You need to be careful next time.

I said, Where is Sabrina?

Aunt Autumn said, She is sleeping, she was talking on the phone to her boyfriend. They had a fight on the phone. I could hear them.

I said, I will talk to her tomorrow.

Aunt Autumn said, You're her best friend. You can talk to her about her boyfriend tomorrow.

I said, Goodnight Aunt Autumn.

Aunt Autumn said, Good night Ashley, You can sleep late tomorrow, I'll write a note for you for your school.

Chris said, I will pick you up tomorrow.

I said, Thank you!

We are in my room. Chris said, I can wait out here, you can change.

I make a spell. I make my room into a place that is like outdoors, with magic. It is night, the stars, the moon, no clouds, but you can see far, far away the Milky Way.

I put a blanket down on the grass. I used a false candle our first date. I put them around the trees.

I said, Chris honey, come in!

Chris opened the door, said Woah! That is very beautiful Ashley!

He sat on the blanket with me.

Chris said, I love you. I love you're a witch.

I said, I know!

You're more beautiful, Chris said.

I blush.

I lay down on the blanket. We start making out.

I opened his shirt and he sit up. I took his shirt off.

Chris said, We're not making love right now, okay?

I said, I know that—but I like your body.

Chris said, I like your body!

He kissed me, he lay against me. I was thinking I wish I having sex with him right now.

I thinking, His body is very beautiful.

Chris was thinking, I wish I could have sex with Ashley. I wish right now! I wish I could take her clothes off but…..I am chicken.

I said, Chris, you hold it a second? I need to breathe.

Chris said, okay. We are breathing very hard.

I said, Chris, what time is it?

Chris said, It is 12:30.

I said, Okay, you can start leaving now.

Chris said, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you.

He kissed me again.

Chris said, Where my shirt?

I said, Right here. I pass it to him. I said, I love you. I'll see you tomorrow. Your birthday is next Friday! You'll be eighteen!

He said, I can't wait for my birthday!

I said, You'll be old man!

Chris said, I'm not old man! You're old lady!

I like, I'm not going to argue with you. I was playing with you.

Chris said, I know that. I'll see you later—bye!

**Chapter Thirteen—Chris's birthday**

It is five days later, Chris's birthday.

Chris's mom Buttercup yelled, Chris! Wake up!

Robin come in the room.

She said, Mom, I can wake him up!

Go ahead, Princess, said her mother.

She run up to go upstairs. She opened Chris's door.

She said, Chris! Chris! Happy Birthday!

Chris was still asleep. He said, Go away kid! It's my birthday, I want to sleep in!

Spike come in, said, Happy Birthday Chris! Wake up!

Chris said, Go away please! I'm trying to sleep here!

His cell phone ring.

I am calling him.

Chris said, Hello?

I said, Chris honey, wake up! It's your birthday!

Chris said, I want to sleep in, in my bed. It's my birthday, I want to do what I want!

I said, Yes dear. You can sleep in, but you need to call me at noon, I want to come over there.

Chris said, I'll call you back, I'm in a very cranky mood right now. People are coming in my room and I want to sleep!

I said, I can't wait until you can call me back. I love you, birthday boy!

Chris said, I love you too Ashley. I am sorry I am a little bit cranky, my brother and my sister are coming in my room. I love you. Bye.

I said, I love you too, bye!

Robin said, Ohhhhh!

Chris said, Be quiet Robin!

Robin sang

Chris and Ashley, up in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

You're getting mar-ried

And having kids, ha ha ha ha ha!

Spike and Robin sang it over and over.

And Chris said, Be quiet kids! I'm trying to sleep here! Me and Ashley, we're not getting married or have kids!

Spike said, Do you want Taylor to steal your girlfriend? He wants to have kids with her!

Chris said, No, I don't want him to steal my girlfriend! I want to have kids with her later, not right now!

Robin said, Taylor will steal your girl friend, you need to stick up for yourself Dude!

Chris said, I know that, kid! I'll ask her to marry me next year.

Spike said, You need to do it soon!

Buttercup said, Chris! Your breakfast! Robin! Your breakfast! And Spike! Nick! Leslie! Taylor! Quinn! Kasey! Tim! Jamie! Everybody come to breakfast!

All the kids come down. Robin is still in Chris's room.

Buttercup called, Robin! Princess! Come down!

Chris said, Robin! Mother is calling you.

Robin said, Okay. I want you come with me Chris, I want to sit with you!

Chris said, Fine, you can sit with me when I come down, but I need to put my clothes on.

Robin said, Chris! You still in your boxers. Did you sleep over at your girlfriend's house?

Chris said, Yes.

With your boxers? Robin asked?

Yes, Kid! I wore my boxers, that what I wear to bed for pajamas!

Your girlfriend likes them? Robin asked.

Chris said, I think so!

Chris blushed.

Robin went down stairs. Chris get ready to put his clothes on and go downstairs.

Chris went downstairs. He had his clothes on.

Robin said, Right here! Right here Chris, in the corner!

Chris said, Okay kid!

Chris said, What we having Mom?

Buttercup said, We're having blood pancakes, the vampires are. You are having chocolate pancakes!

Chris said, Yummy chocolate pancakes! Not blood—yuck!

Taylor said, Yummy blood pancakes! I love them! They're not yuck! Werewolves like blood too!

Chris said, Yeah but….I don't like blood. I like people food instead.

Robin asked, Why Chris? Why you don't like blood? In case you're in the woods, if you don't have food you'll die. You don't have people food in the woods, you need to eat blood.

Chris said, I know kid. But I'm not in the woods five months. I won't go in the woods five month. If I live in the woods five months I will drink blood. I am a werewolf. But I like people food a lot better. It tastes better.

Buttercup bring her food out, but she bring Chris's first. She bring all the kids' food out next.

Chris didn't eat yet, he was waiting for his mother to come back with the kids' food.

Nick said, Happy birthday Chris!

Leslie said, Happy birthday Chris!

Jamie said, Happy birthday little brother!

Tim said, Happy birthday son!

And Buttercup said, Happy birthday Chris! She kissed him on his head.

Time asked, when Ashley coming over?

Chris said, Noon time.

It is nine o'clock now, Tim said. In three hours she will come.

Chris said, Yes.

Tim said, I can't wait meet your girlfriend! I can tell you love her.

Chris said, I love her very much.

Taylor hissed at Chris.

Chris said, Taylor stop hissing. I am not happy with you. You tell her you love her last Sunday night!

Taylor said, I don't care! I love her too!

Chris said, I care! I care about her! You don't.

Taylor hit the table. I care about her, he said in an angry voice.

Buttercup said, Okay! Boys! Stop fighting now!

Chris said, Yes M'am.

Taylor said, Yes Ma'm.

She said, Eat your food! Be quiet!

They both said Yes Ma'm at the same time.

Tim asked, She is beautiful?

Chris said, Yes, Ashley is beautiful.

Taylor said, Yes she is beautiful!

Chris was thinking, Why that stupid vampire think my girlfriend is beautiful? Only me!

Taylor is thinking, Why that stupid dog always get his way on his birthday? I love Ashley! If he goes away I will kiss her!

Buttercup thinking, Why my sons always fighting? It's stupid—they're brothers!

Spike thinking about his girlfriend. Maybe the third date I will kiss her.

Robin thinking, When we going to start eating? I'm starving!

Nick thinking about, I want to go back up and play with my toys!

Tim thinking, I can't wait to meet Ashley! The two sons are fighting over the same girl! I can't wait Chris ask Ashley to marry hi. He be a good husband for Ashley. Taylor not be a good husband for Ashley.

Taylor can hear thoughts. Like read minds. Taylor stare at his father. He say, What?

Tim said, Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to. Son, I will talk to you about it later. It is your brother's birthday.

Jamie is thinking, I wish Taylor and Chris get along again. I really hate the fighting. It give me headache!

Leslie thinking, I can't wait to see cute boys in my school.

Kasey thinking, I can't wait to see my boyfriend Mike!

Quinn thinking, When the boys stop fighting? The boys need to grow up a lot more!

They start to eat.

One hour later they were cleaning up.

Chris said, Thank you Mom.

All the kids say thank you too.

Buttercup said, Chris you need to clean your room.

Chris said, On my birthday?

Oops said Buttercup, I forgot!

Chris said, I'll clean my room. My girl friend is coming.

Chris went in his room to clean up. Another hour later Chris called the Seer's house. It was Sabrina who answered the phone.

Hello?

Chris saidm Hi Sabrina, it's me Chris. I need help, You're a witch and I don't want to ask my girlfriend, I want to surprise her.

Sabrina said, I'll help you—what you want Chris?

Chris said, I want to make my room like a..beach.

Sabrina said, Okay! When will I meet you?

Right now! Said Chris.

Sabrina said, I will be there in a second.

She used her magic to go over to Chris's room.

Sabrina said, What Chris? And Chris jumped! She was behind him!

And Chris was like, You jumped me!

Sabrina said, Sorry! I can't control it, it's a witch thing! You want your room t be like a beach for my best friend…hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.. She is thinking how the room will be.

She use a spell.

Chris said woah!

In his room the sand is like real sand, and the water is like real water and the trees are like real trees!

Chris put a blanket down on the sand.

But Chris said, Hold it a second Sabrina. Will you put lights on the trees, please?

She used another spell and she said, Here you go—lights on the trees. The lights will turn on tonight. It is sunny in Chris's room.

Chris said, Holy cow! It's hot in my room. Chris like, It's like summer in my room! But in real life, it's snowing outside!

Chris said, Thank you Sabrina, I think Ashley will love this!

Sabrina said, You're welcome!

She said, I need to go now before Ashley get home. I don't want Ashley get worried, me being gone. Bye Chris, I'll see you in a few minutes.

Chris said, Bye Sabrina. When the church be over? I know Ashley went to church.

Sabrina said, The church be over in a few minutes.

Chris said, Thank you Sabrina.

Sabrina use her magic. She appeared at my house.

Chris hear a knock on his bedroom door.

He said, Ow! Ow!

The sand is hot.

It was Robin. She said, Chris, I need to talk to you for a second.

Chris opened hyis door.

Yes kid, what do you want? My feet are burning!

Robin said, Woah! Your room is a beach! How did you do that! She had a shocked face.

Chris said, I have a friend who's a witch. She help me.

Robin like, Who? Your girl friend?

Chris said, No silly, another witch, her best friend!

Robin said, What her name?

Chris said, It's Sabrina.

Robin said, She pretty?

Chris said, She is pretty, but Ashley is more pretty. You'll see Ashley in a few minutes kid.

Robin said, Okay, I'll wait a few minutes. Is it okay I can hang out with you and Ashley?

Chris said, Sure kid!

Chris said, You need to stay out of my room. You can't swim Robin, it's a safe rule. Our parents don't know what I did in my room. The beach—

Robin said, Okay I'll wait until you come back to go in the water.

Chris said, Thank you Robin. I don't want you get drowned.

Leslie is coming up the stairs.

She said, What you doing Robin? Let's go play dolls!

Robin said, No thank you.

Leslie said, Chris, you play with me please?

Chris said, no thank you kid. I'll play with you and your dolls later. I have a date.

Leslie said, Woah!

She had a shocked face.

Leslie said, You bring Ashley over here? Your room is like a beach! The trees, the sand-

Leslie said, Nick is coming up.

They hear steps.

Nick said, What you doing Leslie? I hear all you talking about Chris have a beach in his room?

Nick said, Wow! Your room is like outside! So can I come in?

Chris said, No kid, not right now. I need to get ready to get Ashley.

Taylor is at the bottom of the stairway.

Taylor said, Nick? I am ready to play with you! Leslie, I can play with you too, with the dolls.

Leslie said, I am coming!

Nick said, Taylor! Come here and see the beach!

What? A beach?

Taylor said, Everybody! Come here! Chris have a beach in his room!

Everybody come up the stairs to see his room.

The mother and the father said, Chris! How you do that?

Chris said, I had a good friend do it for me. She is a witch.

Buttercup said, I wish our room is like that!

Chris said, Maybe Ashley can do that for you some day.

Buttercup said, Maybe tomorrow she will do our room? She is a witch too? Ashley?

Chris said, She is a witch.

Buttercup said, Awesome!

The father, Tim Black hissed.

Buttercup said, Dear, dear, calm down! I know you don't like witches, but you need to calm down.

He calmed down.

He said, She is a witch? You know I don't like witches Chris!

Chris said, I didn't know you didn't like witches. She is my girl friend!

Tim said, Sorry son.

Taylor said, Father? Why you don't like witches?

Chris said, I need to go and get Ashley now. You can tell me the story later Father. Excuse me, Excuse me.

The people were in his way and he was trying to get downstairs.

Robin said, Is it okay if I come with you, please?

Chris said, No kid. We are coming back here. We're not going anywhere. We're coming back here.

Okay, said Robin.

**Chapter Fourteen—The Proposal**

Chris went in his car, he drive off, he get his cell phone to call Ashley. He opened his cell phone and hit the green button.

I answered my cell phone. Hello?

Chris said, Hi baby. I am getting you right now. Ashley, you need to bring your bathing suit. I have a surprise for you.

I said, Okay I will get my bathing suit. For what?

I'm not going to tell you, Chris said. It's a surprise!

I said, Okay….I need to bring my jacket, it's cold outside.

Chris said, I don't have a jacket.

I said, It's a werewolf thing, right?

Chris said, How you know that Smartie? Your aunt is there, and your aunt?

I said, Yeah duh! They're always here on Friday.

Chris said, I need to talk to them. It's a surprise. Your second surprise. I'll be there five minutes baby.

I blushed. I said, Okay. I love you, Idiot.

Chris yelled, Stop calling me an idiot!

Woopsie, I said.

Chris said, You're the idiot one!

I said, WHAT? What did you say? I'm not the idiot one. You're the guy!

Chris like, Okay you're right, guys are idiots.

I said, Thank you! I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you.

Chris said, I love you too baby. Bye!

He hung up his cell phone, put it in his pocket.

Five minutes later he drive in my driveway.

Chris knock on the door. Aunt Autumn said, Come in Chris!

Chris said, Hi Mrs. Seer. Where your husband? I need to talk to both of you.

Aunt Autumn called, Jeff! Your niece's boyfriend need to talk to us.

Uncle Jeff said, Yes dear, I am coming.

Chris said, I need to talk to you outside.

Aunt Autumn and Uncle Jeff said, Sure Chris.

They're outside now.

Chris said, Is it okay I want to marry your niece?

No way! You're not going to marry my niece! Said Uncle Jeff.

Aunt Autumn said, Sure Chris, you can marry my niece! I will talk to cranky-pants over here!

Uncle Jeff said, Yes dear…..

He loves our niece, Aunt Autumn said.

Uncle Jeff said, Okay, you can marry my niece, but if you hurt her, I'll squish you like a bug!

Aunt Autumn said, I have a perfect ring in my room. She can wear my mother's ring.

Chris said, Cool!

Chris said, I need to go back in, and you can get the ring and pass me the ring and I'll put it in my pocket. Thank you Mrs. Seer.

Aunt Autumn said, Chris, hold it a second, you can call me Aunt Autumn.

Chris said, Thank you Aunt Autumn!

He went back in the house and called me, Ashley!

I said, Right here! In my room!

Chris went in my room.

He said, Hi Pain-the-Butt!

I like, Hi Pain-in-the-Butt. Happy Birthday!

He kissed me. Thank you, he said.

Chris said, You ready to go?

I said, Yes, I am ready.

I crawl back out my kitchen, climb in my wheelchair and I say, Bye Aunt Autumn, bye Uncle Jeff, and bye Sabrina! Tell me about what you talk to your boyfriend later.

Chris said, I know, you want me to push you out the door?

I said, How you know that Smartie?

Chris said, You always say that, Silly Girl!

Half an hour later we are in his house.

I said, Thank you Chris, for get my wheelchair out of the car..

All the Blacks are waiting for Chris and me to come in.

Buttercup said to her family, a human being is coming is coming!

Robin said, Chris is one too Mama!

The mom said, Oh yeah! I forgot!

Robin said, I'll tell Chris you forgot he was one!

All the Blacks went to do stuff.

I opened the door. Chris was carrying me.

I like, Chris honey, will you put me down please?

Chris said, Sure, here go!

I said, Careful, I don't want to fall. I am on my feet.

He was behind me and he put his hands around my stomach.

I said, Hi everybody!

Chris said, This is Ashley.

All the Blacks said, Hi Ashley!

Robin said, Hi Ashley, I am Robin!

And Leslie said, Hi, I am Leslie. Hi Ashley.

Taylor said, You know me!

Kasey and Quinn said, You know us !

Jamie said, How's your arm doing Ashley?

I said, Good! I still have the stupid scar but I know my boyfriend will take it away later.

Buttercup said, You can call me Mrs. Black. Hi Ashley, good to meet you.

Nick said, Holy Cow! You and Chris are a little bit weird! He is way up there, and you are way down here.

The father said, Ahem! That is rude Nick!

Nick said, Sorry guys, I didn't mean to be rude. But it is a little bit funny, you are way up here, and you are way down here.

I said, It's okay, Mr. Black. I know kids well. He wasn't trying to be rude. I know Chris is up there, and I am down here! I am 4' 11 and he is 6'1".

Chris said, I want to show her around the house, okay? Ashley, you can get down and crawl if you'd like to. I need to talk to my family for a second.

I said, Okay, birthday boy!

Chris said, guys I need to talk to you. I need to be alone with Ashley, could you please go down to the camp tonight?

Robin said, What Chris?

Chris said, I am proposing to Ashley tonight.

The Blacks are all like, What? You are proposing to her tonight?

Robin said, YES!

And Nick said, Ewwwww! You're going to MARRY her?

Leslie said, Yes! Sher is pretty! You have nice taste Chris! I'm jealous—I want a boyfriend!

Jamie said, Congratulations.

Taylor shouted, You are proposing to her tonight?

Chris said, I'm not going to argue with you.

Yes, I am getting married to her. I love her, said Chris.

Tim Black said, Yes! My son is getting married first!

Buttercup said, My baby boy is getting married? She cried.

Spike said, Yes!

Kasey and Quinn said Yes! At the same time.

Chris said, I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

Tim said, You need to help her a lot. She is in a wheelchair, and you will get her pregnant. She needs help a lot.

Chris said, I know that Father. I always help her now, and I'm not going to get her pregnant now. Maybe next year.

Buttercup said, Don't fight with her, okay? She will be your wife and you need to listen to her and respect her. You need to listen to her wishes. When you propose to her, she'll be scared. She'll cry. If she says no, it's a sign she is scared.

Chris said, I know that Mom.

Chris said, Thank you for listening.

Robin said, You're welcome!

Chris whispered in Robin's ear. Thank you kid, I was thinking what you said this morning.

Chris said, Ashley!

I said, Right here Chris. I am upstairs!

Chris run upstairs. He said, Close your eyes.

He put my arms around his neck, he swooped me up and he said, Open your eyes!

I said, Woah! I see a beach in his room! Real sand, real water, real trees, real sun!

I said, Chris! This very beautiful!

I said, My best friend help you?

Chris said, Yes, your best friend help me.

I said, It's a surprise for me, but it's not my birthday, it's yours!

Chris said, I know that. I want to surprise you. I love you. Your second surprise will be later. You want to put your bathing suit on and go on the beach? That what I want for my birthday, I want a beach in my room. I have presents downstairs and a new keyboard.

I said, I know you like music. I know you like to play keyboard. Sometime I see you in church play the organ there. You are always happy when you play with it, I see you smiling.

Chris said, You make me more happy. Music is my second on my list, you are my first.

I said, Awwww…! You're first on my list too.

I like, Chris, will you put me down please? I want to put my bathing suit on with magic. You want to see it?

Chris said, Okay!

I make a spell and I moved my fingers and it's on.

Chris said, Woah!

Chris said, I am coming back, stay away from the water please.

I said, Yes sir!

Three minutes later he come back.

Chris said, Here go baby—I want you put sun block on your skin, I don't want you to get burned.

I like, Chris? Will you help me put that on my back please? I can't reach it.

Chris said, Sure!

He put that on my back.

I said, That is cold!

Chris said, Here go—it's done!

I said, Thank you. I'll do it on my legs, I'll do my arms too.

I rubbed my legs and my arms.

I like, Chris, will you help me again? Put it on my face?

Chris said, Sure!

He rub my face. He said, here go, you're done.

I said, You want me help you put it on your back?

Chris said, Sure!

I put that stuff on my hands and rub his back.

I said, You're done!

He do his arms, and other arm and legs, and his face.

I like, Chris, come here.

I kiss him. I push him down on the sand. I lay on him.

Robin came in the room and said Ohhhhhhh…..!

Chris like, What? What you doing Robin?

Robin said, You promised me I can come on the beach a little bit, you promised me!

Chris said, Come here kid, I'm not mad at you. I don't want you to see that! You're young, you're not ready to see that yet.

I said, Oops!

Chris said, It's not your fault Ashley, it's my fault. I didn't lock my door. It's not your fault Robin.

Robin said, Is it okay I go in the water now?

Sure kid, you can go in the water.

Ashley said, I'm coming in Robin!

I crawled on the beach.

Chris said, I am coming in girls! Watch out!

He jumped in!

I said, That is cold water!

I said, Hold it a second, I need to get my swimming jacket on. I can't swim that well.

I used my magic to put the jacket on. I threw my fingers and and shoop! It's on!

Robin said, chris, is it okay if I ride on your back?

Chris said, Sure kid.

Chris put her on his back. He went in swimming, start to swim.

Wheeeeeeeeeee! Said Robin.

I am thinking Chris is good with kids. I think in two years I want have kids with Chris.

Robin said, I want to get off now, I want to swim.

Chris said, Sure kid.

Robin said, Thank you Chris, big brother!

I push Chris down.

Chris like Hey! Ashley…..!

I like, Oooopsie….!

I like, Robin, Robin! Push him down! I whispered.

She pushed his head down in the water.

Robin said, I want to get out now and I'm chilly, and I'm going camping later with my family.

I said, You're not going camping with your family Chris?

Chris said, Nope! I am staying with you.

I said, I am staying the night here?

Chris said, Yeah baby, you're staying with me.

I said, Sweet!

Robin said, Bye Ashley. I'll see you tomorrow morning.

I said, Bye Robin. I'll see you tomorrow too.

Another two hours later, Chris said, Ashley? I need to ask you a question.

Chris said, Ashley Sabrina Seer will you marry me?

I said, What? You want to marry me?

I start crying. I said, No, I not going to marry you.

Chris said, I know you're scared. I scared too.

Chris said, I know you want to marry me Ashley, I can tell on your face.

Chris said, This will change your mind. He opened the box, the diamond ring.

I said, But, but, but….That is a lot of money Chris. How you get that kind of money?

Chris said, I'm not going to tell you. I'll ask you again—do you want to marry me or not?

I said, I scared Chris! Marriage is hard.

Chris said, We can do it Ashley. We love each other. In three days we fell in love with each other. And your first day in school you look at me, and you think I am a hot guy in school.

I said, How you know that?

Your best friend tell me, Chris said. Sabrina was getting tired you always saying my name a lot.

I said, I'll kick her butt, I'll talk to her later.

Chris kissed me.

I like, Chris I'll marry you, but don't rush me.

**Chapter Fifteen—Making Love**

Chris said, What you want for supper Ashley?

I said, Maccaroni and cheese.

I'll make it for you Ashley, Chris said.

Chris put the stove on. He got a pan out, he get the water in there and put it on the stove. We wait for the water to get going. Chris kissed me, and five minutes later the water is ready to put the macaroni in. And we wait for that to get going too. Chris kissed me again. The macaroni is ready to put in the drainer.

Chris said, Ow! Chris said, Ashley! I'll be okay! Don't come over!

I said, I am coming over! You hurt yourself. You're not the boss of me!

I crawl over, he burned his palm.

Chris said, Ashley! I am a big man, I don't need my fiancé to rescue me. I am a werewolf, I can heal quickly.

I said, It's not a werewolf thing, you're part werewolf, not whole.

He put cold water on his palm, and a minute later it's gone!

I said, Woah! You're right, it is a werewolf thing.

Thank you dear, I'm always right, said Chris. I never heard you say that before, that I am right!

I said, I am right too Chris.

Chris said, I'll make supper, I'm not going to argue who's right right now!

And five minutes later Chris said, Our supper is ready!

I said, Yum!

I said, Thank you Chris.

Chris said, You're welcome.

Half an hour later Chris said, Watch tv, I need to fix the room.

Ashley said, Want me to help you? You know I am a witch babe!

Yeah, but I want to surprise you, said Chris.

Chris called his father. He get his cell phone out. Chris find Dad, he hit the green button.

The father said, Hello?

Chris said, Dad, where your condoms?

Chris's dad said, What you doing son?

Chris said, I want to make love with Ashley.

Chris said, Don't think about it! Taylor could read your mind.

The condons are down in the drawer, the father said.

Chris said, Thank you dad. He went in his dad's and mom's room. Chris hang up the phone. He looked in the drawer next to the bed.

Chris is thinking, A lot of condoms are in here! That would be gross, my parents still doing it.,

He grab only two condoms. He put them in his pocket. He went in his room. The sun went down, it's dark in his room. The lights turned on, on the tree.

He said, I need to get flowers. There were flowers on the tree. He climbed up the tree, he grabbed the flowers, he jumped down.

I said, Chris, you okay?

Chris said, I am okay dear, don't climb up the stairs.

I said, Okay Chris…..

Chris put the flowers on his bed and make the letters for I LOVE YOU.

Chris said, I'm coming down!

I said, Okay!

He run downstairs, he put my arms around his neck and he swooped my legs up, and he run back up to his room.

I said, Woah! He put flowers on his bed that said I love you!

Chris kissed me, he put me down on his bed, he whispered in my ear, I love you and I want to make love with you.

I said, I want to do that too.

He take my shirt off and I did his. And he undid my bra and he undid my pants, and I did his too.

Chris put the condom on. I pull him closer to me.

We made love for hours and hours.

Chris said something.

He said, Are you hungry Ashley?

Yes, I am hungry, yes I am starving! I want chocolate ice cream, I said.

Chris said, Yes dear.

I said, Hurry up….I want to make love some more!

Chris went downstairs. He got the bowls. He opened the freezer to get the ice cream. He scooped ice cream in the bowl, he put the ice cream back in the freezer.

He said, Where's the chocolate syrup? He remembered he put it up on the top shelf in the frig. He put chocolate syrup on the chocolate ice cream. He put the chocolate syrup back in the frig, he grabbed the bowls, he ran back up.

Chris said, Here go your Majesty!

I said, Thank you!

He put tv on. Chris said, What you want to watch?

I said, hmmmmmmmm,,,Fox Family.

Chris said, Okay.

Five minutes later I chewed the ice cream down.

Chris said, Holy cow woman! You chewed your ice cream down!

I said, You chewed your ice cream down, three minutes ago! Holy cow, man!

We make love again. I fall asleep.

Chris cell phone ring. Chris get his cell phone very quick. Spike called Chris. Spike said, Hello? Chris?

Chris whispered, Hi Spike.

Spike said, Why you're whispering?

Chris said, Ashley is sleeping.

Spike said, You make love with her?

Chris said, Yes. Don't think about, Taylor will read your mind!

Spike said, Yes Sir, I know!

Chris whispered, Why you call me this late?

Spike said, Oooops!

Chris checked his clock. It is one o'clock in the morning.

Spike said, Taylor will find out you're making love with Ashley. He told me he will kill you if you make love with Ashley.

Chris climbed out of bed, he tiptoed downstairs talking on his phone.

Chris said, I don't care what Taylor think. I love Ashley! He want to kill me, I'll kill him myself.

Spike said, Don't kill our brother!

Chris said, I'm very mad with Taylor now. He loves my fiancé and wants tio kill me.

Spike said, Not really kill you. He hates you right now. I need to get off the phone.

Chris said, I need to go back up, I don't want Ashley wake up and nobody there. Bye, Spike, I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Chris tiptoed up the stairs. He look in his room. I was not there.

Chris said, Ashley?

I said, Right here! I am in the bathroom.

I'll wait for you in the bed, said Chris.

I said, (yawn) okay!

Chris said, Okay. Don't pass out in the bathroom please.

I said, You always want me to be safe!

Chris was getting in his bed.

I screamed. "Bug! Bug! In the bathroom!" I screamed.

Chris came running into the bathroom.

Chris said, It's a big spider.

He bring it outside. He go back upstairs.

Chris said, I'm coming!

I said, Thank you Chris! Sorry I'm scaring you by screaming.

Chris said, It's okay. It's a girl thing.

I said, Excuse me?

Chris said, Sorry—woman thing.

I said, That is a lot better!

Chris said, You scare me a little bit. I thought you fall down.

I said, You silly man!

Chris said, Want me to carry you back in the bed? I don't want you fall down.

Chris put my arms around his neck, he swooped my legs up. He is holding me.

I said, Thank you Chris.

Chris said, You're welcome. He put me back down on the bed. Chris climb on the bed.

I said, Chris?

Chris said, What honey?

I said, Why you talking your brother this late?

Chris said, I thought you were sleeping!

I was, I said. I hear you go downstairs.

Chris said, You can hear in your sleep?

I said, Yes! I hear you talking and I wake up.

Chris said, Sorry I wake you up.

I said, The next time you can tell me you're leaving.

Chris said, Yes M'am.

It is morning now. I am watching Chris sleep. I am staring at Chris. Chris stretch his body.

I said, Hi sleepyhead!

Chris said, Hi….(yawn)….

I said, I want to take a shower with you.

Chris said, You always want to have sex with me.

I said, How you know that?

Chris said, You silly girl.

I said, You love me and you know it.

Chris said, I will take a shower with you. I need to wake up.

I said, Chris, you have any more condoms?

Chris said, Right here. He is holding one in his hand.

What you want for breakfast Ashley? Chris said.

I said, Waffles, when we're done with showering, and making love.

I told him I'll meet him in the bathroom.

I get the water going.

Chris said, I am coming in!

Chris helped me get in the shower.

He said, Hold the bar, don't fall!

I said, Yes sir!

Chris put the new condom on, and he grabbed the towels down and put them next to the sink. He climbed in the shower.

He said, Holy cow! That is hot!

I said, You're a big baby! You're a werewolf! You're always hot!

Chris like, Oh yeah, I forgot!

I said, Duh!

Chris like, Hey!

I like, Sorry! I was just joking, you don't need to be so serious!

Chris said, Sorry.

We making out in the shower. We are making love.

Buttercup come inside the house to get a knife to kill animals for the kids to eat. And she hear a shower upstairs. She has good hearing. She can hear Chris and Ashley making love.

Chris hear the door open.

He said, I'm coming back Ashley, don't fall!

I said, I want to sit down. Chris, where you going?

He said, I hear a door open.

I said, You need to cover your naked body!

Yes dear, said Chris.

Chris said, Why you always be bossing me! I know I need to cover my naked body!

I said, You didn't cover yourself last night when you go downstairs talk to your brother on your cell phone!

And he said, You didn't cover yourself at all Missy!

I said, Hey! I know I was naked, But I knew you were coming back!

Chris like, I'm not going to argue with you right now. I'm going downstairs and check the door.

Chris went downstairs, hecome into the kitchen, he said, Mother! What you doing here?

Buttercup said, I'm trying to get the knife.

Chris said, You need to go back to the camping.

Buttercup said, Yes son.

Buttercup said, Are you making love with Ashley?

Chris said, Yes mom, I am an adult now, I am not a boy. I am eighteen.

The mother said, I am not going to argue with you right now. Maybe later.

She leave.

Chris said, I'm coming back up Ashley.

He run up, took the towel off, and got back in the shower. He pulled me back up.I put my arms around his neck, we make out a little bit more and make love again.

An hour later my stomach growled.

Chris said, You're hungry.

I said, Yeah! We make love, it make me hungry!

We went back his room, get dressed. He go back downstairs, make breakfast, waffles.

He get the bowl down, the eggs ouit, and the waffle machine out. He made coffee in the coffee pot. He started to make the waffles.

I can smell them upstairs, and coffee.I crawl down the stairs, I slide on my butt down the stairs. I crawl in the kitchen. I like, it smells good!

Chris get the ring out of his pants and put it on the table.

I said, You're a good chef!

Chris said, Thank you.

I said, You're welcome.

I said, Chris?

He looked at me and said, What?

I said, I want to go camping next weekend.

Chris said, In my parent's campsite?

I said, Yes, the camp in the woods next to the lake.

Chris said, It will be cold….

I said, Hello? You're a werewolf! And you tell me your parent's camp has a fireplace.

Chris said, Okay. We can go to camp next weekend.

I like, YAY!

Chris said, Our breakfast is served!

He pull the chair out, I stand, hold the chair and I turn my body and sit on the chair. We start eating.

Fifteen minutes pass.

I say, That is good!

I see the ring on the table, but I didn't say anything. I was staring at the ring box. But Chris see what I was staring at.

Chris said, Want to try it on? I want to see if the ring fits you.

I give him a dirty look.

Chris said, Why you giving me a dirty look?

I said, Oh, I'll try it on! (sigh!)

He slipped that ring on my left hand, ring finger.

It is a small diamond.

I was looking at the ring. I start liking it.

Chris ask, Do you like it?

I said, I love it.

Chris said, You still scared?

I said, Yes.

I said, Chris, I saw you leaving.

Chris said, I'm not going to leave you.

That why you don't want to marry me? Chris asked.

I said, I do want to marry you. If you leave I'll miss you, a lot. And in case you leave for five months I'll be hurting.

Chris said, You want to get married early?

I said, No, I need to plan the wedding.

Chris said, I'm not going to leave you, ever. We make love last night. That was amazing.

I said, I know. It was amazing. I want to do it over and over again. I don't want to stop doing it. Chris Parker I am truly in love with you.

Chris said, I love you too Ashley. If we have a fight, I'll still love you.

Chris said, I am truly in love with you too.

**Chapter Fifteen—Camping Out**

Chris said, When are we leaving for camp?

I asked, Is next Friday okay?

Chris said, Yes, when school is over. We have a concert next Monday.

I said, What? I forgot we have a concert!

Chris said, You forgot again?

I said, Yeah! We make love, you ask me to marry you, I have a lot on my brain, I can't control it!

Chris said, It's okay, I understand that.

I said, Chris? When does our concert start?

Chris said, Seven o'clock.

I said, Yay!

I said, I don't want to see that girl in that same class, her name is DJ. DJ Snow. She likes you Chris. I hate her!

You remember the first day I met you? I asked Chris.

Chris said, yeah, I remember.

I said, D.J. gave me a dirty look. She was staring at you, but you didn't stare at her back.

Chris said, I don't like that girl. She always speaks like a bully. She is mean.

Chris said, You don't need worry about me liking her. I don't. I like you. You're very nice. I like that kind of girl that's nice like you.

I know you don't like her. I could tell the first day you didn't like her.

Chris said, You know me well.

I said, Will you drive me back home Chris? I want to have time with Sabrina.

Chris said, Sure. But I want to kiss you first.

He helped me stand up. I stared at that ring. I said, I love you forever.

Chris said, I'll love you forever.

We kissed, he bent over a lot. I am very short! He kissed my neck.

All the Blacks come in the house. They say a-hem! They are seeing us kissing.

I turned my head down on Chris's shirt. I was blushing.

Chris whispered in my ear, It's okay. I know you're embarrassed.

He said, I'll bring Ashley home now.

Taylor run in his room.

All the Blacks said, Bye Ashley!

I said, Bye guys.

Chris put my wheelchair in his car. I was getting into the car. He come back in his car and put his selt belt on.

I said, Chris, I'll call you later. You need to answer your phone, okay?

Chris said, Yes, your Majesty. He start his car and five minutes later we are in my driveway. Uncle Jeff is outside getting wood.

Uncle Jeff said, Where you been?

Chris said, She talked to Aunt Autumn and told her she is staying the night.

Uncle Jeff said, But I'm her uncle. I know her best, not Aunt Autumn. You'll be grounded for life Ashley!

I said, But, but, but…..I'm not grounded! I am adult! I am engaged!

Uncle Jeff asked, You proposed to her right now Chris?

Chris said, Yes.

Chris said, I will call you later Ashley. He kissed me on the head. I love you, he said.

I said, I love you too. Bye, Chris.

He went in his car and drive off.

Uncle Jeff said, Why you stay at your boyfriend's house? You have sex with him?

I said, It's none of your business, Uncle Jeff.

Uncle Jeff said, Yes it is my business. You live in my house, you need to follow my rules!

I said, I am! I'm not having sex in your house.

Uncle Jeff said, I don't care! I want you to be safe! I don't want you get pregnant!

I said, I won't get pregnant, I promise! I do it the safe way, use a condom.

Uncle Jess asked, You know that condoms break?

I said, Yes, I know. I take Family Life last year in school. I know. And my dad told me about sex.

I said, I know you want me be safe. Chris won't hurt me. He loves me. I know you love me too Uncle Jeff.

Uncle Jeff said, I love you too kid.

I said, It's cold—I want to go in.

Uncle Jeff pushed me up the ramp. Sabrina said, Ashley! You need to come in my room, we need to talk!

We are in her room now.

Sabrina said, What'd you do last night, with your boyfriend?

I said, Chris proposed to me last night.

Sabrina said, You say yes?

I said, The first time he asked me I said no. But Chris won't stop asking me the question. But I say yes the second time. We make love last night.

Sabrina said, What? You make love?

I say, Yep!

Sabrina said, God is mad with you!

I said, I know God is mad at me, I know. I know make love before marriage is wrong.

Sabrina said, Yes!

We talked for hours.

Back in the Black's house, Chris was inside. He went upstairs. Taylor was in his Chris's room.

Taylor said, You have sex with the girl I care about?

Chris said, I care about Ashley too! Yes, I had sex with her! Who tell you?

Taylor said, Our mother was thinking about it, and I was walking up the ceiling and I listened to our parents talk about you and Ashley.

Taylor hit Chris.

Chris hit Taylor back.

All the Blacks hear the banging. All the Blacks run up. Both parents said, Boys! Stop fighting!

The boys didn't stop fighting.

Robin say something.

Boys! Stop! Please! She said.

They'll kill each other! I love both of you! Please! You're both my brothers! she begged.

Kim hold Chris, Spike hold Taylor. The boys growled at each other.

Their mother said, Boys! Stop growling at each other! You need to stop fighting!

I called Chris on his cell phone. No answer.

I called the home phone. No answer.

Taylor said, Your girlfriend, your fiancé trying to call you, he yelled.

Chris said, I know that, bloodsucker! You want to steal my fiancé from me!

Taylor said, Yup! I love her.

Chris went downstairs to another room. He looked at his eye in the mirror. It was all black and blue. He called me back. He get his cell phone out, he hit the green button.

I said, Hello?

Chris said, Hi Ashley.

I said, Hi Chris—you okay?

He said, Nope! I really don't like Taylor right now. We get in a big fight, he give me a black eye.

I said, Oh no! You didn't get serious hurt?

Chris said, No, only in my eye.

Chris said, Is it okay I sleep over your house?

I said sure. I'll ask Aunt Autumn.

Chris said, I'll be there in ten minutes.

Chris said, Ashley honey? Will you get my clothes with magic? They're upstairs. Taylor will punch me again.

I said, Okay—your toothbrush too, right?

Chris said, Yes, that too.

I said, Hold a second, I need to do my magic right now—will you hold it a second?

I used my hands to do magic. I put my hands up—toooo!

They're here Chris, I said.

Chris went in his car, drive off and ten minutes later he knocked on the door.

Aunt Autumn said, Hi Chris.

Aunt Autumn said, What happened your eye? Your sleeping over hear. Ashley told me about your fight. I'll get an ice pack. You need to hld it on your eye.

Chris said, Thank you Aunt Autumn.

She said, Here go—put this on your eye. She is in her room.

Chris get his cell phone out, shut his cell phone off.

Chris knocked on my door.

I said, Hi!

I crawl over. He helped me get up.

I said, That hurt?

Chris said, Yes.

Chris kissed me. Chris said, Is it okay if I move in with you for a while, a few months?

I said, I'll ask Aunt Autumn about that later.

Chris said, Okay.

Aunt Autumn said. Chris and Ashley come here for a second please?

Chris put me down. I crawl out to the kitchen, Chris follows me.

I hold the table, I get up on one foot and pull myself up.

I said, What Aunt Autumn?

Aunt Autumn said, Does your eye feel better Chris?

Chris said, Yes my eye is fine.

Aunt Autumn said, Uncle Jeff and I are going out. Date night!

I said, Aunt Autumn I need to ask you something. Chris wants to move in for a few months. Can he?

Aunt Autumn said, Yes, but I need to talk to your uncle about it too.

Chris said, I could rent the spare room and help you guys do things around the house.

Aunt Autumn said, No thank you Chris, you're a guest. I have one spare room. You can live in that room. I'll talk to Uncle Jeff later.

Chris said, Thank you.

Sabrina come out her room and said, What? He is staying here in this house?

I said, Yes!

Sabrina said, Oh great! Another guy in this house! Chris was laughing.

Chris said, You have a problem with guys Sabrina?

Sabrina said, Yes! I have two brothers and one sister is older. The two brothers are younger. They don't put the seat down!

Chris said, I'll put the seat down for you. I start laughing.

We hear Uncle Jeff's car come in. We hear him on the steps. He open the door, he said ,Hi Honey, hi Ashley, hi Chris, hi Sabrina.

He said, Chris, what you doing here again?

Chris said, I had a bad morning. I had a fight with my stupid brother Taylor.

Uncle Jeff said, Your brother? Taylor Black? The guy I know? He helps me in the summertime.

Uncle Jeff said, Taylor Black is a nice guy! I can't believe he hit you.

Chris said, He is not a very nice guy. He is—but he is not nice to me.

Aunt Autumn said, Honey? I need to talk to you a second.

Uncle Jeff said, Yes dear?

Aunt Autumn said, You guys can go talk in another room. We'll call you back out.

Chris, Sabrina, and I all said, Yes Aunt Autumn. We went in my room.

I said, What you guys want to do?

Sabrina said, I want to listen to Aunt Autumn and Uncle Jeff! Sabrina was next to the door, she was listening to Uncle Jeff and Aunt Autumn.

I said, Sabrina! Stop listening! You're bad!

Sabrina said, You're bad—you sleep with Chris! Before marriage!

Chris said to me, You tell her?

I said, Yes! She is my best friend!

Chris is mad at me. He is shaking, and his eyes turn black.

I said, Chris, Chris, calm down! Don't be mad at me.

Chris said, I don't care! You tell her we make love and she tell everybody at church! He was yelling.

He changed into a wolf!

I said, Sabrina, go! Out the door. Close your door!

She said, No! Your boyfriend turn into a wolf!

I said, Sabrina, go in your room please! I need to talk to my fiancé and calm him down.

Sabrina went in her room.

I said, Chris, calm down please. Don't be mad at me!

Chris bark.

I said, I don't speak wolf. Will you turn into a guy please?

A minute later he was a guy.

I said, Chris, I'm sorry I told her. But she won't tell anybody in church we make love.

A week later, me and Chris are fine. It is Friday after school, we are at the Black's camp in the woods. We are camping.

I like, Chris honey? What you want for supper?

Chris said, I'm not hungry. I want you!

I put my arms around his neck. He swooped my legs up.

I said, Chris honey? Hold it a second. I went to the bathroom and changed. I put my sexy bra and panties on, and my robe around me. I was standing up, I opened the robe with one hand, and Chris like Woah!

Chris said, You're sexy!

I said, You want me, you need to get me!

He said, I will get you, you know it!

I put my arms around his neck, he swooped me up again.

He put me down on the bed. He take his clothes off. I take my bra off, and my panties. He put the condom on, he kissed me. We make out. We make love for hours.

Chris fall asleep. I stayed up. His cell phone went off. I answered it.

I whispered, Hello?

Kasey said, It's me, Kasey. Chris is okay?

I whispered, Chris is okay. He is not mad any more. I asked, Taylor okay too?

Kasay said, He is okay. He had a black eye too. Boys are stupid!

I said, Yeah, they are!

Chris turned his body. He is still asleep.

I whispered, Bye Kasey.

Kasey said, Bye Ashely.

My stomach growled.

I said, Chris!

Chris like, unhhhh…what you want woman?

I said, I'm leaving for a second, okay?

Chris like, Where you going?

I said, I am hungry! I want to get food downstairs.

Me and Chris went to buy food earlier today, after school.

Chris said, Okay. Will you get me food too Ashley, please?

I said, Yes Chris, I will get you food.

Chris said, Will you get me a sandwich please?

I said, Yes, I'll get you a sandwich.

I went downstairs. I used my magic. The mayonaise spread itself. The ham and cheese lay on the bread, and the other piece of bread came up to make the sandwich. I made two

I make a spell to bring the sandwiches upstairs. The sandwiches followed me upstairs.

Chris hear me coming up the stairs. I was sitting down in the doorway. I gave an order:

Sandwich! Go over to Chris!

The sandwich landed on his lap. He was sitting on the bed.

Chris said, Woah! That is awesome.

I said, Thank you!

My sandwich floated up over my head.

I said, Sandwich! Follow me!

I stand up, my sandwich still floating up and I couldn't reach it.

I said, Sandwich! Come down please!

The sandwich didn't listen to me!

Chris said, Sandwich come down so Ashley can catch you!

The sandwich come down in my hands.

I said, Thank you Chris.

We eat our sandwiches.

Ten minutes later Chris said, That is a good snack!

I said, You're welcome. I love being a witch, it's fun.

Chris said, You didn't put a towel around you or a blanket.

I said, I know. I don't care being naked. It's you, not anybody else watching us. That would be weird.

Chris said, Yeah, that would be weird!

I lay on Chris. Chris said, You want to make love again?

I said, Yes, I want to make love again. That will make us fall asleep.

We make love again.

**Chapter Sixteen—A pregnancy maybe?**

Two weeks later, Chris said, Aunt Autumn? Where Ashley?

Aunt Autumn said, she is sleeping in her room.

Chris said, I had a dream about Ashley run away.

Aunt Autumn said, She is in her room. It's okay, it's a bad dream, she is in her room. What your dream about?

Chris said, This werewolf and this vampire—he is both—he want to kill Ashley, grab her….he lives up in space. She was pregnant! I tried to save her, but she's dead.

Chris was worried. That was a scary dream, he said.

Aunt Autumn said, You're worried too much about your fiancé.

Chris said, I know! I love her.

I come in the kitchen, I still asleep. (Yawn)…what you talking about? I asked.

Chris said, I had a dream about you.

I said, You always have a dream about me.

I said, What your dream about?

Chris said, I had a dream this werewolf vampire—he is both—he grab you and you're pregnant and he try to kill you. I was there, but he killed you.

I said, It's a dream Chris. You don't need to worry about me.

Chris said, Yes I need to worry about you. You're my fiancé and I care about you.

I said, I know you're worried abouyt me—I'm worried about you too. I love you.

Chris said, I love you too. He get me up and hugged me.

I said, Chris! Put me down!

He put me down, I crawl in the bathroom. Chris was behind me.

Chris said, Ashley? You okay?

I didn't say anything. I closed the door. A minute later I said….aaagghhh. I was sick in the bathroom.

Chris hear me throw up.

Chris said, Want me come in?

I said, No….go away! I don't want you to see me like this. Go away.

Autumn said, Hmmmmmm….

Aunt Auitumn thinking, They have sex….hmmmmm…she is getting sick…..

She said, Oh, oh, oh!

Chris said, What Aunt Autumn?

Aunt Autumn asked Chris, You think she is pregnant?

Chris said, No. We did it the safe way. We use our condoms. The condom didn't break.

Chris was checking on me again.

I said, Chris….go…away….please…

Aunt Autumn said, Chris I am going to work. You watch my niece please?

Chris said, Yes, I'll watch your niece.

Aunt Autumn leave.

Thirty minutes pass.

I said, Chris, come here!

Chris come in the bathroom. He said, What's wrong?

I said, I don't feel good. Will you help me up? I don't want to be sick on you.

I put my arms around his neck, he get my legs up very carefully, he didn't squeeze my stomach. He bring me in my room. He put me down on my bed, very easy…

Chris kissed me on my head.

Chris said, You're warm! I'll go to the store, don't move. I'll bring a bowl in your room.

I said, Okay…..

He leave to get the bowl. Now he is back.

He leave again, go in his car. Five minutes later he is in the store in Hampden. He get the pregnancy test kit.

The woman said, Seven dollars please. Did you get your girlfriend pregnant?

Chris said, No! She's my fiancé! She's not my girlfriend anymore. She is more than that now. Maybe I got her pregnant by accident. Maybe—I don't know. That's why I need to buy this pregnancy test kit. I need to bring this back home, I need to do this quick.

Chris said, Here go—seven dollars.

The woman said, Here go, your test kit and your receipt. Good luck young man!

Chris said, Thank you.

He went in his car. Five minutes later he got out of his car. He come in the house.

He called, Ashley!

He went in my room. I was sleeping.

An hour later I woke up. I said, Oh!

Chris was sleeping with me on my bed.

I said, Chris! Honey! Wake up!

Chris said, Hey! I have something for you. It is a pregnancy test.

I said, Where is it? The bathroom?

Chris said, Yes, it is in the bathroom. Want me carry you in the bathroom?

I said, No.

I went the bathroom, Chris was behind me. Chris was sitting on the floor.

I said, Chris? You mad at me?

Chris said, No. I'm not ready to be a dad. I want to wait.

I said, Okay.

I took the pregnancy test out and I tell him to leave. I take the test, I call him back in. Then we waited for the pregnancy test to tell us if I was pregnant or not.

The test said I'm not pregnant.

Chris kissed me.

He said, Yes! We're not pregnant!

I said, I wish…I started crying.

Chris was happy. I was not. I went in my room crying.

Sabrina heard me crying.

Sabrina said to Chris, You hear your fiancé crying?

Chris said, I didn't hear it.

Sabrina said, You're dumb! You know Ashley wants to get pregnant.

Chris said, How you know about that?

Sabrina said, I talk to her every night. You're not thinking about Ashley right now, you're thinking about yourself. You're selfish.

Chris said, I'm not selfish! I do want to have kids with her. I want to do it later, when we're ready.

Sabrina said, I will talk to her right now.

Sabrina knocked on my door.

I said, Go away!

Sabrina said, It's me Sabrina, your best friend. What's wrong?

I said, I wish I am pregnant! I want to be a mom.

Sabrina said, I know sweetie, I know. I know you want to be a mother right now. I listen to you.

There was a knock on the door.

Chris said, Sabrina, I want to talk to Ashley please.

Sabrina said, You need to be nice to her, or I bring you out to the dog house.

Chris said, I'll always treat her with respect, you know I will.

Sabrina said, Good! I'll be in my room if someone needs me.

Chris said, I'm sorry.

Chris said, I know you want to be a mom. I know you're hurting.

I said, I know you're sorry. I know you don't want to be a dad right now. I'm sorry too Chris.

Chris said, I love you.

I said, I love you too Chris.

Chris said, I'll make you happy later.

I said, But, but…I want to be a mom right now…

Chris said, Not right now. I'm not ready to be a dad right now. I am a big brother. I'll wait for my baby sister to grow up a little, maybe when she's ten.

I said, Okay, I'll wait two years.

I said, Chris I don't feel good.

Don't get sick on me! he said.

Chris went out in the kitchen.

Chris said, Here go, I'm getting you crackers and ginger ale.

I said, Chris, why you get me crackers?

Chris said, You need to eat.

I said, I don't feel good enough to eat right now. I can drink.

He passed me the can of ginger ale. I drink it, a little bit.

Chris said, Ashley I am coming back, I need to call my house.

He get his cell phone out, find home, and he hit the button.

The phone ring, ring, ring.

Robin answered the phone.

Hello? Chris!

Chris said, How you know that kid?

Robin said, I miss you! When you be home?

Chris said, I think I'll be home maybe next month. Okay kid?

Robin said, Okay.

She was crying on the phone.

Chris said, Don't cry kid, I'll be home.

Robin said, I love you Chris.

Chris said, Robin, maybe you and me have a date next week, okay?

Robin said, YAYYY!

Chris said, Is Jamie right there? I need to talk to her.

Robin said, She is right here. She is helping me make cookies, blood cookies.

Jamie said, Hello?

Chris said, It's me, Chris. I need to ask you something. Ashley is sick.

Jamie said. Okay…..does she have a fever?

Chris said, Yes. I feel her head an hour ago. She is hot. She is sick.

Jamie asked, You know her temperature?

Chris said, No. I will do it right now. Check her temperature.

Chris went in the bathroom, he grabbed the thermometer. He still have his cell phone. He come in my room.

Chris said, I need to check your temperature.

I said, Okay.

I put it under my tongue, and turned it on. A minute later it beeped. It was 101.

Jamie said, What is it?

Chris said, 101.

Jamie said, Okay. That is not that bad. Did she eat today?

Chris said, No, not yet.

Did you get her chicken soup? Asked Jamie.

Chris said, No, but maybe that will work.

Chris asked me, Ashley? You want chicken soup? That will help your stomach.

I said, Maybe that will work for me.

Jamie tell Chris, Put an ice pack on her head, help her temperature go down.

Chris said, Okay.

He went back in the kitchen to get the ice pack. He get a pan out, he opened a can of chicken soup, he pour the can into the pan and put it back in the stove. He stir it. He going back in my room.

Jamie said, You put that on her head yet?

Chris said, No, not yet.

He put the ice pack on my head.

I said, Thank you, Dr. Chris!

Chris said, You're welcome.

Jamie said, I'll let you go now Chris. Call me if it's getting worse.

Jamie said, Hold it a second. Robin want to say good-bye.

Robin said, Hi Chris—I love you! I can't wait to see you next week.

Chris said, Bye kid.

Robin hung up. Chris hung up his cell phone.

Chris said, Hold a second. I need to stir your soup.

I said, Okay.

Chris get the bowl down. He wait. Five minutes later he bring the bowl of soup in my room.

I said, Ummmmmm!

Chris hold the bowl. I take the spoon. I eat it.

Chris said, You like that?

I said, Yeah….

**Chapter Seventeen—Moving**

Two weeks passed.

I said, That was good turkey on Thanksgiving.

That was good, I know—I had three plates!

I know—I had one plate, you silly werewolf!

Chris said, I know! You're silly—you had one plate!

I said, We had a good time at Taylor's birthday last week.

Chris said, Yeah, yeah, yeah!

I said, Chris, you don't needs to be like that! He is your brother still. I know you don't like him now.

Chris said, I don't trust him. He tried to kill me a month ago.

I said, I know you're still mad at him. But you need to forgive him. It's almost Christmas.

Chris said, Fine—you're right. (sigh) I'll forgive him.

We are in the woods next to my uncle's house.

I make a spell. My spell make a house. There are three bedrooms, and two bathrooms, and one kitchen. And a living room, and a hot tub room. The color of the house is blue with a white door. The windows are white.

Chris said, Woah! Our own place!

I said, Chris will you get our stuff please?

Chris said, Why don't you do it? You're a witch! You can do magic!

I said, Oh yeah!

I make another spell and bring our stuff in our house. Chris said, You want to go in Mrs. Parker?

I said, I'm not Mrs. Parker yet, silly guy!

I said, That is sweet.

Chris put my arms around his neck, swooped my legs up, and carried me over the threshold.

Chris said, Woah! You did good!

I said, Thank you.

We got new couch, new table, new beds. The table is round, have four chairs around the table.

I said, I bet Sabrina will love this!

Chris said, Yeah! I think she will love it.

Chris said, Ashley? I want to have a puppy.

I said, Okay. You need to clean the mess up.

Chris said, Yay!

I said, We can look at the humane society to get a puppy tomorrow.

Chris asked Ashley, Is it okay if Robin come with us to pick out a puppy?

Ashley said, Okay.

He kissed me because he is so happy.

Chris like, Yay I get a puppy, I get a puppy!

I like, Chris you are doing the happy dance. That is a girl thing!

Chris said, No it's not! It's a guy thing too!

I said, Yeah, yeah, whatever! I am right, you are wrong!

Chris said, Hey! Be nice!

I said, I am sorry, I was joking, holy cow!

Chris said, Okay.

I put my arms around his neck, he swooped my feet up, he carried me downstairs to our room.

We said woah!

The bed is queen-sized. We have one bathroom in our room. Our tub round. Our sink has two sinks in it, and when we clapped, the lights come on.

We went in another room, the hot tub room.

We said, woah!

I said, Chris? You know what I'm thinking?

Chris said, Ohhhhhhh….!

Chris said, Do you have a swimming pool in the back yard?

I said, I don't know Chris.

Chris said, Can we make love in the hot tub?

I said, Yes!

We take our clothes off. We make love for a few hours.

Chris said, I getting hungry!

Chris said, Are you hungry too?

I said, Yes!

We put our clothes back on. I crawl back up the stairs. Chris follow me back upstairs.

Chris said, What you want for supper?

I said, Pizza!

Chris look in the freezer. The pizza is in the freezer, and steaks, chicken….

Chris said, What kind of pizza?

I said, Pepperoni.

He said, Okay. I have it out.

We have new pans in the cupboard. He picked one out, he opened the pizza box, he put the pizza on the pan and he put it in the oven.

The pizza will be done in fifteen minutes, he said.

I said, Okay.

We went to sit on our new couch.

I pushed Chris down. I kissed his neck.

Chris said, What you doing woman?

I said, I am crazy about you!

Chris said, You want to make love again?

I said, No, not yet.

Chris said, Do you want to make out, we can do that right now?

I said, Yes.

I was kissing his ears.

Chris said, You need to stop that, I like that. He is joking.

Don't stop, he said.

I said, Okay.

Chris's cell phone ring.

Chris grab his cell phone out of his pants, he opened his cell phone with one hand,

Chris said, Hello?

I still was kissing his ear.

Chris said, Hi John.

John said, What's that Chris? Your hot fiancé is right there?

Chris said, Hold a second John.

He moved his arm out.

Chris said, Ashley! Will you stop please?

Chris said, I still like it. When I am done talking to John you can start over. He kissed me a quick kiss.

Chris said, You check the pizza babe?

I said, Yes dear.

Chris moved his cell phone back to his ear.

Chris said, Sorry John, my fiancé was checking the pizza.

Fifteen minutes passed.

I said, Chris! Pizza is done…..

Chris said, I'll be there in a second.

Chris said, Bye John.

John said, Bye Chris.

I tried to get the pizza but my hand slipped and I almost fall down. Chris catch me like that!

Chris said, I told you to hold a second. You didn't listen, woman! You need to be safe.

I said, Why do you always protect me?

Chris said, You know. I love you. I don't want you to get hurt.

Another fifteen minutes passed. We ate the pizza.

I said, That is good pizza! I full.

Chris said, You want to watch a movie?

I said, Yes!

I said, What one?

Chris said, Maybe Harry Potter?

I said, Sure!

I said, I have a crush on Harry.

Chris said, A-hem? Hello!

I said, You're jealous, always!

Chris said, Yeah I am, I can't help it. I am truly in love with you.

I said, I am truly in love with you too.

Chris pushed me down on the couch.

He said, Can Robin come over, Ashley?

I said, Sure! I don't mind. I love your little sister. She is like a little sister to me too.

Chris kissed me on my neck.

I said, Hold a second Chris, I need to put a movie in.

Chris said, No, I'll do that. You can lay on the couch and relax.

Chris opened the movie case, he put the movie in, and he hit the button and the door closed.

Chris hit play. The movie will play in five minutes. We make out a little bit.

I said, Chris, stop it!

Chris said, What? I am tickling you!

I said, Stop it! Stop it! I laughing.

I pushed Chris back down. I lay back down on him.

Chris said, Where's the remote?

I said, Behind your head!

I grab it around his head. Right here!

I said, Chris, tomorrow I want to have time with Sabrina. I will come with you to pick out our puppy. But I want to have time with my best friend.

Chris said, Sure honey.

I kissed his ear. The movie start, I stopped kissing his ear. I wanted to watch the movie.

Chris said, You want a drink?

I said, Nope, not yet.

I was laying next to him on the couch. His arm was under my head.

Two hours later the movie is done. I look on the clock. It is 5 o'clock.

Chris said, Woah! Look at our back yard! We have a swimming pool!

I crawl over. I said, Woah! Our pool is big!

Chris said, You want to go in it? Not in our bathing suits?

I said, You have sex in your mind all the time, silly guy! Sure!

We take our clothes off again. We went in our pool.

I said, Cold! Cold! Cold!

Chris said, It's not cold! He hold me up in the water.

We make love for two hours in the water. It is a heated pool.

Chris said, You want to go in? You're shaking.

I said, Yeah, I want to go in. My teeth are chattering.

Chris carry me out. We are still naked. He went in our room, he put me in bed. He run back out, get our clothes, run back in our room.

Chris said, You still cold?

I said, Yes.

He lay on me. We make love for an hour. We fall asleep.

Chris hear a knock. He whispered, Ashley!

I said, What? I whining.

Chris said, Baby, I am coming back. I need to check upstairs. Someone is knocking on the door.

He went upstairs, the knock was still going.

Chris said, I'm coming! I'm coming!

Chris open the door. Nobody there.

Chris said, That is strange!

Someone grab him.

A deep voice said, Where's that girl? No screaming!

Chris trying to get his cell phone out. He text behind his back.

My cell phone buzz. I grab it. It was on the window. I open it. I read it.

It said, Help me upstairs.

I went upstairs, I used my magic. I said, Stay away from my fiancé! Whoooooosh!

Chris said, Thank you. Go downstairs. The guy still there.

I said, Why Chris? I want you be safe!

Chris said, This guy is a werewolf and a vampire, I had a dream about him.

I said, No I'll stay up here. I'm a witch and you're a werewolf.

Chris turn around. The guy was not there. He grabbed me.

I said, Get off me!

Chris hear me.

I scream, Chris! Chris! Help!

Chris said, Get off her now!

His eyes turn black.

He said again, Get off her! If you don't listen I'll throw you out the window!

The guy didn't listen.

I went, Ugghh! Eeeehhh!

The guy said, No! She is mine! I will drink her blood!

Chris said, No! You can't drink her blood! I love her! You're hurting her! Get off her now!

I said, Chris, I'm scared!

Chris, said, I know. I am trying to get you.

I said, Chris, think!

Chris said A-ha! I have a plan!

Chris whispered, Ashley! Look! He point at the floor. Use your magic now, he whispered!

I make a spell. I like, whoosh! A flash light was in Chris's hand. He turned it on and shined it on the guy. The guy growled. He run away.

My face was chalk.

Chris said, Ashley, it's over! It's okay, you're safe.

Chris put his arms around me. I am crying on his shirt.

Chris said, Baby! It's okay! Breathe!

I said, I saved you!

Chris said, Thanks baby

**Chapter Eighteen—The new puppy**

It is the next day. Chris was staring at me. I was still asleep. I moved and stretched.

Chris said, Hi sleepyhead.

I said, Hi.

Chris said, You hungry?

I said, Yes. We have pizza left?

Chris said Oui!

I said, You're using your French words. That is sexy! I like French words!

Chris said, I know. That's why I said oui—I know you like French words.

I said, That was scary last night.

Chris said, I know!

I said, He almost killed us!

Chris said, I know that.

Chris get me piece of pizza.

I said, Thank you Chris.

I said, Chris, what we going to name our puppy?

Chris said, I don't know. What you want?

I said, You like Lucky?

Chris said, I like that name, Lucky.

I said, Chris, you need to call your sister.

I was chewing on the pizza.

Chris said, I'll call her right now while you're eating.

I said, Chris, you need your breakfast too.

Chris said, This will take me five minutes. I'll eat my breakfast afterwards.

Chris get his cell phone out, he find home, he hit the green button. He put his phone to his ear.

Kasey answer the home phone.

She said, Hello?

Chris said, It is me Kasey, Chris. Is Robin right there?

Kasey said, Yes. Kasey yelled for Robin.

She said, Robin! It's a phone for you! It's Chris!

Robin run.

She said, Hello?

Chris said, It's me, your big brother.

Robin said, Yeah. I know my brother. It's Chris. I know!

She was laughing.

Chris said, Robin, do you want to go with me and Ashley get a puppy?

Robin said, Yes! Yes! I want to come! When you get me Chris?

In an hour and a half, Chris said.

Robin said, Okay. I'll get ready in an hour and a half.

Chris said, Your birthday is coming up soon Robin.

Robin said, Yes I know! I can't wait!

Chris said, You'll be nine.

Robin said, I know! I'll be a little bit older.

Chris said, Your powers will come on your birthday.

Robin said, I know! Our mom told me I'll have my powers on my birthday.

Leslie called, Robin! Where are you?

Robin said, Right here. I am talking on the phone with Chris.

Leslie said, Is it okay if I talk on the phone to Chris please?

Robin said, Chris, can Leslie talk to you? She miss you.

Chris said, Yes, I want to talk to Leslie. Bye Robin , I love you. I'll see you later, okay?

Leslie said, Hi Chris. How have you been?

Chris said, Good.

Leslie said, Chris said, Is it okay if I come with you and Robin to pick out a puppy, please? I can tal with that little puppy.

Chris said, I know you can talk with the little puppy. I'll ask Ashley if you can come with me and Robin and her.

Chris asked me, Ashley, is it okay if Leslie come too?

I said, Sure, I don't mind.

Chris said, You can Leslie.

She said, Yay!

Chris said, I need to go, okay Leslie? I love you.

Leslie said, I love you too. Bye Chris.

Chris said, Bye.

Chris said, now I can eat my breakfast.

He ate the last piece of pizza.

I said, I had two pieces. You want more food Chris, with your pizza? I asked.

Chris said, No babe. I want you.

I said, I'll until you're done eating pizza and we can make love.

Another five minutes passed.

Chris said, That is good pizza.

Chris said, I want to take a shower, and I want you come in with me.

I stand up, I put my arms around his neck. He swooped my legs up. We went downstairs to our bathroom. Chris helped me get undressed and I took his clothes off.

Chris put the condom on, I stand up, I went in the shower, I put the water on, and Chris went in the shower. We make love.

Half an hour passed. We get dressed. Chris kissed me. I kiss him back. I said, Hey! We need to get your sisters!

I reminded him we have our whole lives together to make love.

Chris said, I know that. I'll love you forever.

I said, I know that too.

Chris carry me back upstairs.

I said, Chris? That guy comes back, I'll save you again.

Chris said, No! I'll save you next time! I'm a werewolf!

I said, You are like a very strong big dog.

Chris said, I know I am big dog.

Ashley said, We're going to teach our puppy to be like you.

Chris said, Want me to turn into a wolf all the time?

I said, Not all the time! I can't have sex with a wolf! That would be weird!

Chris said, Okay, I won't be a wolf all the time, I promise.

I said, Okay.

I said, Remember I can't understand you, barking like a wolf.

Chris said, I know that. You're not Leslie.

I said, Leslie can talk to animals, she can read animal's minds?

Chris said, Yes, she can.

I said, Sweet!

Chris said, You ready to go Ashley?

I said, Yes Chris.

I went in my wheel chair, Chris pushed me down the ramp. He said, Here go.

I get out my chair.

Chris said, Want me to put this in the back of the car?

I said, Yes.

He put my wheelchair back in his car.

Chris said, Do you have your seatbelt on?

I said, Yes Chris.

I said, Do you have your seat tbelt on?

Chris said, Yes. I love you Ashley.

I said, Yeah, yeah, yeah—whatever!

Chris said, What?

I said, Chris I was joking! I love you too!

Chris said, That is better, don't say yeah yeah yeah whatever again!

I said, Yes Sir!

I said, I'm ready to go. Will you get the car started?

Chris start the car. We leave our driveway.

Another ten minutes passed. We are at the Black's driveway now.

Robin and Leslie said, Hi guys!

Chris come out the car, open the door for Robin and Leslie.

Robin said, Thank you Gentleman!

Leslie said, Thank you Chris.

Chris come back in the car.

He said, Robin? Leslie? You have your seatbelts on?

Robin and Leslie said at the same time, Yes Sir!

Buttercup come out and say, Chris, wait a second! Where you been?

Chris said, I am living at Ashley's house now.

Buttercup said, I miss you Son!

Chris said, I know Mom. I come back home, I promise.

Buttercup said, Have a good time getting your new puppy.

Me and Chris said at the same time, Yes, we will! We start laughing.

Chris start his car. Chris, Leslie, and Robin all said, Bye Mom!

Ashley said, Bye Mrs. Black!

Buttercup said, Ashley, you can call me Mom.

I said, Okay. Bye Mom!

Chris was laughing. I whack him.

Chris said, Hey!

I said, It's not funny—your mom likes me!

Chris said, I know.

Buttercup said, Bye kids, see you later!

We leave the Black's driveway.

Robin said, Are we there yet?

Chris said, No kid, we're not there yet. Hold your horses!

Twenty minutes later Chris said, We are here! The Humane Society.

Chris get my wheelchair out.

He said, Here go, your wheel chair is ready.

I said, Thank you Chris.

I stand up, I turn my body and sit down in my wheelchair.

Robin said, Ashley? Why you in a wheel chair?

I said, I have a booboo in my head, my muscles don't work like anybody else's muscles. It affects my legs, my speech, and my lungs. I was born with cerebral palsy. You can call it CP Robin.

Robin said, You can have kids later?

I said, Yes Robin, I can.

Robin said, You can have babies? How?

Chris said, We'll talk about that later. You're still young.

Robin said, No I am eight, I am not five. She had a little fit.

I said, Robin? I'll talk to you later about it.

Robin said, Okay, Ashley. I am mad with Chris. Hmph!

I said, Robin, calm down honey, your brother is trying to protect you.

Chris said, Thank you Ashley.

Chris whispered in my ear, I love you! I want…later.

I like, Ahem…your sisters are around. I whispered.

I whispered, I love you too, but we can't do it here with your sisters around.

Chris said, I want to make love later tonight, okay?

Ashley said, Your hormones are always on!

We are inside the humane society now.

Robin said, Ahhhhh….cute! The bunnies…!

Leslie said, Ohhh, baby cats!

Leslie could here the cat talking to her.

What are you doing here? asked the cat.

Leslie said, I'm trying to find a dog. Do you know one that's good for being around wheelchairs, she asked the cat.

The cat said, The dogs are back there. Yes, there is only one, it is the husky.

Leslie said, What is your name, cat?

Fat Jack, answered the cat.

Chris said, What the cat say?

Leslie said, Yes there is one dog that is a husky.

Chris said, Is it a boy or a girl?

Leslie asked the cat, The husky is a boy or a girl?

The cat said, It's a girl. She is a puppy.

Leslie said, What color is she?

The cat said, She is black, and gray, and white. She has one eye blue and one is brown.

Leslie said, Thank you Fat Jack. You need to change your name. I don't like your name.

Fat Jack said, I know, I hate my name too. You can name me.

Leslie said, Jack. Only Jack, not Fat Jack.

We went to see the puppy now.

I said, Ohhh….she's so cute!

Leslie said, Hi puppy!

The puppy said, Hi.

I said, Leslie, what did she say? I hear her bark.

She said, Hi.

Leslie said, She said will you bring me home, please, please, please?

I said, Yes, I want to bring her home.

Chris said, Yes, I want to bring her home too.

Robin said, She is so cute, I want to keep her!

Chris went to the desk to ask the staff.

The staff said, Yes Sir?

Chris said, I want to see what the puppy back there costs.

The woman said, She costs $180.

Chris said, Woah! Chris fainted.

I see Chris fainted in my head.

II said, Robin stay in this room, I'm coming back. I see Chris fainted.

Leslie said, I will stay with Robin.

The staff said, Hello Sir? You okay?

I said, Chris? You okay? Hello?

Chris said, One hundred and eighty dollars…..

And he fainted again…

I said, Chris stop fainting! It's a woman thing, not a werewolf thing.

The staff lady said, What are you talking about?

I said, It's his pet name….

Chris said, Yes, it's my pet name….

Chris said, Here go—eighty dollars.

I said, Here go, I saved my money, I have one hundred dollars.

The staff said, I'll bring your puppy out. You want to see her?

I said, Yes, I want to see my baby puppy.

The staff said, She is eight weeks old.

The staff went to get our puppy, Lucky.

**Chapter Nineteen—Lucky's new home**

The staff said, here you go, your puppy.

I said, I want to hold her.

The staff passed me her. I was holding Lucky.

I said, I named her Lucky—it's pretty and cute.

Lucky was licking my face, I was hugging Lucky and Chris pushed me out the door.

Thank you, I said.

Robin said, Is it okay if I hold her?

I passed Lucky to Robin. Lucky was licking Robin's face. She was laughing.

Robin said, Why puppies always lick your face?

Chris answered, She likes you Robin, that why.

Robin said, Ohhhh…!

Leslie said to the puppy, Don't chew on shoes!

The puppy said, Okay, I won't. I'll be a good puppy, I promise.

I said, Leslie, what she say?

Leslie said, She'll be a good puppy, not bad.

I said, Good girl, Lucky. Lucky was staring at me.

Chris put my wheelchair away. We in Chris's car now.

Chris asked, Everybody have their seatbelts on?

We said, Yes, we are ready to go.

Twenty minutes passed. We are in our magic house.

I said, Lucky—this is your new home! I put Lucky down. She was smelling stuff around the house. Chris went to the store to get dog food and the bowls, and the collar and the leash.

I said, Robin, Leslie! What you want for lunch?

Robin said, Blood.

I said, We need to wait until your brother comes back!

Robin said, Okay, I'll wait.

Hah! I need to go to my uncle's house and get blood..

I said, Robin and Leslie, stay here, okay?

Leslie said, No! I am coming with you. I don't want you fainting. Chris told me blood makes you faint.

I said, That's true, but….I didn't faint at all today. Chris did.

Leslie said, No! I don't take chances.

I said, Okay, Leslie. Come on.

Robin said, I want to come!

Leslie said, No, you'll stay with Lucky.

We went to Uncle Jeff and Aunt Autumn's house.

Aunt Autumn said, Hi Ashley!

I said, Do you guys have blood?

Aunt Autumn said, Why?

I said, Chris's sisters, Robin and Leslie, are here.

The Blacks' kids are here? Aunt Autumn asked.

I said, Yes.

Leslie said, Hi Aunt Autumn, I am Leslie.

Nice to meet you Leslie, said Aunt Autumn. You can call me Aunt Autumn.

Aunt Autumn asked, You guys are hungry? That why you want blood?

Leslie said, Yes.

Aunt Autumn said, Your uncle has cows. I'll get some cow blood for you.

Five minutes passed. Aunt Autumn came back.

Here go, she said. Here is your blood. It's in this milk carton.

I smelled it. My stomach turned.

Leslie said, Ashley? You feel okay? Your face is green!

I said, I need to sit down. Will you bring it out please? I don't want to smell it!

Leslie went outside, she hear Chris's car come back.

Leslie said, Chris come here! Your fiancé is all green!

Chris run.

I said, Hi Chris. I feel sick to my stomach. Your sister had blood and I smell it!

Chris said, Put your head down on your knees.

I said, Okay…..

Chris said, Want me bring you to our house? You can lay down.

I said, No, I'll be okay. But I need to stay away from the blood.

Leslie said, I told you so!

I said, You're right!

Chris said, Ashley stay here. I'll feed my sisters and come back to you when they're done eating blood.

I said, Okay, I'll stay here.

Chris kissed me on my lips and Aunt Autumn said, A-hem!

Chris said, Ooops!

Leslie said….OOOOOOO!

Chris said, Be quiet kid!

Leslie said, Okay Chris, you're the boss.

Chris said, I love you Ashley.

I said, I love you too Chris.

Chris went to feed Leslie and Robin.

Aunt Autumn said, You want food Ashley to help settle your stomach?

I said, No thank you, Chris will feed me later.

Okay, Aunt Autumn said. Keep your head on your knees still.

I said, Okay, Aunt Autumn.

Uncle Jeff come upstairs and said, What happened my neice?

I said, Stupid blood make me faint!

Uncle Jeff said, You'll be a vampire later. I bet you'll like it. You will.

I said, Sure…..

I am getting married to Chris, not Taylor!

Uncle Jeff said, Sure. I know you like both of them Ashley. You need to pick one.

I said, I love Chris, not Taylor. I love Taylor like a friend, not the lover way.

Uncle Jeff said, Sure…you will, I bet you!

I said, I'm not going to argue with you. I'm still sick, leave me alone please.

Chris come back. He said, Thank you for watching Ashley Aunt Autumn.

I like, Chris, you bring me home please?

Aunt Autumn said, You are home!

I said, Aunt Autumn, I have my own house. It is in the woods, a free house. I used magic.

Uncle Jeff said, You're not living there with this werewolf, are you?

Chris said, Uncle Jeff, I love your neice!

Uncle Jeff said, Fine. If you hurt her I'll kill you. Not really, but…

Chris said, I always protect her, always!

I said, I always protect him too—we are a team. And we have a new puppy.

Uncle Jeff hissed. He said, What? You have a new puppy? You don't need a puppy! You have a werewolf!

Chris growled.

He said, Hey! I'm not a werewolf all the time! I'm not a dog!

Uncle Jeff said, Don't get her pregnant werewolf!

Chris said, I'm not going to get her pregnant. I don't want to have kids right now. Maybe in two years.

I like, Chris, will you bring me home please? I don't want you turning werewolf right now.

Chris carry me out the door.

I said, Bye Aunt Autumn, bye Uncle Jeff.

My cell phone ring. I get it out of my sweatshirt pocket. I look at it, it is Sabrina. I answered, I put it up to my ear.

Hello?

Sabrina said, Ashley? Why you didn't say hi to me?

I said, Opps, sorry! I didn't know you were home. Sabrina, you can come over to my magic house.

Sabrina said, Sure. I'll be over in ten minutes. I need to tell your aunt I am coming over to your house.

I said, Goodbye Sabrina, I'll see you in a few minutes.

Sabrina said, Bye Ashley, I'll see you in a few minutes. I put the cell phone back in my pocket. I kissed Chris on his lips. They were hot.

We are at our house now. We are still kissing.

Robin said, OOOOOO…

Chris said, Be quiet kid!

I hit Chris—I was just kidding.

Chris said, hey! What?

I said, It's okay…your sister say oooooo, it's okay. She is a girl too. She will kiss a guy too, later. You always have to protect your sister!

I called Lucky.

Lucky! Come here!

Lucky came running. She have her tongue out. She like, woof woof!

I said, You want to come up girl? I grab her and pull her up.

Lucky licked my face.

I said, Chris honey, you feed Lucky yet?

Chris said, Yes, I did.

I said, Okay, I checking.

Chris said, You always check.

I said, I can't help it, I am kind of like a…mother. I love Lucky that way. She is like a daughter.

Chris said, That's true.

Sabrina knocked on the door.

I said, Come in Sabrina.

Chris said, How do you know it's Sabrina?

I said, It's a witch thing. I feel who they are coming to the door.

Chris said, Ohhh!

Sabrina said, It's a witches' thing.

Robin said, It is?

I said, Yup, it's a witches' thing. We can do magic, Robin. I save your brother two nights ago with magic.

Chris said, No, I save you!

I said, Yeah, yeah, whatever!

Robin said, Okay kids, stop arguing!

Leslie said, Robin! They're not arguing like kids!

Robin said, Yeah, yeah, whatever!

Leslie said, Ashley, I want to see Lucky for a second please.

I said, Okay Leslie. I put Lucky down.

Leslie said, Come on Lucky, come on. I need to talk to you, girl.

The puppy said, What you want kid? I want to take a nap!

Leslie said, Lucky, this won't take long. You can take your puppy nap. My big brother will turn into a werewolf.

Lucky said, He eat puppies?

Leslie laughed, No silly girl! He likes people food.

The puppy said, Phew!

I said, Chris, I want to go out with Sabrina. It's a woman thing.

Chris said, Okay, but you need to stay out of the woods.

I said, Okay boss.

Chris said, I'm not your boss, I am your fiancé.

I said, Sure….

I was joking.

I give Chris a big kiss on his lips.

Robin and Leslie said, Oooooooooo!

I said, I love you Chris.

Chris said, I love you too Ashley. Be careful.

I said, I will.

Me and Sabrina went in her car. We used magic to go to her car.

Sabrina said, Where are we going?

I said, In the woods.

Sabrina said, Okay. I won't tell your fiancé.

I said, Sabrina? You still have the tiger?

Sabrina said, Yes, in my room.

I make a spell. I make the tiger come with us in the back seat by magic.

I said, You going back home, girl. I was talking to the tiger.

The tiger licked my face.

I said, Stop it!

The tiger like, Meow….!

The tiger licked Sabrina's face. She said, No Magic. Magic was the tiger's name.

I said, You named the tiger Magic?

Sabrina said, I love her. She's like my own kid. I don't want to have real kids, I want to have animals. I love animals.

Sabrina said, I'm trying to be a pop star.

I said, Sabrina, you will get pregnant if you marry a guy!

Sabrina said, Yeah, yeah, I know!

I said, Sabrina? Don't lie to your best friend!

Sabrina said, Yeah, yeah, don't lie, I know!

We are at the woods now. Me and Sabrina get out of the car.

Sabrina opened the back door and bring Magic the tiger out.

We say, Bye Magic. You can live here.

Magic lick my face and Sabrina's.

Magic run off in the woods.

We say, Bye Magic. Sabrina was crying.

I said, Sabrina, you'll see her again. Don't cry.

Sabrina said, I know, but I will miss her.

We hear a growl. It was a gray and white wolf.

I said, Sabrina, get in the car right now! Go get Chris!

Sabrina said, Okay! I am getting in the car right now!

I used my magic to move the stupid wolf. I put him up in the air. I shocked him with my magic. The wolf growled. I throw him into a tree. He growled, get up, and used his tail. He threw a rock at me with it. He hit my back. I fall down.

I said, Owww! Chris! Sabrina! Help me!

A deep voice said, Ashley! Stay right there!

I said, Taylor? He was happy. He was smiling.

Taylor said, Yes Sweetheart, I am here!

Taylor threw a big rock at the wolf. The wolf run away.

Taylor said, There! I show him! I'll help you get up.

Taylor said, You hurt Ashley?

I said, Yes.

Taylor hold me up. He was carrying me.

I said, Thank you, Taylor.

We see another wolf!

I said, Chris?

Chris turned into a man.

Chris said, Ashley! I told you stay away from the woods! And you said you would!

I said, Sorry Chris, I didn't mean to! I was crying.

Chris said, I'll have my fiancé now! Hand her over to me! He was talking to Taylor.

Taylor passed me over to Chris.

Taylor said, Be careful of her back, it's bruised.

Chris said, I know!

Taylor run away.

I said, Sorry Chris. I was crying.

Chris said, Why didin't you tell me you want to go in the woods?

I said, Because you were busy with your sisters.

Chris said, I don't believe you.

I said, We had a tiger still at Aunt Autumn's house. Her home is in the woods now. I think you would say no.

Chris said, You know you could get killed today?

I said, I know that. I tried not to get killed today.

Chris said, Okay, we need to bring you home.

**Chapter Twenty—On the plane**

It was the week before Christmas. I still had a big bruise on my back. Aunt Autumn and Uncle Jeff let us live in our magic house.

I said, Chris, wake up…..he was still asleep. I pulled the blankets off him. He was still asleep. I pulled his pillow out from under his head. He was still asleep.

I like, He is a deep sleeper!

I tried to push him off the bed. He was still asleep. I get his pillow, I whack him! He still asleep!

I said, Chris, honey—WAKE UP!

He still asleep.

I kiss him on his lips. He wake up.

He like, What you want woman?

I said, Hello? It's almost Christmas!

Chris said, Yeah, yeah….

I said, Why you always cranky?

Chris said, I still mad at you, you go in the woods without me.

That why you ignoring me this morning? I asked.

Chris said, Yes.

I said, I'm sorry! I don't want to say I'm sorry a hundred time!

Chris said, I don't care! You almost get killed in the woods! I don't want you to be killed! I love you—I want you to be safe!

I said, Okay, I'm not going to go in the woods, I promise God!

Chris said, I don't trust you. You always lie to me!

I said, I'm sorry! I was crying. I went in the other room, the bathroom.

Chris's cell phone ring.

He look on his cell phone. It was his home, the Blacks.

Chris said, Hello?

A deep voice answered. It was Taylor.

Taylor said, Ashley is okay?

Chris said, Yeah idiot! She is okay!

Taylor said, Why are you in a cranky mood?

You saved my fiancé! Chris said.

Taylor said, That is saying Thank you?

Chris said, Thank you. But next time, don't save her. It's my job. I could have done it if you hadn't saved her.

Taylor said, You're welcome—wolf!

Chris said, Hey! You stop calling me wolf! Thank you-Bloodsucker!

Taylor like, Hey! Stop calling me bloodsucker!

Taylor said, Is it okay if I speak to your fiancé?

Chris said, No!

Taylor said, Fine! I'll call her on her cell phone—how do you like those apples?

I have my cell phone. I'm still in the bathroom. My cell phone ring. I look on my cell phone. It says the Blacks.

I said, Hello? I was crying still.

A deep voice said, Ashley—you okay?

I said, I am okay Taylor. I was crying still.

Taylor said, What that werewolf—that butthead werewolf—doing to you?

I said, Nothing. I still crying.

Taylor said, Ashley, calm down. I can't understand you when you're crying.

I said, Nothing. Chris is in a bad mood. Chris still mad at me because I went in the woods.

Taylor said, It's okay. It's okay you be in the woods. It's okay if you have someone with you.

I said, I know. I still crying.

Taylor said, Ashley honey, calm down!

I said, I'm trying.

Chris knocked on the door.

Chris said, Asley, you okay? I need to talk to you. I not mad at you right now, I need to talk to you.

I said, Taylor, I need to go, okay?

Taylor said, I love you babe.

I will talk to you later Taylor.

Taylor said, Bye…

Chris said, Is it okay if I come in?

I said, I'm coming out, okay? I started crying again. I came out. I had tears.

Chris said, Baby stop crying. It will make you sick.

I said, You are still mad at me. I was looking at his eyes. His eyes are black. He's still mad at me.

Chris said, Yes, a little bit. I know you want to be in the woods. Next time you have to tell me.

I said, Okay. I had tears.

Chris said, Honey, stop crying. He wiped the tears off my face.

I said, You don't trust me now.

Chris said, I do trust you but you always lie to me.

I said, Chris, you lie too! You are lying to me right now!

Chris said, No I'm not!

I said, Chris Parker! You are bad liar. You say you trust me, but you say I'm lying!

Chris said, Fine!

I said, Chris, please! Give me one more chance, please!

Chris said, I will think about it. Ashley, I am taking a walk. I need to calm myself down.

I said, I love you Chris.

Chris said, I love you too, but I'm still mad. Chris went upstairs to go outside. He went to the mailbox. He opened it. There was mail in the mailbox. He take it out. He read it. It said Ashley, Ashley, and Ashley.

He was like, Holy Cow! He went back in the house.

I screamed. Chris run down stairs.

Chris like, Ashley! What?

Lucky was barking. Chris like, Shhh! Lucky! Be quiet girl!

I said, A rat! A rat!

Chris said, Where?

I said, In the corner!

Chris said, Hah! I see him! Ashley, make a spell! A freeze spell!

I put my hands out and shoooop! The rat freeze.

Chris grabbed the rat.

I said, Chris honey, don't hurt it.

Chris said, I know that honey.

He run upstairs, he bring the rat out, back to the woods.

Chris run back in and said, Ashley! You have mail.

I crawl up the stairs.

I said, I do?

Chris said, I'm sorry I was mad at you.

I said, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth.

Chris said, It's oklay, but next time don't lie to me.

I said, We are okay now?

Chris said, Yeah, we're fine. You think I break up with you?

I said, Yeah.

Chris laughed.

No, silly girl. I won't break up with you, but I'll make you go to a therapist to talk to about your lying problem..

I said, Okay Chris.

Chris kissed me.

I said, Thank you… Chris…I have mail?

Chris said, Yeah, you do. Chris opened them and I read them.

The one is from my cousin Danielle. Another my mom write me. My mom said I had another one from her, two roundtrip tickets to Florida.

I said, Yes!

Chris like, What? What?

I said, We are going to Florida. We are flying down tomorrow!

Chris said, Sweet!

I said, Chris, we can't make love in Florida, my mom will be around all the time.

Chris said, Do you want to make love right now?

I said, I'll think about it.

Chris like, Why you want to think about it?

I said, Because. I thinking about going to Florida, and you thinking about love.

Chris said, I thinking about Florida too. You tell me your mother doesn't want us making love….

I said, Honey, I'll make you happy.

Chris said, I have a new tattoo, you didn't see it yet.

I said, Where?

He said, It's on my back, my whole back. It's a dragon.

I said, When you get a tattoo? Where?

He said, Two weeks ago. In Bangor.

I said, Hah! I didn't see it!

Chris said, I have one more thing. I have your name on my shoulder.

I said, Okay, we can do it.

Chris swooped me up. He said, I love you. I kissed him.

I said, I love you too Chris.

We went in our hot tub. Chris and me were making out. Chris take my bathing suit top off, and my bottoms. I take his bottoms off with magic.

Chris like, Woah!

We make love for an hour.

I said, Chris, I want to see your back.

Chris turned around.

I said, That's a weird dragon.

Chris said, What? You don't like it?

I said, I do. But it's not fair, I want a tattoo too.

Chris said, You need to wait until your next birthday.

I said, Chris! I am an adult! I am not a kid!

Chris said, Fine! We will get you a tattoo next week!

I like, Chris honey, we will not be here next week!

Chris said, Oh yeah! I forgot!

I said, You forgot?

Chris said, I can't help it. Men can't think of three things at once.

I said, I know, men can't do three things at once, only one thing.

Chris said, That's true, only one thing, not three.

Chris said, You want to see my shoulder? It has your name on it.

I said, Sure.

His tattoo said, "I am in love with Ashley Seer." And he had a heart around my name.

I said, Chris! Cool! I like that one a lot better, I had happy tears.

Chris said, You okay Ashley? You cold? You upset? Why you crying?

I said, I'm not upset. I am happy crying. I love your tattoo on your shoulder!

Chris smiled at me. He kissed me the French way.

Chris hear the phone ring.

Chris said, Hold it a second, I hear the phone ring.

I said, Nooo…don't leave me!

I put my arms around his neck.

Chris said, Honey! Let go. I am answering the phone. I'll be right back.

I like, Fine. I dropped my arms down, he went in the other room to get the phone.

Hello? He answered the phone.

Leslie said, Chris? What are you doing tomorrow?

Chris said, I can't remember…hah! I remember! We're going to Florida tomorrow. Flying down to Florida.

Leslie said, Why? What are you doing Christmas?

Chris said, I'm thinking we're having Christmas with Ashley's mom Daisy.

Chris said, Leslie, will you watch Lucky while we're gone? We're coming to your house to put presents under the tree later.

Leslie said, Sure.

Leslie said, What you get me?

Chris said, I'm not going to tell you. It's a surprise!

Leslie said, I need to go.

Chris said, Bye Leslie, I'll see you later.

Leslie said, Bye Chris.

Chris hear me freak out. He run.

Chris said, What's wrong?

I said, I hate being alone.

Chris said, I told you I am coming back!

I know, I said, yeah but….I love you idiot!

Chris said, Hey! Stop calling me a stupid idiot. I'm not a stupid idiot! You are idiot!

I said, Chris, come here….I was thinking, Chris is so good looking.

Now Chris is thinking, Why Ashley want to get a tattoo? I know her skin is pretty, she doesn't need a tattoo. But I'll make her happy. Her body is sexy.

I said, What are you thinking Chris?

I was thinking about you. You're beautiful, he said.

I said, I was thinking the same thing.

Chris blushed.

I kissed Chris the French way. We make love again.

I said, Chris are you hungry?

Chris said, Yeah…it's a werewolf thing—I am always hungry!

I said, I will get our food.

Chris said, No, honey I will get it. You can get dressed, and when we're done eating we can go put presents under the tree at my house. I don't want you here alone.

I said, Yeah, I know. You don't want me be killed or hurt. You always "tect me.

Chris bring his cell phone out to text me.

I said, No! Not text! PRO-tect!

We start laughing.

Chris kissed me. Chris put his hands around my waist. My stomach growled.

Chris said, Ohh…you're hungry.

I said, Duh!

I was getting ready, getting dressed. I used my magic, put my clothes on Shoop! It's on!

Chris called me, Ashley! Your supper is ready!

I said, Yippee!

I crawl out. Chris put a blanket down in our yard, and he put a fake candle down, like our first date.

You remembered! I said.

Chris said, I don't forget our first date at all. I make out with you for an hour our first date.

He put ham and cheese sandwiches down on the blanket. And brownies, and root beer, and chips, the cheese kind.

I like, Chris! You are a perfect guy for me!

I said, I love you very much Chris.

Chris carry me out, he put me on the blanket. We eat our food.

I said, That is good!

Chris pushed me down. He kissed me.

I said, Chris, we need to go!

I see something in my head.

Chris said, What you see?

I said, I see you falling!

I said, Chris, will you be careful this weekend please?

Chris said, I will. I want you be safe, not me. Don't worry about me, I'm a werewolf, I'll be fine.

I said, Chris, I'm ready to bring presents to your parents' house under the tree.

Chris cleaned up the picnic.

I make a spell. I said Lucky! And Lucky is on my lap! And she bark.

I was guessing she was looking for Chris. I told her Chris was behind, putting my wheelchair in the back.

Chris bring the puppy food out. He put it in the car.

Chris come in the car. He put his seatbelt on. Lucky licked Chris's face.

I said, Awwww!

Chris said, Lucky, stop! Chris was laughing.

She barked at him—Riff! Riff!

Chris like, What girl?

She whined. Lucky was like… woooo….oooo!

Chris said, Ohhh..You miss us, girl? That why you whine?

She bark. Yes.

I pat her and said, It's okay, don't whine. We'll be back. It's okay, baby girl. She licked my face.

I said, Lucky, stop it!

We are at the Black's house now. We put the presents under the tree, and we leave again. I leaned on Chris's shoulder.

Chris said, You tired baby?

Chris said, We'll be home in a few minutes. Don't sleep.

I said, I can't help it, I am tired!

Next morning we are on the plane to Florida.

Chris fall asleep on the plane. I hear his snoring. I said, ummmm….I stretch. The stewardess said, You want something to eat?

I whispered, Yes M'am.

She come back and said, Here you go—peanuts.

I whispered, Thank you.

An hour later Chris stretched. I said, Hi sleepyhead.

I kissed him on his lips. He kissed me back.

The stewardess came back.

She said, A-hem!

I said, Sorry! That's his fault, not me. I point at Chris.

Chris like, hey!

The stewardess said, Do you want something to drink with your peanuts?

I said, Yes, I'll have ice tea.

Chris said, I'll have the same thing.

Two hours later Chris whispered in my ear, I want you.

I blushed.

I whispered in his ear, We can't make love on the plane.

Chris said, I can't believe a week without making love!

I said, Your hormones are on all the time!

Chris said, Hey! That is not fair! Your hormones are always on too!

Chris said, We can do it in the bathroom on the plane!

I said, No Chris, it will stink! I don't want to be in there!

Chris said, Fine! I tried, but oh well!

Maybe I can ask my mom. You can eat all her food, and I can tell her to go to the store, get more food, I said.

Chris said, Good deal! I like that plan!

We landed. My mom was waiting at the gate.

She called me, Ashlet!

I wheel over. Chris was holding the bags.

He was like, Holy cow woman! Slow down! I can't hold the bags and run!

I said, You can!

Chris said, Hey! That is not very nice!

I said, Opps, I was joking around.

You're a werewolf and you can do anything, I whispered.

I said, Hi Mom!

My mom give me a hug.

I said, Mom, this is my boyfriend Chris. Chris, this my mom.

My mom said, how long you dating?

I said, Four months.

We leave to go to my mom and sister's home.

**Chapter 21—Christ mas**

It is Christmas morning. Me and Chris are not sleeping in the same room at all. I was the first one up Christmas morning. Chris hear me come out my room.

He said, Ashley! What you doing? You know what time it is?

I said, I know what time it is. It is five o'clock in the morning. I know.

I like, Chris, come here. I whispered.

I kiss him the French way. He put his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck.

I said, Chris, stop it. I whispered.

Chris said, I want you. Right now. He whispered.

I like, Chris honey, we can't. Not yet.

We could do it outside, said Chris.

Maybe later tonight, okay? I said.

Oh—I hear your sister coming up Ashley! Whispered Chris.

Roselea, my sister, said, What you guys doing?

I whispered, Nothing!

Me and Chris are sitting on the couch.

Roselea said, Chris, what are you wearing?

Chris said, My boxers?

I laughed.

Roselea said, Ewww…you need to put your pants on dude!

I laughed louder.

Mom come up.

Chris run, put pants on and a shirt.

I said, Sorry Mom, I wake you up with my loud laugh? I still laughing.

I laughing at Roselea.

Mom said, Where's Chris?

I said, He is putting a shirt on and pants on.

Momsaid, You guys want to open presents right now?

I said, Yes!

Chris said, Hey! Remember me?

I said, Oh, sorry Chris.

We opened the small presents first, and then the medium, and now the big presents.

Chris said, Ashley, your big present from me is small, but it's big.

I like, What?

Chris get a small box out his pocket and he got down on one knee.

Chris said, Ashley Sabrina Seer, will you marry me?

I said, Yes I will. I had tears coming down.

My mom said, Woah! You ask my daughter to marry you?

Chris said, I am in love with your daughter. Very, very, very much.

My mom said, Yes, you can marry my daughter.

Chris get my left hand, he put the diamond ring on my finger. He kissed me. I kissed him back.

Roselea said, Oooooooo….!

I said, Shut up, Roselea!

Mom said, Okay girls, stop fighting!

I said, Yes mom.

Mom said, Hold it a second, I have another big present for Ashley and Chris. We're going to Disney World!

I said, Yes!

Chris said, Where is Disney World?

My mom said, It is in Orlando.

Roselea said, Duh!

Ashley said, Hey! He doesn't know! It's okay!

Chris said, Thank you honey.

I said, I always save you….!

Chris laughed.

I said, We're going to Disney World today?

Mom said, Yes, we are.

I said, Yes!

Roselea said, Okay! We need to get ready to go to Disney World!

Three hours later we didn't leave yet.

Chris ate all the food.

Daisy said, What happened all the food?

I said, Mom! You need to go the store and get more food!

Daisy said, Okay! I'll get the food—Roselea! You're coming with me to the store!

Mom and Roselea leave to get more food.

Chris said, Oh, thank you!

He swooped me up, he bring me in his room, he put me down on his bed. I take his shirt off, he take my shirt off. I undid his pants, he undid my bra –one hand, and he took my pants off. We made love.

We hear the phone ring. We hear my mom on the machine.

She said, Chris and Ashley, don't do anything!

I like, Chris honey, will you get my cell phone? It's in my pants pocket. Chris passed my cell phone, I opened it, find my mom and hit the green button.

Mom answered the first ring.

I said, Hi Mom.

Mom said, Where are are you?

In my room getting dressed, I said. I was lying.

Mom said, Where Chris?

I said, He is taking a shower.

Chris was kissing my neck.

Mom said, What are the boys, Dexter and Hunter doing, and the cats?

Libby is on my bed, I said, and the boys are outside—remember Mom?

Mom said, Oh yeah!

Mom said, I'll be back home in fifteen minutes.

I said, Okay Mom, bye. We'll see you in a fe minutes.

Mom hung up her phone, I hung mine up and put it on the floor.

I said, Chris, we have ten minutes left to do this.

We made out. I said, Chris, I love you.

Chris said, I love you too babe.

I said, Chris honey, we need to stop making love right now, I hear my mom.

I used magic to put my clothes on-shoop! And Chris had trouble with his clothes.

I said, I always help you! It's so annoying. I was joking.

I put my hands up and shoop! His clothes are on. I make another spell and make his hair wet.

I crawl in my room very quick.

Mom called, Ashley! Chris!

I said, Right here mom,

I crawled out, and Chris came out of his room.

Mom said, Chris, will you get the bags?

Chris said, Yes, Mrs. Seer, I'll get the bags.

Mom said, I like my flowers Ashley. Thank you.

Roselea said, Thank you for the new CD Ashley, I'll bring it for the car ride.

Chris come in the house. He had the bags.

Chris said, Here go Mrs. Seer.

Chris said, Thank you Ashley, I like my shirt.

It is a summer shirt.

I said, It looks good on you. I blushed.

Chris smiled.

Three hours later we are in the car at Disney World. Another hour passed.

We are in Disney World now.

Chris said, Whoa! I want to be on that ride!

I said, Not right now Chris.

Why, honey? I want to ride!

I said, Not right now Chris. I want to go on rides with you. I don't like the high rides.

I said, Chris don't eat food yet. I don't want you to get sick and throw up on me.

Chris said, I won't.

We went on a ride that goes around in a circle, the tea cup.

We went another ride, in the love boat, in the canal.

I said, Chris, I'm scared.

He put his arms around me. He kissed me.

Chris said, Now can I go on my ride?

Sure, I'll eat food.

Chris kissed me on the head.

Chris is going to the roller coaster.

He passed his ticket to the guy and he went in and sit down.

Chris called, Ashley! Look at me!

I waved. Chris went around again, but a minute passed and something was stuck and the ride stopped.

A girl screamed. She looked thirteen.

Chris got his seat belt off and he walked on the roller coaster car to the girl.

He said, You okay?

The girl had tears.

She said, You crazy idiot! Her words didn't come out right.

Chris said, I'll get you. Her car was just a little above the ground.

The roller coaster guy called Hey Idiot! Get back in your seat!

Chris slipped. He landed on the ground, he hit his head.

I see Chris on the ground and I wheeled fast over to see him. He is okay—I think.

I said, Chris! Hello! He is not awake yet. He did not open his eyes.

I get out of my wheelchair, I check his breathing. He was breathing. I kiss him.

I said, Chris! Can you hear me?

And one minute later he opened his eyes.

Chris said, Who are you? You're pretty! You are going out with someone?

I said, Chris! It's you!

Chris like, It is my name?—Chris? How long we dating?

I said, Four months! Don't you know who I am?

Chris said, Dana?

I said, No! My name is Ashley!

Chris said, That is a pretty name! You are my girlfriend?

I said, No, I am your fiancé!

Chris like, WHAT? How I meet you?

I said, Chris, we meet in school!

I said in my head, Oh boy, he can't remember me!

I said, We went out three days later after we met! And you proposed to me this morning!

Chris said, I did? I can't remember that!

I whispered in his ear, We make love—a lot!

Chris said, We had sex? How long this been going on?

I said, About a month?

A lot of people came around us, because he fall.

The people ask, He is okay?

I said, He is fine. I was thinking he is okay, but he can't remember, that's all.

The people went away.

I asked Chris what year it is right now. Chris said 2009?

I said, Oh boy! I need to bring him in the hospital.

I go back in my wheelchair.

I said, Chris can you stand up?

He said, Yes. He stand up.

He said, Holy Cow, I am tall!

I said, Yes silly!

I said, Chris, hold my hand, I don't want you to get lost. I'm trying to find my mom and sister. My mom is a nurse. She can check you up.

Chris said, She will check me out? What's that?

My mom yelled to me, Ashley! What happened?

I said, The idiot over here tried to save someone! The roller coaster guy tell Chris to go back in his seat, and he fall and he hit his head, and he can't remember anything. He is stuck with last year.

Roselea said, He is stupid!

I said, Roselea! If he wants to save someone, it's okay! He is not stupid! He is my idiot, not yours!

Chris said, I 'm a stupid idiot! I don't know you guys!

I said, Chris, you do know us!

He yelled, No I don't!

I said, Mom and Roselea back up!

Chris turned into a wolf.

My mother was shocked. She yelled at the wolf!

I said, Mother! That is Chris! My fiancé!

Chris bark and growl.

I said, Chris, calm down! Turn into a guy please!

He did.

I passed my jacket to him. His clothes were ripped when he turned into a wolf.

I said, You put that around your waist please?

Roselea said, Yeah! You need to cover up!

We are in the car now. Chris is touching button on the door in the car.

Chris said, What's this? It's new to me!

The window went up and down, up and down.

I like, Chris, honey, shop touching that!

An hour passed. We were at the emergency room at the hospital. They gave him a hospital Johnny to wear.

Chris said, What that? What that? He is touching buttons in his room.

I said, That's for calling the nurse in. Don't touch it please.

Chris said, Yes M'am.

Chris said, You're bossy!

I said, I'm not bossy! You're bossy!

Chris said, Hey! I'm not bossy! I don't know you!

I said, You do, Chris.

Chris said, You're very pretty but….why are you so bossy?

I said, I'm not bossy, okay? I don't want you to hit buttons –or anything!

Chris asked, Why not?

I said, I don't want you to get in trouble with the hospital, and I don't know what the buttons do, but don't touch them.

Chris asked, Do I have any brothers or sisters?

I said, Yes you do. You have a big family. You have a little sister. Her name is Robin. She loves you to death. You have another little sister. Her name is Leslie, and you hate your brother. He is the same age as you but you hate him. His name is Taylor. You have cousins live with you. Their names are Kasey and Quinn.

Chris said, I have ten people in my house? He is guessing.

I said, Yes. You have ten people.

Chris said, Holy Cow! That is a lot of people!

I said, I love you Chris. You're funny!

Chris said, I don't know you. I could say I love you but I don't know you!

I said, Chris, remember me, please!

I start crying.

Chris said, I'll try to but….I'll try my hardest to remember you! Don't cry…

I said, I can't help it, it's scary for me to see you like this!

I had tears.

Chris said, I'll be okay, don't be worried about me.

Chris was sitting on the bed. The doctor come in, said, You have a concussion. Your memory loss will get better maybe in two days. If it won't come back, come back in.

I was thinking, Oh great! Two days, no way! I'll use my witch book, I'll make a spell on Chris. I'll do it tonight.

Chris said, I have a tattoo…your name is on my arm….It is says I am in love with Ashley Seer!

I said, Yes, you do. I love that tattoo.

I kissed Chris on his lips and put my arms around him. He put his arms around my waist. He squeezed me tighter.

I was thinking, Maybe he remember who I am.

**Chapter Twenty Two—The Spell**

It is the next night.

I was in my room. I look in my witch book. The witch book is old. I open the witch book, I was looking for memory spell. I find one-hah!-It is a powder. I need to make it. I get my pot, the witch pot, I get the stuff out of my closet, the powder. I put it in the pot, and I went in Chris's room. He was sleeping. I take his memory out of his head with my magic and put it in the pot. I put a little bit memory in the powder, I mix it up and it's done. I went back to his room, I put the stuff back in his brain with magic. I was waiting for Chris to wake up now.

I went in his bed with him. Two hours later Chris said, Ashley! What happened?

I said, You hit your head!

He said, I did?

And he like, Oh yeah!

I said, Oh Chris, you are okay! I was crying.

Chris said, Ashley honey, I am okay!

I said, You remember you fall down?

Chris said, Yes, I remember I was trying to save someone and the stupid idiot told me to get back in the seat….

I said, You know a little bit more?

Chris said, No.

I said, Chris you said to me, You're pretty! And you can't remember my name! You call me Dana! And I said, No, I'm not Dana—and you turn a wolf around my mother and my sister and you growled at them. And you asked me if I'm dating someone. And I'm like, Chris! You're dating me! And you said it was 2009, and it is 2010!

Chris laugh. Why I forget you my fiancé? He said. He touch my face when he talk to me.

Chris said, I won't forget we met in school! You're beautiful, you're the woman I want to be with.

Chris kissed me the French way. I was still worried.

I said, Chris honey? I save you again.

Chris said, I know. You always save a werewolf!

Chris put his arms around me. Don't worry, I am okay. I love you Ashley. Thank you save me.

I said, I love you too Chris. When you saved someone you scared me.

His face was confused.

The spell will stay on you a long time, I said.

I said, Chris don't do that ever again. I don't want to lose you.

Chris said, Yes M'am.

He kissed me, and we make love.

I said, Chris, I was worried about you, a lot.

He said, Don't be. Worry about yourself, not me. I worry about you, not me. You have cerebral palsy, not me. That 's why I want you to stay out of the woods.

I said, I will—I promise. I will ask you first.

We make love again. And we fall asleep.

It is the next morning. My mom check in my room. I was not in my room. I was sleeping in Chris's room. She check Chris's room. Our clothes are on the floor.

She said, Oh boy…

Roselea whispered, What mom?

She said, Look! Ashley and Chris make love last night! She was not happy. Her face was mad.

Roselea said, So? She had sex with Chris, her fiancé, not with other guys. She wants to marry Chris, not anybody else.

My mom said, So? She is still living in this house this week. I told her don't do anything. She is breaking my rules.

Roselea said, No Mom, she is not staying here. She is going back in a week. Mom! Come on the couch, I want to sit on the couch, I don't want Ashley and Chris wake up!

Daisy said, I can't believe she is engaged to a werewolf! They're not real!

Roselea said, Yes, they are real! Vampires are real too mom.

Daisy said, They are not real!

Roselea said, Yes mom, they are real! You see Chris turn into one?

Daisy said, Yes, but I still don't believe it!

Chris wake up.

He said, You don't believe I am a werewolf?

Mom said, No, I don't.

She said, You had sex with my daughter last night? In my house?

Chris said, Yes. She was scared, and she was upset. I was trying to calm her down.

Daisy said, You have another way to calm her down—like kissing, not making love!

Chris said, Yeah but…..I am in love with your daughter. I won't hurt your daughter, I love her. I don't get mad at her that much, and I'm not going to hurt her—period. I want her to be safe.

Daisy said, Yeah! I know you love my daughter, but you can't hurt my daughter- period! You turned into a wolf and growled at me. You will do the same thing to my daughter. You are a good guy, but when you turn into a werewolf it is not good! What if you turn into a werewolf and hurt her by accident?

Chris said, I won't hurt her—period.

Chris was yelling.

I said, What's wrong here?

I wake up.

I said, What's wrong here? Why my fiancé is freaking out? He will turn into a werewolf that way!

I said, Chris, calm down!

I said, Mother—don't make him mad, period!

Chris didn't calm down. His eyes are black, and his body was shaking.

Chris yelled, Ashley! Behind me!

I said, No, I'm not going to get behind me. You're not going to hurt my mom or my sister, no way! You need to go outside and chill.

Chris said, Fine! He went outside.

I said, What the heck, Mom! You make him mad. It's not good if he gets mad. Don't be mad at him—be mad at me! I broke your rules—not him!

Mom yelled, No! It's both of you broke the rules!

I said, Mom, I love Chris. You think Chris is not perfect guy for me? He is! I am a witch, he is a werewolf! Want me to marry a vampire instead?

Mom said, No! I don't want you go out with werewolves or vampires. I want you to go out with a plain guy!

I said, No, Mom, it's my choice. I am eighteen, I can choose who I want to be with. I am young adult. You can't treat me like a little kid.

Daisy said, Okay, it's your life.

I said, Thank you mom.

Roselea said, Where Chris?

I said, He is outside.

Roselea said, I look outside. He is not there!

I said, Oh boy! He doesn't know these woods here. He can get lost!

I said, Mom! I need to find my fiancé. We can talk later. I need to find him.

Chris is lost in the woods.

Chris said, Oh boy! I am lost. I can't find home. Uh-oh!

Chris forgot his cell phone. He can't call Ashley or the cops.

Chris see another guy in the woods. He is on a rock.

Chris ask, You know where Daisy Cyr live?

A deep, deep voice said, No. I don't.

The deep, deep voice said, Where your girlfriend? Where your fiancé?

Chris said, Oh no. You are the bad guy. You tried to kill me and my fiancé!

The guy said, Yes, in a deep voice. Where your fiancé? I want to kill you!

I said, Right here, idiot, behind you! Watch out, Chris!

I put my hands out, I made a spell. I moved the guy with the deep voice—I throw him at the tree.

Chris said, Stop Ashley! I'm the guy, you're the woman. The woman can't save the guy, the guy will save the woman!

I said, You get lost in the woods!

Chris said, I'm not going to argue with you. Behind me! Now! Please!

I said, No!

Chris said, Ashley Sabrina Seer! You are acting like a little girl now!

I said, I'm not acting like a little girl! You are acting like a little boy!

The guy with the deep voice said, Guys! Stop arguing! I am trying to kill you and you are arguing!

Chris and I said, You need to shut up! It's our business!

The guy jump on Chris. He choke Chris.

I said, Get off my fiancé! Don't kill him, please.

He throw Chris at the tree. He grabbed me.

He was taking to Chris. I have your fiancé, wolf!

Chris had trouble getting up. He said, Get off her now! Get off her!

I said, Chris! Stay down!

Chris said, No! He has his arms around you!

I said, I can turn my hand and use magic.

I turned my hand, I used magic. The bad guy went up in the air. I used my hand.

Chris said, Ashley! Do a little bit more with magic….. The bad guy run off.

Chris said, Ow! My leg! He hopped on one leg. I can't carry you, he said.

I said, Chris, you okay? Your leg is broken?

Chris said, Yeah, my leg is broken, but it will heal in two days.

I said, Chris, want me to carry you?

Chris said, How? You can't carry me! I am 155 lbs!

I can make a spell—you won't be that heavy for me.

I put my hands out, I make the spell with magic, I schoop…! I,,,,make him small. He is very small, like a fairy. I put him on my shoulder.

Chris said, This not funny Ashley! I am small. He had a squeaky voice he was so small.

I said, Sorry honey I know it is not funny—but it is!

Chris laughed too in his little, squeaky laugh.

I used my power wheelchair to ride in the woods to bring Chris back home to my house.

Chris said in a squeaky voice, Slow down! You go too fast!

I said, Chris honey! I'm not going that fast! You're small, that's why you think I'm going fast—you're small.

Ten minutes passed. We are in my house. I grabbed Chris off my shoulder. He said, Put me down!

I said, I'll put you down. I need to go in my room to put you down. I need to be careful of your leg. I need to not put a wheel on it. I don't want you get squished!

I went in my room, I put Chris on my bed, I make the spell on Chris, make him bigger! Shoop! He is big—the right size.

I said, Chris, I will get you ice to put on your leg.

Chris said, No, I don't need ice. I want you to fix it.

I said, I can't fix it. I'm not a doctor. You are a werewolf. You told me in two days it will heal.

I went to get ice for Chris.

I see a note on the table. It's from my mom. My mom went to the store to get more food.

The note said, We're coming back very soon.

I hear Chris falling down. I get ice and crawl up to my room. I went back in my room.

Chris said, Ow! My stupid leg!

I said, Chris Francis Parker, what are you doing? You trying to kill yourself?

Chris said, No, I'm trying to go in the bathroom. He was crying.

I like, Chris honey, stop crying! It will heal! You're a big baby!

Chris said, Hey! He was still crying.

I said, Chris, I was joking! You're not a big baby!

I said, You can hop into the bathroom. You need help?

Chris said, Yes, I need help.

I went in the bathroom with Chris to help him stand.

Chris said, Thank you, Ashley.

I said, You're welcome.

Chris said, Ashley, can you make a spell?

I said, Sure. What you want?

Chris asked, Can you make another bar?

I said, Sure. I put my hands out—shoop!—another bar in the bathroom.

Chris said, Thank you Ashley, again.

I said, You're welcome. I know your leg is not in great shape right now.

We are back home in Maine. It is two days later.

Chris said, Ashley honey, will you get me apple juice please?

Chris has a cast on his leg.

I said, Yes Chris, I will get you apple juice.

I said, Here go Chris, your apple juice.

Chris said, I love you Ashley. He kissed me. He pull me on his lap.

I like, Chris! I don't want to hurt your leg!

Chris said, No, I want you to sit in my lap! I don't care about my leg, I care about you.

I said, I do! I care about your leg. I do!

Lucky bark at us.

Chris said, What you want girl? You want to go out?

We have a puppy door for Lucky. She went outside.

Lucky hear Sabrina coming. Sabrina knock on our magic house door.

I said, Come in Sabrina. She come in.

Sabrina said, Chris! What happen to your leg?

Chris said, It's a long story…

Sabrina said, Someone throw you out of the tree? She laughed.

Chris didn't laugh at all.

I said, Yeah, it was a bad guy trying to kill Chris and me again, and the bad guy threw him at the tree.

And Chris said, Yeah! And I will throw him at the tree next time!

I said, Chris trying to save someone. He had trouble remembering me at all a few days. He hit his head.

Chris said, I'm not going to do that ever again!

I said, You will!

Chris said, Hey, be nice!

I said, Sabrina, I need to tell you something. Chris promised he will bring me to the tattoo place.

Chris said, I did?

I said, Chris. You remember? We were talking in the hot tub.

Chris said, Oh yeah.

Sabrina said, You know tattoos are bad for you?

I said, Yeah, I know that. I like tattoos.

Chris said, Tattoos are not that bad! Some are good, some are bad..

Sabrina said, Yeah? She is my best friend. I don't want her getting tattoo at all.

Chris said, She can do as she likes.

I said, Thank you Chris.

Sabrina said, No you're not, Missy!

Chris said, You stop calling my fiancé a little girl?

Sabrina said, I'm not calling her a little girl. You stupid mutt.

Chris said, I'm not stupid mutt!

I said, Sabrina, go to my Aunt Autumn's house. It's not good if he turn a werewolf right now.

Sabrina said, Fine! She stomped her feet out the door.

Chris was holding me very tight. His eyes are black.

I said, Chris honey, it's okay. Calm down.

Chris's hand was shaking.

Chris said, No, don't move! You hold it a second Ashley? Don't move.

I was sitting still as a stone.

Chris said, I am calm now. I need tell my body calm down. I don't want to hurt my leg.

I kissed Chris. We make out.

Chris said, Where do you want to put your tattoo?

I said, Right here, below my back. I want a butterfly and your name.

Chris kissed me. He said, I like that plan, put my name on below your back and a butterfly.

I said, I know. That why I say it.

Chris said, I want to make love right now.

I said, How? Your leg is broken! You always have sex on your mind?

Chris said, I know. It's a guy thing. We can make love when I have my cast on.

I push Chris down. I put his leg up on the couch arm. We make love.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**—**New Years**

It is New Year's Day. We are in our magic house. Chris wait for me to wake up. I turn, stretch.

Chris said, Hi sleepyhead.

I said, Hi Chris—I not awake.

Chris said, I know you're not awake yet. Want me to make you breakfast Ashley?

I said, How? Your leg is broken still.

Chris said, I know. I can use the crutches to go up.

How will you bring the food down? I asked.

Chris said, I'll tell you to come up.

I said, Okay, you can go upstairs. Don't fall—I don't want you breaking another leg.

Chris said, I won't break my leg. Chris went upstairs with his crutches.

I was putting clothes on.

Twenty minutes pass. Chris call, Ashley! Breakfast is ready!

I smell pancakes, bacon, eggs and coffee.

I yelled back, I coming!

I climb up the stairs. Chris pull a chair out for me. I sit in the chair.

I said, Thank you Chris. You're a gentleman.

I used my magic. I—phoop!—pull myself in.

Chris got my plate ready.

Chris said, Ashley? You want to go to my other home, The Black's? Robin's birthday is today. She is nine today.

I said, She is? You have a present for her?

Chris said, Yup, I do. I have a wolf necklace I carved for her.

I was wearing my wolf ring that Chris get me on my birthday. I was staring at it.

I said, She will love it!

I said, Chris Parker, you have a gift carving stuff.

Chris said, I know that.

Ten minutes pass. We eat our breakfast.

I said, That is delicious!

Chris said, You're welcome.

I said, Chris, don't fight with Taylor today please.

Chris said, Yes dear.

I said, Okay.

Chris's cell phone ring. Chris grab his cell phone and open it.

He said, Hello?

It was Tim Black calling, Chris's father.

Chris said, Hi dad.

Chris's father said, You're coming over here to the party?

Chris said, Yes father, we are going. The birthday girl is awake yet?

Tim Black said, No, she is not. She stayed up all night long waiting for her powers to come. She was excited about her party.

Chris laughed. I was like that, he said.

Tim Black said, Yeah, I know, I remember.

Chris said, When will the party start?

Tim Black said, Two o'clock it will start.

Chris said, Okay!

Tim Black said, How is your leg feeling?

Chris said, My leg is a lot better Dad. Dad, I need to get showered. I don't want to stink.

Tim Black, How you take a shower? You have a cast on your leg?

Ashley will make a spell so my cast won't get wet, said Chris.

Tim Black said, When is your wedding?

Ashley and I didn't think about it yet, Chris said.

Tim Black said, You'll tell me Son, okay?

Chris said, Okay Sir. Okay Dad, I'll see you later. Tell Robin I'll see her later.

Tim Black said, Okay son, see you later.

Chris hung up his cell phone.

Chris said, Ashley, will you make a spell?

I said, Sure. I get my hands ready to make the spell—phwoop!—so his cast won't get wet.

Chris said, You can take the shower with me.

I laugh. I said, Chris, you have sex on your mind all the time!

Chris said, So? You have sex on your mind all the time too.

I said, Hey! I don't!

Chris said, Ashley Sabrina Seer! You're lying!

I said, I'm not lying! I don't think about making love twenty-four seven—only you!

Chris said, I'm not going to argue with you. You know I am right.

Chris used his crutches to get up. He is going to the bathroom.

I follow him. I crawl.

Chris said, Ashley, will you get my clothes?

I said, Yes Sir, I will.

I get Chris his dress shirt with buttons and his black pants and his nice dressy shoes.

I bring them in the bathroom on the floor. I put his shirt and his pants on a chair.

We make love in the tub.

Half an hour later, Chris said, Ashley? Will you get me one sock please?

I said, Yes honey.

Chris said, I love you Ashley.

I said, Yeah, yeah—whatever.

Chris said, Hey!

I said, Sorry—I love you too. I was joking! I was not that serious!

I went to get Chris one sock.

Chris yelled, Ashley! Help me please! These pants won't fit! This cast is sticking….

I said, I am coming to save you—again!

I crawl up very quick.

I said, Chris, what am I going to do with you? You didn't wait for me to put your pants on.

Chris said, Ashley! It's not funny! I can't pull my pants up!

I said, I know! That's why it's funny—you can't put your pants on!

I put my hands out—whoop!—his pants are on, and his shoe, only one.

It is two o'clock now. We are leaving to go to the party. I wheel down the ramp to the car. Chris follow me on his crutches..

I said, Chris Honey? How you put my wheelchair in the car? Your leg is broken!

Chris said, We don't need it. We're going to my house. You can crawl around there. And I will ask Spike to carry you in the house. Not Taylor—I don't trust him!

I said, Okay, Spike will carry me in, not Taylor.

We are on the road. We are using my magic car because Chris can't drive.

Ten minutes pass. We are at the Blacks.

Chris climbed out. He get his crutches. He walked in and said, Spike! You help me carry Ashley in, please?

Spike said, Sure, big brother.

Spike went out to get me.

I said, Spike? That you? You've grown! Like six feet!

Spike said, Yeah Ashley. He use his deep voice.

I said, Wow! You have a man's voice now.

Spike said, Yes M'am! My voice changed. I am a man now.

He bring me in the house. I said, Thank you Spike, for carrying me in. You're very strong.

Spike said, You're welcome Ashley, in his deep voice.

Spike said, You remember Rachael Blue, Ashley?

I said, I remember her.

Spike yelled, Rachael! Will you come here please?

Rachel said, Hold it a second. I am playing a game with your brother.

Spike said, Okay, I'll wait for you. I love you Rachael.

Rachael said, I love you too Spike.

Chris said, Ack ack!

I smack Chris on his arm. I said, Hey! Be nice!

Chris said, Is the birthday girl up?

Spike said, Yup, she is.

Chris called, Robin! Your big brother is here!

Robin run downstairs.

She said, Hi big brother—I miss you!

Chris hug Robin. He kiss Robin on her cheek.

Robin said, Yuck!

I said, Robin! Be nice to your brother.

Robin said, Okay, Ashley.

Chris said, Robin! You always say Okay Chris! That is your line for me!

Robin said, You jealous?

Chris said, Phoof! I'm not jealous!

I whispered, Robin! He IS jealous…!

Robin laughed.

Chris said, I'm not jealous—okay?

I said, Sure you're not! Robin and Spike were laughing.

I said to Robin and Spike, You have musical laugh.

They said, Yes, we do. It's a vampire thing.

Taylor come downstairs and said, Hi Ashley—in a deep voice.

I said, Hi Taylor.

Rachael said, Spike, I am coming!

Spike said, I'm right here Rachael.

Rachael crawl in. She said, Spike, will you help me get up please?

Spike said, Sure, I will help you. Rachael? This is Ashley—remember her?

Rachael said, Yes, I remember Ashley.

Rachael has cp like me, she has a wheelchair and she crawls in the house.

Spike kissed Rachael on the cheek.

Nick come in the room. He said, Ewww Spike! That is gross,m kissing your girlfriend!

Spike said, Nick! You will have a girl friend! You will kiss her!

Nick said, No I won't! That's gross!

Rachael said, My sister thinks the same way. She thinks boys are gross.

Nick said, Maybe I can be her friend—not her boy friend—uhh!... I will get a steak cookie and a cup of blood.

I said, Nick, you're funny.

Nick said, Thank you.

I like, Nick, come here.

I kissed Spike on the cheek. Nick said, Ewww, gross, a kiss on the cheek!

Everybody laughed.

Chris said, Ha ha! My girl friend got ya!

Nick said, Be quiet Chris! I'm leaving to get my steak cookie and cup of blood!

Taylor said, Chris, how your leg feel today?

Chris said, Fine. What you want bloodsucker?

Taylor said, Nothing. I'm being nice. You don't have to be rude.

Chris said, I'm not being rude. You trying to be close to my girl friend, huh?

Taylor blushed a little bit.

Buttercup said, All you kids! It's lunch time!

I crawled to the kitchen and Rachael crawled too. Robin came too. Chris hopped on one leg. Taylor was behind me. Chris pushed Taylor. Chris pulled the chair out for me, Spike pulled a chair for Rachael. Rachael and I said thank you at the same time.

Chris sit next to me. Taylor sit in the middle between Robin and Nick.

Chris said to Taylor, Ha ha, you're sitting with little kids.

Robin said, Chris! That is a little bit mean!

Chris said, I'm not talking to you Robin. You're more mature than Taylor is…

I smack Chris on his arm. I say, Hey! Stop! You need to be good.

Chris said, Okay.

I whisper in his ear, if I make love with you, you need to stop acting like a little kid.

Chris said, I'll stop—okay?

Chris put his hand down, he hold my hand. He rubbed the back of my hand.

Buttercup bring the food out. She had the raw steak out for the vampires. Chris and I are thinking ewwww…

Robin said, M-mmmmmmmmmmmm, raw steak! My favorite!

Spike said, Yup! Me too—and Nick.

Leslie, Jamie, and the father Tim said mmmm—mmmmmmmmmmm!

Rachael said in her head, Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww…!

Buttercup bring a pizza box out for Racahel, Chris and me to have pizza.

We went mmmmm—mmmm—pizza!

All the vampires are like thinking ewwww! Pizza! Yuck!

Robin said, people food is not that bad at all. I like people food. She said it loud.

Robin said, Chris? Will you get me a piece of pizza please?

Chris said, You like pizza? That is strange!

Robin said, What? I like people food too. You tell me you don't like werewolf food all the time, that much!

Chris said, That's true, I don't like werewolf food that much. But if I am very hungry I eat werewolf food.

All the Blacks said, Robin, I think you are a weird kid!

I said, Guys! That is a little bit rude. She likes vampire food and people food too. She is a little like we are, human beings.

Chris said, Oh yeah! She is part vampire and part human being.

Robin said, Duh! I am both!

All the Blacks said, Yeah, we are too, but we like vampire food better.

Robin said, Thank you Chris, getting me a piece of pizza.

Ten minutes pass. We eat our food.

Chris is still eating.

Taylor said, Geesh! You're acting like a real dog!

Chris said, Hey! I'm not acting like a real dog! I am a man—I eat a lot too. Bloodsucker!

Taylor said, You want to bring this outside?

Robin went in her room to cry.

I like, Good guys good! You are acting like little boys. You are hurting your little sister's feelings. And it's her birthday!

Taylor said, So?

Buttercup said, Taylor Tim Black! You need to be good!

Tim Black said, You need to go upstairs and say sorry to your sister—now! And Chris, you need to go too!

Taylor said, It's your fault, Chris. They are going upstairs to Robin's room.

Taylor said, You know I love Ashley.

Yeah…bloodsucker! Said Chris. I love her too. I am more healthy for her. You are a bloodsucker and you'll drink her blood!

Taylor said, I won't drink her blood at all.

Chris said, We need to stop talking about my fiancé. We need to stop talking about our feelings, we need to think about Robin.

Taylor said, No, I want to talk about our feelins still!

Chris said, I can't believe you! You are thinking about yourself, not our little sister.

Chris knocked on Robin's door. Chris said, Robin? It's me, your big brother Chris!

Robin said, Go away! She is crying.

Chris said, Robin? Is it okay I come in please? I need to talk to you.

And Taylor said, Robin, I need to talk to you too.

Robin said, Only Chris! Not my mean brother!

Taylor said, Robin? I'm sorry! Really! You're my baby sister, I love you!

Robin said, Sure you do! You love Ashley, not me!

Chris said haha—he moved his lips but no sound.

Taylor said, Shut up Chris! I know what you're doing, you're pointing at me and saying haha ahaha. You're doing that behind her back and that's not like a big brother should.

Chris said, No I'm not, I'm not doing anything!

Taylor said, Chris, you're a big, big liar!

Robin yelled, Will you stop fighting! Now! It's my birthday! I love you, both of you. You need to stop fighting over one girl, both of you!

The boys said together, Okay Robin. It's your birthday.

Taylor said, Sorry Robin. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings.

Chris said, Sorry Robin, you're right. I'll be nice to Taylor, it's your birthday.

Buttercup called, Robin, come open your presents. And you too Chris. Taylor, you come down too.

**Chapter Twenty-Four—The Surprise**

Robin said, Wow! Thank you Mom for the new dress.

I said, Robin, can I see it please?

Robin said, Sure Ashley.

It is pink and has flowers on the bottom, and it says My Little Princess on it.

Robin said, I love you Mom. Robin come over and kiss mom on her cheek. Buttercup cried, My little girl is growing up! She was crying.

Tim Black said, Honey, it's okay. I know your baby girl is growing up. He start crying!

Jamie said, You didn't cry on my birthday!

Tim Black said, You're the oldest! Robin is the baby of this family!

Robin put her tongue out at Jamie.

Jamie said, Oh, bring it on, baby sister!

Chris and Taylor said, Fight! Fight! Fight!

Quinn said, Okay girls, break it up!

Jamie and Robin said, Shut up!

Buttercup said, I love both of you! Stop fighting! You're like Chris and Taylor—stop fighting!

Robin and Jamie said, Okay Mom.

Jamie said, Sorry Robin.

Robin said, Sorry, Jamie.

Buttercup said, See? Your sisters are better than you guys, you need to show you care.

Chris said, I'll try.

Taylor said, You're right Mom.

Taylor said, Sorry Chris.

Chris said, Sorry Taylor.

Buttercup said, We are a happy family now!

Chris is thinking, I really hate Taylor.

Taylor said, I hear that. In his head he hear what Chris said because he can read minds because that is his vampire power.

Taylor is thinking, I hate Chris. Chris can't hear him, but can when he is a werewolf.

I was staring at Chris.

Chris said, What?

I whispered in his ear. I know what you're thinking. You thinking you hate Taylor.

Chris whispered in my ear, How you know that? You can't read minds, that's Taylor's thing, not yours.

I said, I know you. I know you well. And I study your face a lot.

Chris said, This done? I want to get with you in my room!

I said, Maybe later.

Chris said, You're teasing me. I don't like that.

I said, Okay.

Leslie said, Here go Robin, your birthday present. It is a cd. Robin open it. It is Back Street Boys.

Robin said, Yes! My favorite band! Guy band! Yes!

Leslie said, I know! I like that band too!

I said, I like that band too!

And Jamie said, I like that band too!

All the boys said, Hey!

All the girls said, You're jealous of the band!

Chris said, Yes, we are!

Rachael said, I like that band too!

Spike said, Hey! I am your boyfriend?

Rachel said, You're jealous. You don't have anything to worry about. I like you! You're good looking. I like their music. I like my vampire guy—it's you!

Spike whispered in her ear, I know, I'm not really jealous. I was acting.

Taylor said, Sure! You're a big liar! You lie to your girl friend!

Spike said, I'm not lying to my girl friend. I tell her the truth!

Buttercup said, Okay boys, stop fighting.

All the boys like, Yes, Mother.

Chris said, Robin, I have a present for you.

She was happy. Her eyes are rainbow.

Chris passed Robin her present. It is wrapped.

Robin said, Your wrapping is hard to open, I can't open it!

Chris laughed. He said, You want me to help you?

Robin said, Yes, please.

Chris opened one side to start. He passed it to Robin again. Robin said, Tahnk you Chris for opening one part. Robin ripped it.

She said, It's a pretty box, it's red—like blood.

All the people laughed. Chris said, The surprise is in the box.

Robin said, Woah! A wolf necklace! I love it! Thank you Chris, I love it!

Chris said, You need help to put it on?

Robin said, Yes. Robin moved to sit with Chris. Chris said, Here go, I can help you put your necklace on.

Robin said, Here go. He put it on her.

Robin said, Thank you brother. She hugged Chris. By mistake she sit on his broken leg.

Chris said, Owwww!

Robin said, Sorry brother, I didn't mean to hurt you.

Chris said, It's okay. I know you didn't mean to.

I said, Chris, you're a big baby! You said, Owwww….you sit on my leg.

Chris laughed. I don't always say that, Ashley, he said.

Mr. Black said, Chris, these are your Christmas presents.

Chris said, Woah! That is a lot of presents!

I said, Your big present is…upstairs….later.

Chris smiled.

Mr. Black said, This is from me and your mom.

Chris shake it. He ripped the paper off very quick.

It was an iPod, the new kind. It is gray. Chris open the box and take the iPod out. He look around. He said, It is a camera too? Awesome!

Jamie has another present. She pass Chris a present. It was big. It had wrapping paper on it too. Chris ripped the paper off.

It was a keyboard.

Chris said, Awesome! My own keyboard! I can make my own songs now.

An hour passed. Chris opened all his presents and so did Robin.

I whispered in Chris's ear, You didn't open your big present yet.

I said, Chris will you stay down here for a second? I need to go in your room and fix it.

Chris said, Yes M'am, I'll stay here.

I went up the stairs to Chris's room.

I put my hands out, make his room like Paris! The Effel Tower was there, and a table for two. On it was scallops and shrimp with sautéed mushrooms and broccoli in a creamy sauce on top of spaghetti. I put two fake candles on the table, and flowers.

I put my hand out-poof! I changed. I have a blue dress, and a butterfly necklace. I put my hand up and poof! My hair is wavy. I put a little bit of make-up on.

Robin said, What you doing Ashley? She peeked in the room.

This is your big brother's Christmas present, I said.

Robin said, That is cool! You're very pretty!

I said, Thank you Robin!

I said, Robin, I have a job for you. Get your brother up here please. Tell your brother close his eyes.

Yes M'am! Robin said, then went back down stairs.

Robin said, Chris! You need to go upstairs, but you need to close your eyes.

Chris said, Okay.

Chris hopped on one leg. He said, Robin will you get my crutches please?

Robin said, Yes, I will. Your fiancé is very pretty.

Chris said, What? Huh? Huh?

Robin said, Come on!

Chris hopped on one leg and his crutches up the stairs.

Robin said, Close your eyes. I won't make you fall, okay?

Chris said, Okay.

I said, Okay—bring him in!

Chris said, Ashley? Where are you? I hear your voice…

I said, Chris, you can open your eyes now….

Chris said, WHOA! You're sexy!

I whisper in his ear, Not right now! Look at your room, not at me!

Robin laughed.

Robin said, Boys are weird.

I nod my head.

Chris said, Wow! Very pretty Ashley!

I said, bonjour!

Chris said, bonjour!

Robin said, What are you saying?

I said, We say hi in French Robin.

Ohhhhh, said Robin. Now I need to learn how to speak French!

I said, Me and Chris take French class together Robin. Maybe your brother will teach you how to speak French.

Chris said, Oui!

Robin said, What did he say?

I said, He said yes in French!

Oh, said Robin, I like French now!

Robin said, I can leave now. You guys can have time alone.

Chris and I said, Okay Robin, bye..!

Chris put his arms around my waist. I was holding him up. He kissed me the French way.

My heart was pounding. Chris said, Your heart is racing—you feel okay?

I said, I'm fine—your kisses always make my heart race! Your heart always race too. Chris said, Yeah, I know, my heart races too.

I like, Whoops, my hands slip and we fall and we are on the floor. Chris put his hand under my head so I won't hurt it. Our stomachs growled.

Chris get up on one leg. He was bouncing on one leg. I passed his crutches to him. I said, here go pain in the butt.

Chris smiled. I am not a pain in the butt, you are a pain in the butt, he said.

I said, I am not a pain in the butt.

Chris said, You are a pain in my butt—really!

I said, Fine, you are my pain in the butt, I am your pain in the butt.

I said, I love you Chris. I love when we argue about silly stuff.

Chris said, Oui!

I point at the table. I said, You hungry Chris?

Chris said, Yes I am Princess.

I smiled.

I pull his chair out, he sit down. I pull my chair out. We start eating. We can hear French music in the background.

In a few minutes we eat our food.

Chris said, When we having our dessert?

I said, Right here. I kiss him. Chris laughed.

He said, No, not this kind of dessert—the food dessert.

I put my hands out—poof!—chocolate mousse.

Chris said, Oui! That is my favorite French dessert!

I said, I know! That's why I picked that dessert out!

An hour pass.

Chris said, Ashley—you want to dance?

I said, how you dance with me? Your leg is broken!

Chris said, Can I use your wheelchair?

I said, Chris! You want me to do magic and put my wheelchair in this room?

Chris said, Yeah!

I move my hands, I go POOF!—my wheelchair is in Chris's Paris bedroom.

Chris went in my wheelchair and I sit in his lap.

Chris said, You need to sit on my right leg.

I said, Chris! I know that!

Chris said, I'm sorry!

I said, Want me to break your other leg?

Chris said, Nope! I'll be good. I'll be good!

I kiss him. I like, Thank you!

Me and Chris dance a slow dance in my wheelchair. I lay my head on his shoulder. I kiss his neck. Chris said, Ashley, Stop! You're putting me to sleep.

I said, Chris, I'm not putting you to sleep. I want to make love.

Chris said, I know that babe.

He kissed me the French way. My heart raced, and his too. He was trying to get up. He hopped on one leg and he put me in his arms.

I said, Chris honey, you can't do that, your leg is broken!

Chris said, Yes I can! I'll show you! He hopped over to the bed. We fall over the bed and we make love.

We fall asleep. I wake up, my stomach start growling. I put a robe around me, I go downstairs to get food.

I put the light on and he was right there—Taylor! I jumped!

I said, Geesum! Don't do that ever again Taylor!

Taylor said, Sorry, honey.

I said, Why you always call me honey or babe—why?

Taylor said, You're sexy!

I blushed.

He walked closer to me. He touched my cheek.

He said, Don't be nervous.

He whispered in my ear, I wish I was up there with you. His breathy smelled like chocolate.

I said, Do all vampires have smells? Your's is very good and Robin's smells like berries.

Taylor laughed. He kissed me on the cheek. I love you Ashley, he said.

I said, I love you too—like a friend.

He went back to his room

I was thinking like, Wow….

His scent was yummy. I want to smell it some more.

I went to get chocolate ice cream.

**Chapter Twenty-Five—Chris's Dream**

I went back upstairs. Chris was moving, I was eating ice cream.

Chris was dreaming. In his dream he said, Ashley? Where are you?

I was not there. Chris see another werewolf. A werewolf barked. Chris turned into a werewolf. He barked at the other werewolf.

Chris said in his head, My name is Chris. The other werewolf said in his head, My name is Joey.

Chris said, I didn't see you around before.

Chris said, What's your last name?

The other werewolf said, Joey Parker.

Chris said, Are you a cousin or a brother?

Joey said, We're brothers I think. My parents died in the woods, and I did have a brother. He was gone.

Chris said, You are my brother! I was that little boy in the woods.

Joey said, You be my little brother! He was happy to see his brother.

Joey said, Chris, you need to go! The bad werewolf vampire will get you!

Chris said, The stupid idiot that broke my stupid leg? I will show him! I will throw him at the stupid tree!

I said, OWWW! Chris! You whacked me!

Chris was dreaming, he didn't mean to hurt me. Chris was talking in his sleep a little bit. I tried to ignore it. I was eating my ice cream.

He didn't wake up. He kicked me off the bed.

I like, OWW—and Chris was moving a lot in the bed.

I said, That is cold!—the ice cream fall on me! Now I need to take a shower—thanks a lot Chris!

Chris can't hear me, he is dreaming.

Taylor come in and say, What happened?

I said, Your brother kicked me off the bed, that's what happened. He is having a dream!

Taylor laughed.

He said, I wouldn't do that with you! Kick you off the bed—no!

I said, Sure you won't! You're a vampre, vampires don't sleep. I know that.

Taylor said, I am half vampire. I sleep too.

I said, Oh yeah! I forgot you are half vampire!

Taylor moved closer to me.

I said, Hold it a second Taylor. I get the bathrobe around me. I said, There! Now you can move closer.

He helped me get up off the floor.

I said, Thank you.

He put his head a little bit closer. He said, You know you have chocolate on your face?

He move his hand and touched my face. He put his finger in his mouth. Hmmm, he said, you taste like chocolate.

I know that, I said. I was eating ice cream. He kicked me, the ice cream fall on me.

Taylor said, You're a little bit sticky.

I said, I know—ice cream is sticky sometimes.

Taylor said, You know you have chocolate on your lips?

He moved closer. He bent his head down a little bit. He kissed me on my lips.

He said, ummmm…your lips taste good.

I didn't say anything. I was shocked. I didn't move.

Taylor said, Ashley, you need to pick me, not Chris.

Taylor said, I love you very, very much, Ashley. I want to marry you, have kids someday. I want to make you happy. Chris doesn't want to have kids.

Chris moved to the other side of the bed—he was moving.

I tried to find my words but my words were quiet.

Taylor, I said, I know you love me, and I love you, but I love Chris more.

Taylor said, Hah! You do love me!

Taylor kissed me again. He put his cold arms around me. He went under my robe. His hands made me chilled.

Taylor whispered in my ear, You can do this Ashley!

I kiss him back. The kiss is not like me and Chris's kiss. There is more spark to it.

Taylor kissed my neck. He kissed me the French way.

I said, Wow…..

Taylor whispered, That's our first kiss. He kissed me again. I kiss him back.

He said, I love you—good night.

He leave. I went to take a shower because I had a lot of ice cream on my body.

Half an hour passed.

Chris was still having a dream about his brother Joey the werewolf.

Joey said, Chris! You need to help me. I'm lost in the woods.

Chris said, Where?

Joey said, Fort Kent, in Maine!

Chris said, That will take me a few days. But I need to say good-bye to my fiancé.

You're getting married? Joey asked.

Chris said, Yes. And I need to say good-bye to my little sister Robin—she is ten.

I need to say good-bye to my whole family, and even my stupid brother. I'll try to find you very soon Chris said to Joey.

The dream ended. Chris wake up.

I said, That was a hard sleep for you! You move a lot! You made me fall a lot. I had ice cream—I was hungry—and you kicked me off the bed and the ice cream fall on me. But Taylor come in—he helped me get up.

Chris said, I love you Ashley. Sorry I kick you off the bed. I did have a hard time. I had a dream about my brother—not my vampire brother, my blood brother. You okay Ashley? You didn't get hurt?

Chris was being nice.

I said, Nope, I didn't get hurt. Don't worry.

Chris said, You tell me my brother Taylor come in and help you get up? Why didn't you wake me up?

I said, Chris honey, you need your sleep!

Chris kissed me. I said, in my head, hmmmmmm….I kissed Taylor tonight. The kisses are not the same.

Chris said, What are you thinking?

I said, You—I was thinking about you.

Chris said, Ashley? That's the truth? I could hear you talking to Taylor a little bit while I was sleeping. I couldn't hear words but I could hear sounds. Ashley, I need to tell you the truth about my dream. My brother wants me to find him in the woods. You could come with me, to help me find him.

I said, Chris, I can't go with you. I can't—my wheelchair won't go in the woods that far. You can go in the woods and find your brother and come back to me. When you leaving?

Chris said, Tomorrow.

I said, very soft—I whispered—Tomorrow?

Chris hold my hand—he didn't want me to get off the bed.

Chris said, You crying?

I said, Yes I am. I'll miss you like crazy!

Chris put his arms around me.

I'm coming back to you. I'm not leaving you—I'm coming back!

This remind me about my dad. Because he didn't come back.

Suddenly I knew my father was right there in the room, an angel. He said in my head, Ashley, remember I am always in your heart. I always will protect you.

I was saying in my head, I wish you were here Dad.

My dad said, I will always love you baby. You are always my baby girl, my little princess.

He said. You need to choose the guy you want to be with, not ask me. You need to choose the one your heart wants.

I said, I'll try Dad. I love both of therm. I can't choose who—but I'll listen to you Dad.

Chris said, What are you thinking about?

My dad—and you, I said. You need to go find your brother. I'll be okay.

Chris said, Ashley honey, I'll be always in your heart.

I started laughing. That is what my dad said, I said.

Chris said, You know what? Before I leave, you can get a tattoo.

I smiled at him. I said, I love you Chris—forever.

Taylor came out of his room and walked by. He winked at me.

Chris said, What are you staring at?

Taylor was walking by, I said.

Chris hopped over to close the door.

I said, Chris, is your leg better?

Chris said, Maybe. I'll try to walk over to the bed.

Chris walked over to the bed.

I like, hmmmm….your leg is a lot better!

Chris said, I want to make love before I leave.

I said, Come here!

We make out. He kissed my arms, my shoulder, my neck, my ears.

I said, Chris, your body is very, very warm.

He said, It's a werewolf thing, remember?

Chris tickled me on my thigh. I said, Chris! Stop! Stop!

I did the same thing with him. His tickle spot was in his ribs.

Chris said, Ashley! Stop! Stop! You told me you want to make love, not giggle love!

Chris pushed me off and we made love.

Next morning Chris was not tired. I stretched. Chris was not happy, his face was sad and serious.

I said, Chris honey, are you sad about leaving?

Chris said, Yes. I could marry you…..and find my brother when we're done with our honeymoon.

I said, I wish we were married now, but you need to find your brother.

Chris said, Okay, I'll leave and I will come back and I'll marry you.

I said, Chris, I need to tell you, I'm not going to lie to you. Taylor kissed me and I can't marry you right now. Maybe later. I need to think about who is the better guy for me.

I take the ring off and passed him the ring.

Chris said, He kissed you? You didn't tell me? I'll kill him!

I said, It happened last night. I didn't have a chance to tell you. Taylor does love me. I know you love me too. Both of you are good guys. I know you both will protect me from the bad vampire werewolf.

Chris said, You don't want to marry me?

I said, Yes I do, but I need to think.

Chris said, You're breaking up with me?

I said, I don't know if it's breaking up or what—I don't know what I want. I do love you Chris very much!

Chris said, I'm leaving now.

I said, No Chris! No! I don't want you to leave right now.

Chris said, I need to, You don't love me. I need to find my brother.

I said, Chris, I do love you. Don't do anything stupid—don't kill yourself.

Maybe I will! Chris said.

I said, No! Chris don't! Please don't! I do love you…idiot.

I start crying.

Chris said, Bye Ashley.

Chris leave. He didn't say good-bye to his family. I was still crying.

Taylor come in. He said, What's wrong Ashley? Where'd Chris go?

He went to find his brother, I cried.

Taylor said, What are you talking about?

You remember Chris was dreaming? He was dreaming about his brother. And we broke up. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. We're not engaged anymore. I gave Chris his diamond ring back, and I tell him about we kissed.

Taylor was thinking, Yes!

Taylor said, Ohhh, sorry Ashley. You have me still…

I said, I know I have you, but I care about Chris too.

Taylor said, Don't worry, I still love you.

Chris drove to Aunt Autumn's house to find Sabrina. He is in Aunt Autumn's driveway. He parked and got out. He knocked on the door.

Sabrina said, Come in Chris.

She said, Ashley broke up with you.

Chris said, Yes she did. He started crying.

Sabrina said, Do you want to sit on the couch or at the table?

Chris said, On the couch.

Chris, it's not your fault—or Ashley's. It's life.

She sit next to him. She said, Shhhh…it's okay Chris….stop crying. I think Ashley is crying too. I know my best friend. She was looking at you. She does love you. You're a good boyfriend for her.

Chris said, I know! That's why I don't want to break up with her.

Sabrina said, I will make you happy.

Chris said, Huh?

Sabrina kissed Chris on his lips.

She said, Chris, I like you a lot, and I didn't want to hurt my best friend's feelings. My feelings for you…I like a lot. I think you're good-looking.

Chris said, I know. I can't help it. He laughed.

Now we are back at the Black's house.

Taylor said, Ashley! Shhhh….stop crying. It's okay…I can make you more happy than Chris did.

I start laughing. I like, Right….

Taylor said, I'll show you I'm better than that werewolf guy!

I said, You try….

I kissed Taylor on cheek.

Taylor said, Thank you. He kissed me on the lips.

I said, Thank you.

Taylor said, We need to go to school now.

I said, Huh? What?

Remember I am your new boyfriend, Taylor said.

I said, Okay, slow down buddy! I'm not your girlfriend and we're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet.

Taylor laughed. Why you kiss me, huh? You know I had a crush on you the first day I saw you. He laughed again.

I feel that way too, I said.

We went to school.

Everybody was shocked. It's not Chris, I'm not with him anymore, it's Taylor!

**Chapter Twenty-Six—Fainting**

Two weeks passed.

Taylor said, Want me to walk you to class, my new girl friend?

I said, Taylor, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet! We're dating, but we're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet!

Sure, Taylor said. I can change your mind!

I said, How?

He kissed me. My heart was racing. I said, Wow! Okay—that will work—but, but….that won't change my mind!

He kissed me again. He put his arms around me, I kissed him back.

Mr. Smart said, Ahem! Stop making out in the hallway!

Taylor said, Sorry Sir, but she is a good kisser!

I whack him, like—Hey!...ohhh…I blushed.

Mr. Smart said, Ashley Seer, go to your classroom! Taylor Black, go to your class!

Taylor whisper in my ear, I love you…I'll see you later…he kissed me on the cheek.

I said, Bye…..

We went in our classrooms. Kasey said, Ashley! Sit with me….

I said, Sure!

Mr. Hart, the French teacher, said, We have a new student.

Taylor come in. He is the new student!

Taylor said, Hi! I am Taylor.

Kasey said, I know—you're my cousin.

I said, I know—you're my boy-fr…..oops!

Taylor smiled at me.

Mr. Hart said, Taylor, you can sit with Ashley and Kasey!

I am thinking, Great!

I said, Oh great…

Taylor said, Yes! I am with the girls!

All the girls are thinking, He is so dreamy…..

But Taylor can read their minds. He smiled.

Taylor said, Move over Ashley.

I said, Move over Kasey.

Kasey said, This your new boyfriend?

I said, No!

Taylor whispered in my ear, Yes, I am your boyfriend. We kiss in the hallway and we make out at my house a lot.

I said, Taylor, keep quiet! People can hear you!

Taylor said, You almost call me your boyfriend when you come in!

Mr. Hart said, Okay kids, stop talking!

I said, All the kids, be quiet!

Mr. Hart said, Thank you Ashley.

Taylor said, Show off!

I laughed.

An hour passed.

Kasey and I have another class. We have Mr. Smart next.

Kasey said, You ready to see that evil teacher?

I said, Kasey! That is not very nice….he is evil but…that is not a nice way….

Mr. Smart said, Ashley and Kasey, sit down and do your writing prompts. We have a new student.

I said, Taylor? He is always the new kid!

Taylor said, Yup! I am the new kid.

Mr. Smart said, You're not going to sit with Ashley or Kasey! You're going to sit with another girl—back there! You're sitting with Jen.

Kasey said, Haha, you can't sit with your girlfriend!

Taylor said, Be quiet!

I said, Okay guys, stop fighting over me!

Jen said, Hi Taylor. She snorted.

She said to him, You're very good-looking! She smiled at him.

I am thinking, What? That girl likes my boyfriend?

Mr. Smart said, You guys need to be quiet.

I said, Yes sir.

Jen whispered, Taylor! You have a girlfriend?

Taylor said, Yes, I have a girlfriend. She is sitting with my cousin. Her name is Ashley Seer.

Jen said, She was dating Chris Parker! She is dating you now?

Taylor said, Yup! She is. Taylor stared at me.

Taylor made a paper plane when Mr. Smart was not looking. He threw the plane at me. He didn't mean to, but it hit me.

Ow! I said.

Mr. Smart turned around.

I said, I hit my hand on the table—sorry!

Mr. Smart turned back to the board. I looked at Taylor. Taylor whispered, Open it!

I opened it. It's a note.

It said, Ashley, do you want to be my date at the Winter Carnival? And will you sign up with me for the Romeo and Juliet play? I love you…Taylor

I wrote back. I said YES! On the paper. I whispered, Kasey! I passed her the note.

She make a paper plane. She threw it at Taylor.

Taylor said, Ow!

Mr. Smart said, You hurt your hand too on the table?

Taylor said, Yes sir.

I laughed.

Mr. Smart said, You guys stop hitting your hands on the table!

We worked on our writing bell ring.

Kasey said, Ashley! You need to sit with me at lunch—and Taylor too.

Kasey's boyfriend Mike covered her eyes with his hands.

She said, Mike!

Mike kissed Kasey. Taylor put his arms around my waist. He said to Mike, You and I, and Kasey and Ashley should go to the Winter Carnival together!

Mike said, Yes!

We eat our lunch. Kasey and Taylor didn't, Mike and I did.

I said, Taylor, You can eat people food too!

He whispered in my ear, No, I hate people food. I like to drink animal blood. I hunt animals.

I said, I know that.

Taylor said, Sure you do.

Yaylor whispered, You want to make out?

I was choking on my food when he said that.

Kasey said, You make her choke!

Taylor said, I do this? My girlfriend is choking!

Mike said, Move back! I'll save your girlfriend….

Taylor said, No! I'll save her!

I said, ach…hack…hack…!

Kasay said, Move over! I'll do it!

Kasey get me out of my wheelchair. She did the Heimlicker move on me.

The food went out my mouth. I said, Thank you Kasey!

Taylor said, I want to do that to my girlfriend. I want to do it! I'm a vampire….oops!

All the people were looking at Taylor.

Kasey said, He was joking, he's not a vampire…

All the people stopped staring at Taylor.

I said, Thank you Kasey—you saved my life. My vampire boyfriend didn't save me.

He said, Hah! You called me your boyfriend-hah! He was pointing at me.

I said, Don't make a scene!

Taylor went outside and screamed Yes! Yes! My girlfriend called me her boyfriend, yes!

I said, Oh boy….he is making a scene…..

He run back in. He sit next to me. He put his arm around my waist again.

I said, Taylor? I told you don't make a scene, and you did!

Taylor said, I am very happy you call me your boyfriend!

Mike said, What time are we going tonight?

Taylor said, Eight o'clock.

The bell ring again.

Taylor and I went to our science class.

Taylor said, I can't wait until tonight!

I can't wait for the food! I said.

Taylor said, I can't wait to put my arms around you!

I said, I can't wait for you to put your arms around me!

Taylor said, I can't wait to go to your home.

I said, Do you want to make out that bad?

Taylor whispered in my ear, Yes!

I said, I need to get ready tonight for our date!

Taylor said, I see you naked before.

I said, WHAT?

I blushed.

Taylor said, Ashley, it's okay!

I said, It's not okay!

Taylor said, Honey! Baby! It's okay—relax!

I said, Okay, you're right. I was thinking about Chris, when I see him naked the first time.

Taylor said, I don't want to know what she is thinking about!

I said, Taylor, what are you thinking about?

Taylor said, You.

Taylor, I know you are lying. You are thinking you don't want to know what I am thinking!

Yeah, said Taylor.

The science teacher, Mr. Sun, said, We're working on blood today.

I was thinking, Oh no! I hate blood! I get sick!

Mr. Sun said, We are working our own blood today.

Taylor is thinking, Oh great! Blood! I love blood!

Mr. Sun made a cut on his finger. I can smell it. It smells sweet.

I said, Taylor? I need to get out.

Taylor was not looking at me. He was looking down. He was holding his nose.

Mr. Sun said, If someone faints, go to the nurse.

I faint.

Taylor said, Ashley? Honey?

Taylor get me out of my wheelchair. He picked me up.

Mr. Sun said, You need someone to go to the nurse, and to bring her wheelchair. Kasey come with us. She pushed the wheelchair next to Taylor and me.

I wake up. I said, Taylor! Put me down please! I feel sick to my stomach—put me down please.

Taylor put me down in my wheelchair.

Don't faint! He said.

Kasey said, Put your head between your knees.

I listen to her. I put my head between my knees.

Taylor said, What are you feeling now Ashley?

I said, I'm still sick to my stomach…..

Taylor said, You want to go home?

I said, Yes.

Taylor picked me up again. We went to the office to sign out.

Mrs. Evans said, Where are you going?

Ashley feels sick, said Taylor. I feel sick to my stomach too.

Mrs. Evans said, Where are you going Kasey?

She said, I feel sick to my stomach too.

Mrs. Evans said, Did you go to the nurse?

Taylor answered, No. We feel sick because the blood we were studying in the science class made us sick.

Mrs. Evans said, Okay, you can go.

It is several hours later.

Me and Taylor are at Aunt Autumn's house.

Taylor said, How are you feeling now, Ashley?

Fine, I said.

Taylor said, Why didn't you tell me you get sick around blood?

Chris didn't tell you? I answered.

Taylor said, No, he didn't tell me.

Taylor's eyes are red.

I said, Taylor! Calm down…

Taylor didn't calm down.

I said, Taylor, sit down please. I was on the couch.

Taylor sit down on the couch. I push him down and lay on his back. I sit on him.

I said, Taylor, you jealous?

Taylor said, Yes! You went out with the dog—you pick him, not me.

I said, Taylor Tim Black! You have me now. I like you a lot ,Taylor.

Taylor said, You don't love me.

I said, I don't know you that well. I kiss him. I went to get dressed for the Winter Carnival.

**Chapter Twenty-seven Winter Carnival**

Taylor went in his car to get his clothes out. He changed in the bathroom.

I changed in my room. I used my magic. I have my clothes on. I have a blue shirt on, a black skirt on, but my shirt shows my stomach. I fix my hair with magic. I put my hands up—shoop!—my hair is wavy.

I use my magic—shoop!—I have shoes on my feet.

Taylor is out of the bathroom now. He is on the couch waiting for me.. I come out of my room. I said, I'm coming!

Taylor said, I'll wait here…..

I said, Boo!

Taylor said, Uhh! Gee woman, you scare me!

I said, Ha ha! I scared a vampire!

Taylor said, Come here and sit on the couch with me.

I crawl over to the couch. I stand up, holding his knee.

Taylor said Woah! You're very sexy!

I said, Thank you!

Taylor has a white shirt on with a collar, no tie. He has a black leather jacket on over it, and jeans on.

Taylor pushed me down on the couch. He kissed me.

Taylor said, You smell good.

I said, I know. I smiled at him.

He kissed me on my neck.

Kasey knocked on the door.

Taylor and I ignore the knock.

Kasey said, Taylor! It's me your cousin! Stop making out with your girlfriend….I know you're there….your car is out here! And Ashley's too.

Taylor waved his arm and said Bye….Kasey can see him wave through the window on the door.

She came in. Kasey have her hand on her hip!

Kasey said, Taylor Tim Black!

Taylor is thinking, We need to put a lock on the door!

I was thinking about food. I was starving!

Kasey was thinking, They need a place of their own. She didn't want to see them kissing all the time.

I pushed Taylor off the couch. He fell down on the floor.

Taylor said, Ouch!

I said, Taylor…sorry….I hurt you?

Taylor said, No…I hurt my bum…

I said, Sorry….

Kasey said, I know Ashley is hungry. It's her supper time.

Taylor said, Oops! I forgot!

I said, You know me well Kasey!

Mike knocked at the door.

Kasey said, Mike, you can come in!

Mike said, How do you always do that? She was not looking at the door but she knew who it was.

Kasey said, You remember your girlfriend is a vampire?

Kasey said, Everybody ready to go out to Aunt Autumn's restaurant? Ashley and Mike said, Yes! Taylor said, Great! We're going to the restaurant where I work!

I said, I work there too—but I like it!

Taylor said, Yeah, I know….your friend Brittany works there, that's why you like it.

I said, No, silly guy, I have another reason.

Taylor said, Hmmm….?

I whispered, It's you, crazy man….

Taylor said, Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh….he smiled.

Taylor said, That's why I like it too, you work there. You used your magic to clean the tables!

I blush.

Kasey said, Do you want to go in Taylor's car or Mike's?

Mike and I said, Taylor's…!

His car is black. It is not a sports car but sexy—it is a Mustang Convertible, 2004. I think it is sexy. His mother gave it to Jamie,and Jamie gave it to Taylor when she went to medical school. Her father was a millionaire movie star.

I said, I'm ready to go!

Taylor said, You need a jacket—you'll be freezing girl! He take his jacket off and passed it to me, and helped me put it on.

I said, Thank you Taylor.

Taylor said, You're welcome, beautiful woman.

I said, You're very handsome.

Taylor blushed.

Ha ha, I made a half vampire blush!

Taylor said, Fine! I won't blush anymore!

I said, Taylor, I was teasing…You are a very sensitive guy. I kiss him on the cheek.

I said, I am a sensitive girl too.

Kasey said, I am sensitive too.

Mike said, I'm not!

Kasey said, You are too!

Mike said, No I'm not.

Taylor and I said, Bye guys, you two can argue, but we are going out to get supper.

Kasey said, Okay guys, you're right.

Mike said, I think you're right too.

Three hours passed. They are at the Winter Carnival. It is in the gym and outside too.

Taylor said, I will win a prize for you Ashley.

I said, Show me Taylor—if you can!

Taylor said, I'll show you!

I said, Show me!

There was a basketball contest. You need to throw the ball through the hoop. You get three chances. You get a prize if the three balls go in.

The guy said, Here go, you get three balls.

Taylor said, Thank you.

Taylor threw the first one. The ball went in the hoop. Next, the second ball went in the hoop!

I whispered in his ear, Taylor, you can do this. If you don't do it, I have another prize—we can make out!

Taylor threw the ball—it went in the hoop!

I said, Woah! My face was shocked. The guy passed him the prize. It was a stuffed tiger.

Taylor said, Thank you.

Taylor said, Here go Ashley. He passed the tiger to me.

I said, Thank you Taylor. I smiled at him.

The guy said, Nice throw, Taylor! You need to be on the basketball team!

Another guy said, I didn't see it, what happened?

Another guy said, I watched Taylor, he is good putting the ball in the hoop!

The first guy said, He is? He was bad at it a few years ago….

Taylor said, I'll show you, Tom…he threw it in the hoop again.

I said, Taylor, you're the best! I love you…..

Taylor made a basket again!

Taylor said, You said you love me—ha!

I said, I always loved you…

A few weeks passed.

Taylor said, Ashley…wake up!

I like, What you want Taylor?

Taylor said, It's Monday, remember? It's school…..

I said, It is Monday?

Taylor laughed. Taylor said, You need to get ready for school—I'll bring you to school.

I said, O..kaaayyyyyyyyyy…

Taylor said, I'll wait out in the hallway.

I said, Taylor? Will you get my coffee ready please?

Taylor was thinking, I don't know how to do the coffee…..

I said, Want me to show you how to work it?

Taylor said, No…you get dressed and get ready. I'll do your coffee.

Taylor went in the kitchen. He was reading the coffee bag. I was changing.

I used my magic. I raised my hand…shoop!..my clothes are on—and my shoes.

I called, I'm coming Taylor, I'll help you!

I crawl out of my room and went into the kitchen.

Taylor said, I know you're coming! I need your help Ashley, I don't know how to do this….

I said, You tell me you can do it yourself! I laughed.

Taylor like, You'll use your magic?

I said, Yeah!

I used my hands…shoop!...my coffee was ready to go for school—it was a Dunkin' Donut coffee.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight—Romeo and Juliet**

Mr. Sun is the high school play director. He said, Taylor, do it again, the line.

Taylor recited Romeo's lines from the play Romeo and Juliet:

O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.

Mr. Sun said, Good job, Taylor! Ashley, say your lines…..

Ashley recited her lines:

'Tis but thy name that is my enemy:  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot,  
Nor arm nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
and for thy name, which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself.

Mr. Sun clapped. Good job, Ashley, he said.

I bowed.

Mr. Sun said—okay, the kissing scene now:

We did our lines:

First Taylor:

Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

Then me:

Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

Then Taylor:

O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

Then I said:

Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

Then Taylor:

Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.

Then my turn:

Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

Then Taylor:

Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again.

Then I said:

You kiss by the book.

Then Taylor and I kissed. Mr. Sun said, "Ahem!"

We are still kissing.

Mr. Sun said to Taylor, You can stop kissing her now!

Taylor stopped. He whispered in my ear, We'll do this tonight.

I am thinking…Oh! I want to kiss Taylor longer…..

Mr. Sun, said, Good job! Be ready tonight!

Now is two hours later, time for the play.

When it came to the kissing scene we didn't stop for a long time. Everyone was clapping and laughing….

Mr. Sun said A-hem! from behind the curtain.

We stopped.

Taylor is thinking, I want to kiss Ashley a little bit longer.

I was thinking, I want to kiss Taylor longer. Maybe I will ask him to make love tonight.

When the play was over, Taylor and I held hands and bowed.

It is an hour later. Me and Taylor were in my magic tree house.

Inside the tree house it is like Hawaii.

Taylor said, Woah! It is beautiful Ashley!

I crawl over to the couch. I tell Taylor, Sit with me on the couch. Taylor sit on the couch. I kiss him. I try to unbutton his shirt.

Taylor stopped kissing me.

He said, Ashley! Are you trying to make love to me? I could hurt you!

I said, I'll take my chances. I don't believe you will hurt me.

Taylor said, We'll try tonight. But you need to tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop.

I said, Taylor, you are half vampire not whole vampire.

Taylor carried me into another room. We make love and he didn't hurt me, but he bit the bed frame. He didn't mean to. We used a condom.

Next morning Taylor was beside me. He was waiting for me to wake up. He kissed me shoulder. Are you awake? he asked.

Um-hmmm, I said.

Taylor said, If you're hungry, I'll make your breakfast. He got out of bed. He didn't put a towel around him at all. He was naked. He came back. He had a bowl of ice cream for me.

Ice cream for breakfast? I asked.

Taylor said, The first time I kiss you, you had ice cream—you remember?

I said, You kissed me on my cheek and your breath smelled like chocolate.

Taylor said, I did?

I said, Yeah, you did, silly guy…..

Taylor passed me the ice cream.

Two months passed. Aunt Autumn said, Ashley? Why are your ankles swelling up? And you feel sick in the morning? And you sleep in? And you eat a lot too? You feel okay?

I said, I feel fine.

I know you're going out with Taylor now, Aunt Autumn said.

I said, Yes, I am going out with Taylor.

Aunt Autumn said, Your uncle and I are going on our second honeymoon.

Where are you going? I asked.

We are going to L.A., she answered.

I was thinking, Yes! I will be having more sex with a vampire!

Aunt Autumn said, We're going on a plane tonight. Sabrina will be here with you. You can make a fire go out in case you have a fire because you're a witch. You can use magic.

I said, I know that, Aunt Autumn.

Aunt Autumn said, Your uncle loves Taylor.

I said, Taylor tells me he likes my uncle too.

Aunt Autumn kissed me on the head. You know my cell phone number in case of an emergency, okay?

Autumn, I need to tell you something. I'm not going to lie to you, I'm going to tell you the truth. Aunt Autumn, I am….I am….I am…..pregnant. I take one test and it said yes.

Aunt Autumn said, Okay…you tell Taylor?

I said, No….I was crying.

Aunt Autumn said, Ashley, it's okay…breathe….I'm not mad at you. You told me the truth. That is a good thing. Are you afraid to tell your boyfriend?

I nodded my head. Yes, I said.

Aunt Autumn said, The condom broke?

I nodded my head, Yes.

Aunt Autumn said, Did you take another test in case that one was wrong?

I said, No, I didn't. I was still crying.

Aunt Autumn, You want me to tell your uncle or do you want to tell him yourself?

I said, You….I'm scared to tell him.

Aunt Autumn said, Okay sweetie. I'll tell Uncle Jeff….okay, you need to stop crying now. It's not going to help you. It will make you sick.

A few minutes later Aunt Autumn said, Your boyfriend is here—I can smell him.

Taylor knocked on the door.

Aunt Autumn yelled, Come in, Taylor.

Taylor come in. He said, Where's Ashley?

Aunt Autumn said, She is in the bathroom.

I called, Aunt Autumn, come here?

Aunt Autumn called, I'm coming Ashley.

Aunt Autumn opened the bathroom door. What's wrong, sweetie? She asked.

I passed her the test.

She said, You are!

I said, Oh no….I'm going to be sick again….!

Aunt Autumn hold me hair. She like, Ashley…breathe…it's going to be okay. Stop crying.

Taylor knocked on the bathroom door. He said, She is okay? I need to call my sister?

Aunt Autumn opened the door a little. She said, She'll be okay, but don't make her upset, it will make her sick.

Taylor said, She have the flu?

Aunt Autumn said, No, she doesn't. Don't guess, she'll tell you.

Taylor said, Want me to make her toast—help her stomach?

I said, Yes, Taylor!

Taylor said, I love you….

I tried to say I love you, but I got sick again.

Taylor was thinking….two months…no, she's not pregnant, that's silly…..we used a condom! And that was the only time we made love…

I was thinking…how will I tell Taylor? I don't know how to do it!...I am pregnant!...

I'm scared, I tell him.

Aunt Autumn said, She'll be okay Taylor. You get her toast ready?

Taylor said, Oops! I forgot. I was thinking something…..

I put the test on the sink. I crawl out of the bathroom. I said, Hi Taylor….

Taylor said, Honey, what's wrong?

I start crying.

Taylor like, Honey! Breathe! You don't have to tell me right now. I don't want to make you sick again.

I try to climb on the couch, but I fall down.

Taylor said, Your balance is off….

Taylor said, Here, I'm helping you get on the couch.

I said, Thank you Taylor. I was happy.

Taylor passed me the toast. Aunt Autumn kissed me on the head and she leave. She is going on her second honeymoon.

Taylor touched me under my eyes. You didn't sleep well? he asked.

I said, I sleep fine. Why? I have bags under my eyes?

Taylor said, Yup, you do. He smiled.

I eat my toast. My stomach feel a lot better.

I said, Taylor…we are alone.

Taylor said, You want to make love again? He smiled.

I said, Yes…It's not wrong to have sex with my boyfriend?

Taylor said, No, it's not wrong. I could wait until I married you but….

I said, Oops! You have a plan—I ruined it.

Taylor said, No, you didn't. Maybe I'll ask you to marry me later. It's okay…..

We make love.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine—Being Pregnant**

Two weeks later Aunt Autumn and Uncle Jeff are not back from their honeymoon yet. I am staying at the Black's house.

Taylor said, Ashley, wake up…

I said, What do you want Taylor….? I am whining.

Taylor said, Sorry honey, I need to go to school.

I said, I don't feel good…I need to stay here.

Tatlor said, Want me to stay with you?

I said, No, honey, I'll be okay.

Taylor said, You're sure?

I said, Yes. I'll be okay, don't worry about me.

Okay, I'll see you later baby, he said. I'll be home early. I will skip science….

An hour passed.

Jamie said to her mother, Did you see Ashley's ankle last night? When Ashley put her ankles on Taylor's lap I saw her ankles are swollen. And her breasts are bigger too—and she is throwing up in the morning…

Buttercup said, Yeah, I see it too. Her ankles are swollen and her stomach is growing a little bit. You think Taylor knows?

Jamie said, Maybe…

I come out of Taylor's room. I said, Hi Jamie…..

Jamie said, How are you feeling? You feeling okay?

I said, I feel okay…

Jamie said, Can I talk to you alone Ashley?

I said, Sure…

We sit at the table in the dining room.

Jamie said, You're pregnant.

I said, How do you know?...oh, you know because my ankles are swollen and my stomach is big and my breasts too…I start crying.

Jamie said, You tell Taylor?

I said, Nooooo…..I still crying. I need to go to the bathroom, I feel sick, I said.

Jamie said, You need help?

I said, No…..

I went in the bathroom and threw up.

Jamie knocked on the bathroom door. She said, Ashley? You okay?

I said, No…..

Jamie said, Want me to come in?

I said, Yeah….

Jamie hold my hair when I throw up.

Jamie said, Ashley, you can take a shower…or a bath.

I said, I want to take a bath.

Jamie said, You done throwing up?

I said, Yes.

Jamie said, You brush your teeth?

I said, Yes I will. I need to, I don't want my breath to smell.

Jamie asked, Do you need help getting in the tub?

I said, Yes. I can't—I lose my balance.

Jamie said, Okay, I will help you.

Jamie asked, Did you have a bad hair day? She laughed.

I said, It's not funny…..

Jamie said, It's okay sweetie…

That is why Taylor is looking at me weird, I was thinking—my hair.

Jamie helped me into the tub.

I said, Thank you, Jamie.

An hour later I am all clean, my hair is not a bed head. I eat breakfast. I have peanut butter on toast because I'm not that hungry. I fall asleep on the couch.

Taylor said, Ashley, honey, I am back—I have coffee for you.

I said, Coffee…? I don't want coffee—I hate coffee!

Taylor said, You tell mer you love coffee!

I said, I did…no I don't!

Taylor said, You're cranky! You have your period?

I said, No, idiot! Leave me alone, Taylor! I'm trying to sleep!

Taylor like, Fine!

Jamie said, Taylor! Leave Ashley alone. She needs her rest….

Taylor said, No! I want to be with my girlfriend. She does too have her period—she's cranky!

Jamie said, You don't know about females….You don't know about periods, you are a male. It's none of your business if she has her period or not.

Taylor said, Yes it's my business! She is my girlfriend!

I said, Taylor, shut up! I start crying again.

Jamie said, Great! You make her cry!

Taylor went in his room. Jamie said, Here go sweetie, you can sleep now.

I fall asleep again on the couch.

Two hours pass. Robin said, Ashley…wake up! It's me, Robin…

I said, Hi Robin…ummm! I stretch.

Robin said, You're pregnant!

Shhh! I whispered, Shhhh! Don't tell Taylor!

Robin said, Taylor is not here—he is with his guy friends. He didn't want to wake you up.

I said, Where did he go with his guy friends?

A party, said Robin.

Great! My boyfriend went to a party without me! I said.

Robin said, He'll be drinking—you can't drink when you are pregnant….Can I feel your stomach?

I said, Robin, the baby is still small still, not big.

Buttercup called, Robin! Ashley! It's suppertime!

I get off the couch, I crawl in the kitchen. I sleep through lunch!

I said, What are we having?

You will have a healthy supper—you're pregnant, said Buttercup.

I said, Who told you—Jamie?

Buttercup said, Yes, she told me. But I know before she tell me. I can tell from your swollen ankles and your stomach is growing.

Oh, I can't hide this anymore! Everybody will know! I said.

Buttercup said, Ashley, stop crying! It's not good for the baby..

I know, I said, but I cry a lot, I can't help it!

Buttercup said, I know, I was pregnant five times! I cried a lot too.

I said, I know that.

We eat our supper. An hour passed.

Taylor come home. He said, Hi guys! He was acting drunk.

I said, Taylor, what are you doing? Where have you been? I was worried sick! You been drinking? You can't do that ever again!

Taylor said, Why not?

I said, We are having a baby.

Taylor said, What? Why are you telling me right now?

Because I love you, I said. I was scared you….I start crying.

Taylor's father came in. Where've you been, he asked Taylor. I am very disappointed with you—you are acting drunk! And your girlfriend is pregnant! You can't go out to a party when your girlfriend is pregnant and having your baby!

Taylor said, I didn't know she was pregnant. I was thinking she was…but….I didn't believe it because we….used a condom!

The father laughed a deep laugh.

You didn't know about vampires will break a condom? I told you that! I told Chris….

Taylor said, Yes, I remember you walked to Chris about condoms, but you didn't tell me about it!

I said, Stop talking about me and the baby—stop! I was crying.

Tim said, We'll talk about this again.

Jamie came in and told Taylor to go to bed. Drink a lot of water first, she said.

Taylor said, No. I want to talk to Ashley.

I said, Taylor, I'll be right there. Drink a lot of water.

Taylor went to get a cup of water. He went upstairs.

What are we going to do with Taylor? I asked Tim.

I know my son won't ever do that again, Tim said. You need to talk to your boyfriend. Go upstairs.

I said, Thank you.

I went upstairs. I went in Taylor's room. I said, Sorry I said shut up, Taylor…..I start crying.

Taylor said, Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant before?

I said, I was scared…that you didn't want to have this baby, that's why…..

Taylor said, Ashley, you know I want to have kids with you….

I said, You didn't tell me that…..

Taylor said, Baby, come here….

I crawl over. I stand up but I fall, but Taylor catch me.

I said, Taylor, will you put me on the bed please?

Taylor did. He put me down on the bed. He lay next to me.

Your balance is off a lot now, he said.

I said, It's the pregnancy. It affects my balance now. That's why I feel sick a lot in the morning. I get morning sickness.

Taylor said, I won't do that ever again—go to the party, get drunk. I'll be by your side a lot.

I kissed Taylor. We make out.

Taylor asked, We can make love when you're pregnant, right?

I said, Yes, we can. It won't hurt the baby.

We make love.

**Chapter Thirty—The Return of an Enemy**

Four months later I said, Taylor? I'm still hungry!

Taylor said, Holy! You 're still hungry? You ate that scrambled eggs twenty minutes ago.

I don't care, our baby wants food!

Taylor said, What do you want? Want me to go get ice cream for you?

I said, Yep!...Oh!

Taylor said, What's wrong?

I said, The baby is kicking!

Robin run downstairs. The baby is moving?she said. I want to feel it!

Robin, you can feel my stomach, I don't care.

Taylor said, I want to feel the baby! It's my baby!

I said, Taylor? You are jealous your sister feeling my stomach. You always feel my stomach. You always talk to my stomach!

In your sleep, Taylor said…I don't want you to hear me.

Yeah, I hear you…you're very sweet-you sing to my stomach! I said.

Yeah, but the baby is sleeping. I don't feel the kick yet!

I said, I'm still hungry….

Taylor said, Okay I'll go to the store. Tell me when your baby is kicking again.

I said, The baby is taking a nap. It is not kicking anymore. Taylor? We need to go to the doctor's office to find out the sex of the baby.

Taylor said, I don't want to the doctor's office! I don't want to find ourt what the sex is.

Fine! I said, I'll go myself.

Taylor said, You can't! Your stomach is huge.

Buttercut said, I'll go with her. You can stay here and be a stick-in-the-mud.

I said, I'm still hungry, why you didn't go to the store?

Taylor said, We're fighting about the sex of the baby!

Buttercup said, I'll go to the store. You can stay and talk about this.

Taylor said, Thank you, Mom.

I said, I want you to be there. I don't want to go with your mom, I want to go with you! I love you. I start crying.

Taylor, said, Fine! I'll go with you!

I went clap, clap, clap!

I said, Why don't you want to go?

Taylor said, Because, I want to be surprised!

I said, Okay.

Taylor kissed me. I will go but when you find out what the sex of the baby is, I will go in another room, he said.

I said, Okay!

Half an hour passed.

Buttercup said, Here go—your ice cream.

I said, Wow! Okay!

I eat the ice cream.

Taylor said, She is beautiful!

Nick said, Auggghhh! She is not beautiful! She is eating ice cream!

Taylor said, So? She is beautiful! She is carrying my baby!

Nick said, Yuck!

Taylor said, You will have a girl friend, and I think you will say she's beautiful too!

Nick said, I'll go in another room!

I said, Taylor? I need to go to the bathroom. Will you help me roll over so I can crawl to the bathroom please?

Taylor helped me roll over.

Taylor said, You need help in the bathroom? I could ask my mom to help you.

I said, Sure. But I can do it myself.

Taylor said, I will stand here in case….

An hour passed. We are in the doctor's office.

Jamie said, Mother! What are you doing here?

We want to find out what the sex of the baby is, I tell Jamie.

Jamie said, Come in this room please.

Taylor helped me get up on the examining table.

Taylor? You can go now, I said. He left.

Jamie put the gel on my stomach. This will be cold for a second, she said.

We are watching the baby on the monitor. Jamie said, the heart is healthy, the lungs. It is a boy, Jamie said.

I said, Thank you God!

I said, I have a name. We'll name our son Cory Taylor Black.

Jamie said, I like that name!

Taylor wants Taylor Junior, but I said no. I said Cory, I like that name, and Taylor can be his second name, I said.

Jamie shut the machine off.

I said, Taylor, you can come in now.

Taylor come in. Taylor said, It's a girl?

I said, No! You told me you don't want to know the sex of the baby!

Jamie said, You want to see the picture?

Taylor said, Sure!

In that one, Jamie said, the baby is hiding from the camera. In this one the baby is sucking its thumb!

I was yawning. It's my nap time, I said.

Taylor said, We need to bring Ashley home to Aunt Autumn's house now, she is tired.

It was later that night.

I was in bed in my room. Taylor was asleep in bed beside me. He snuck in. I was thinking, I am hungry…..

I went in the kitchen, I get toast. I went back in my room. I said, Toast! Follow me!

Taylor is still asleep. I said, Toast!—it is flying, it is on my lap!

Half an hour later I eat all my toast.

I hear scratching at the window!

I trying to wake Taylor up but he roll over.

A deep voice said, You need to come with me.

I said, No!

He grabbed me and I screamed! Taylor! Help me!

Taylor didn't wake up!

I like, Woah! The baby is kicking!

I said, I have you, it's okay. I was patting my stomach.

The deep voice said, You're pregnant!

I said, You can't have my baby, you stupid vampire. I'm trying to get out his arms.

Half an hour later we are at an evil church. His home.

Taylor wake up. He looked around. The window as open, the plate was on the desk. No Ashley!

Taylor said, That bloodsucker has my girl friend—and my baby!

Taylor said, Uncle Jeff, wake up!

Uncle Jeff said, What is wrong?

Taylor said, I think Ashley is in trouble. I think Taylor has Ashley, Kevin said.

Uncle Jeff said to Aunt Autumn, Honey! Wake up! I think Ashley is in trouble.

Taylor said, I'll go to my house and tell my family. Uncle Jeff said, Okay—we'll meet you there!

Taylor run very fast to his home.

We are at the Black's house now.

Taylor said, Dad! Wake up!

His father said, I need more blood…..

Taylor said, Dad! You're dreaming! Wake up!

Taylor said, Dad! You're dreaming! Wake up!

Tim Black said, What? What? What happened?

Taylor said, I think Ashley is in trouble?

Chris said, Ashley is in trouble?

Taylor said, Chris! You need to come with me! Ashley is in trouble!

Chris said, I know about the pregnancy….

Taylor said, Who told you?

My new girl friend Sabrina tell me, said Chris.

Time Black said, Boys! Stop talking! Time to save Ashley!

Time Black said to Buttercup, Honey! Wake up!

She said, Ashley is in trouble?

Taylor said, How can you hear in your sleep?

Buttercup said, It's a mother thing.

Chris turned into a werewolf! Chris barked, Over here! He said it in his head and Taylor heard him.

Chris and Taylor run outside the house.

You go this way, and I'll go that way, said Taylor.

Back in the evil church the deep voice said, Your family is coming to save you.

I put my hands out…phoop!... I move Kevin over and he hit the window.

I like, Woah….I faint.

I hear another voice say, Ashley? You okay?

I said, Chris? Chris laughed. He was a guy again.

I said, It's not funny Chris!

Chris said, It's okay sweetie.

I said, Where is Taylor?

Chris said, He is coming! …..You can't use your magic—it will make you faint!

A deep voice said, I will kill your sweet ex-girlfriend…..

Chris said, You're not going to kill her….ever!

I said, Woah!

Taylor said, You're not going to kill my girlfriend—and my baby!

I said, Taylor, watch out!

He ducked. Kevin was trying to throw a rock at Taylor. It missed.

Kasey said, Over here, bad vampire! She was trying to distract the bad vampire.

Quinn said, Over here!...! She was trying to distract the bad vampire too.

Jamie said, Over here…!

Kevin said, Stupid vampires! You're confusing me!

Chris throw Kevin out the window of the evil church.

We hear the sound of a rocket.

Kevin was in a rocket. He went up in space way fast! He is gone!

Taylor said, He will come back, but we'll be waiting for him!

Taylor said, Ashley? You didn't get hurt, right?

I said, I didn't get hurt.

Taylor said, The baby?

I said, The baby is okay.

**Chapter Thirty-One—Getting Married**

Two months passed. It is November. I am eight months pregnant.

Sabrina said, Ashley! Wake up! It is your wedding day! Ashley! You sleep in your wedding dress?

Yeah, I want to be ready, I said.

Sabrina said, I think you are ready! –but your hair is not ready!

Sabrina, it's not funny—my hair is messy, I whined.

Sabrina put her hands out=poof!—your hair is ready to go!

I said, Woah! The baby is kicking!

Sabrina said, I want to feel it.

I grab her hand, put it on my stomach.

Sabrina said, Wooow!

I said, It is amazing, huh?

Sabrina said, Yeah, it is!

Sabrina said, I'll miss you when you go on your honeymoon.

I said, I know…I'll miss you too…I cried. We hugged.

Sabrina said, Okay, no more crying, it's not good for the baby.

Aunt Autumn knocked on the door. She came in and said, My little niece is getting married!

I said, Okay, stop crying Aunt Autumn, you'll make me cry…

I'll try, said Aunt Autumn. Uncle Jeff came in. He said, Oh, my little niece is getting married. He was crying.

I said, Uncle Jeff, don't make me cry please! I cried. We hugged.

Daisy knocked on the door. My daughter is getting married, she cried.

I said, Mom! Don't make me cry—please! I hugged my mom.

My mom said, My grandson is okay?

I said, Your grandson is okay.

My brother Paris came in. He said, My little sister is getting married! He was happy.

I said, Hi Brother. It's a good thing you didn't cry!

Paris said, I will!

Kasey said, Okay, you guys need to get ou! We need to get Ashley ready to go down the aisle.

I said, She is right—my future sister-in-law.

Kasey said, Uncle Jeff, you stay here.

We walked out the door. Kasey, Quinn, Roselea and Sabrina are my bride's maids.

Uncle Jeff is pushing me down the aisle in my whyeelchair. I whisper in his ear, I will always love you like a father.

All the people stand up.

Robin and Leslie are the flower girls. Nick is the ring guy and Spike is Taylor's best man.

Uncle Jeff was pushing me down the aisle. Taylor was very happy. He was standing at the altar.

Uncle Jeff turned my chair to face Taylor. He said to Taylor, Take care of my niece.

Taylor said, I will.

I was thinking about I am happy with Taylor.

Taylor was thinking, Wow! My bride is beautiful!

The priest said, You can say your vows now.

We said our vows.

The priest said, The bride and groom want me to read this from scripture. He read from the Bible, **1 Corinthians 13:4:**

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

The priest said, Rings please.

Nick passed the rings to Taylor and me.

Taylor said, I love you forever, and he slid the ring on my finger. I said, I love you

After the ceremony they went downstairs for the reception.

Taylor pushed me in my wheelchair into the elevator and we went downstairs.

Spike said, I want to make a toast. I know Taylor thirteen years. He and I had good times. We had fights but we still love each other. To Taylor…. he lifted his glass up.

Sabrina was next. She said, I know Ashley a long time. She is a good, loving, caring woman—she will be a good wife, and a good mother. To Ashley…she brought her glass up.

Taylor stand up. He said, I know Ashley from school. I fall in love with her out in the hallway. I am a lucky guy to have her be my wife. I'll love her forever. He kissed me.

The DJ said, This is the bride and the groom's first dance. Taylor put his hands out in front of him.

I said, Yes, I will dance with you.

We danced. I was in my wheelchair and he was standing up. We went round and round.

Taylor said, What you say Ashley?

I said, I didn't say anything….Oh! I think you're hearing the baby!

Taylor like, I am?

I can listen to my own baby! The baby is thinking! He said.

What did the baby say? I asked.

Taylor said, The baby loves you—and me.

I said, I'm hungry! I want our cake now—our wedding cake!

Our cake is like two feet tall! On the top is Taylor and me in my wheelchair, and Taylor is holding the wheelchair over his head!

I said, That's my vampire!

The cake is chocolate. Taylor fed it to me, I fed it to him. He put the chocolate frosting on my nose, and he licked it off!

I put the chocolate frosting on his lips, and I kissed him.

We forgot the people were there!

Uncle Jeff said, Excuse me, is it okay if I dance with my niece?

Taylor said, Go ahead…

I said, Thank you, Mr. Black!

He said, You're welcome Mrs. Black!

I blush.

I danced with Uncle Jeff.

Buttercup said, I want to dance with my son—my married son.

She said, Excuse me Mr. Black…

Taylor said, Mom, you can call me Taylor….

Taylor was dancing with his mom.

Robin said, Excuse me, I want to dance with my brother, the groom.

Taylor said, Sure!

Robin step on Taylor's feet. I watched them dancing.

Leslie said, Excuse me? Is it okay if I dance with my married brother?

I said, Awww….I was eating cake.

My mom said, Ashley! You're eating a lot of cake! It's half gone!

I said, I can't help it Mom! I am pregnant and I am eating a lot of cake!

Daisy said, You wish your father could be here?

I started crying. Yes, I said.

Taylor come over. She is okay? He asked.

I said, I am okay Taylor. I said, I miss my dad. I wish my father could be here.

Tim Black said, Excuse me? I want to dance with my daughter-in-law?

I wiped the tears off my face. I said, Sure.

Taylor whispered to hisd dad, Thank you Dad.

The father whispered, You're welcome.

I danced with my other father. I said, Thank you Dad.

I haven't seen my son this happy, said Tim Black.

Chris said, Excuse me? Is it okay if I dance with Ashley?

Tim Black said, Here go—she is yours now.

Chris said, Ashley, may I have this dance?

I said, Yes, you can have this dance if you want.

Chris said, Ashley…you know I still love you?

I said, I know that. I still love you too, Chris. But I know you love my best friend. And thank you for saving my life Chris—again.

He said, No problem! I'll always save you…..

Chris said, Ashley, I won't be jealous any more. You're with my brother now.

I kissed Chris on the cheek. I said, Thank you.

Chris said, I wish this were yours and my wedding, not Taylor's.

I said, I know. But I love Taylor.

Taylor said, Excuse me Chris—is it okay if I dance with my wife?

Chris said, Sure—you can dance with your wife.

I said, Thank you Chris.

Chris kissed my hand.

Chris asked Sabrina to dance.

I said, Taylor? I'm tired of dancing now.

Taylor said, Holy cow, you eat a lot of cake!

I said, I love you. I kiss him. I whisper in his ear, I wish we were on our honeymoon right now.

Taylor said, I wish we were on our honeymoon too.

We have a lot of baby stuff at our magic house, I said. But you can't see it. You need to wait another month…

Taylor said, I know. He put his hand on my stomach.

Buttercup said, oops! She dropped a bowl of punch. But I used my magic—poof!-I freezed it before it hit the floor. I fainted.

Taylor said, Ashley! Honey!

Sabrina said, Oh my God! My best friend doesn't listen to me! When she is pregnant her powers don't work that well. They make her faint!

I wake up—What happened? I asked.

Taylor said, You fainted—again.

I said, Ooops—forgot! My powers don't work that well.

Taylor said, Don't do that when you are pregnant!

We leave the reception. Taylor said, I'll get my car.

I said, I can't wait!

Taylor said, You need to wait, Mrs. Black! He run to get his car.

Taylor come back, he opened the door for me, he put my wheelchair in his car.

He got in the car. Taylor said, I have a surprise for you. I can't tell you.

I said, Okay—we kiss.

THE END

Epilogue

To my teen readers—

Don't have sex before marriage because you don't want to be a teen mother or father. It is very hard for real people. Don't be like Ashley—she is a witch and in real life we don't have witches or vampires or magic houses or powers. We do have powers but they are human ones—I call them gifts that God gives us. Like my gift –I am in a wheel chair because of cp, that is my gift from God. Ashley's real father wanted her to be happy. My real father died when I was sixteen. It was very hard, but I did it, I was strong and I lived through it. I am twenty now, and I have a lot of friends who care about me. Losing your first love is very hard but you can't let that get you down. Your true love is somewhere. Your prince will swoop you up.

I can tell you why I wrote this book. Because I want you guys to listen, I'm trying to tell you. Making love the first time is not like in my book. It's kind of like my book—but not really. I know being a teen mother or father is not easy or fun. I want to have kids—I want seven kids! I know I am crazy, I know. I love kids. I care about teens. I wrote this book because I care for my friends and my family. I haven't had sex yet. I'm still a virgin. I am very smart about this stuff. I think this is my gift from God, to tell you guys about not having sex before marriage. I am kind of like a mother, I am a mother of my dogs, and my cats. I had my pets when I was twelve. I was not a teen yet, but it was very hard. My dogs cried a lot and they were like real babies—you need to feed them, play with them, make them run. Having children when you are a teen is a hundred times worse.

I used real people in my life in my book. Chris is a dear friend of mine, and Taylor too. Sabrina is my best friend in real life. I used my real father's name—his name is Robert. My dad is a real angel. Daisy is my real mom, and I have a huge family like Ashley's. Buttercup is like my friend's mother. I do have many aunts and uncles and cousins, but I don't live with them. The Black family has lots of fights but many families are like that—they still love each other. I wish I were a witch because I want to save people I care about, and it's easier to do that if you are a witch. Ashley and Chris fight but they still love each other, just as people do in real life.

Love is like a shooting star.


End file.
